Capriccio Farse
by Spica M
Summary: Voldemort asesina a los Potter, menos a su pequeño hijo, quien desapareció en ese momento. Tiempo después se halla su cadáver y al mismo tiempo la noticia de que los Lestrange adoptaron a un niño de ojos verdes causa revuelo en el mundo mágico. [TRxHP]
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

En medio de la noche de Halloween de 1981, un hombre y su esposa celebraban tranquilamente con su pequeño hijo la festividad, sería el primer Halloween de su pequeño.

En medio de tantos juegos y diversión, ninguno de los adultos notó un simple hechizo que abrió su puerta hasta el momento en el que vieron al señor oscuro frente a ellos, levantando su varita hacia ellos en busca del bebé.

El hombre pidió a su esposa que tomara a su hijo y huyera o se escondiera lo más rápido posible cuando trató inútilmente de hacerle frente al señor oscuro mientras la mujer tomaba al bebé en brazos y corría a la habitación del menor y lo dejaba en la cuna mientras trataba de convencerlo de que todo estaría bien para que no llorara.

El señor tenebroso le dio tres oportunidades a la mujer para que se quitara y pudiera llegar al bebé, pero esta se negó y pidió que la mataran en el lugar de su hijo. Y así fue, el señor oscuro envió su maldición a la mujer, matándola en el acto mientras su hijo miraba a su madre caer muerta frente a sus ojos y al mago oscuro acercándose a él y levantarlo de su cuna para cargarlo entre sus brazos en completo silencio esquivando a la mujer muerta a sus pies.

En esa noche de Halloween, el hijo de los Potter había desaparecido dejando atrás solo los cadáveres de sus padres en la casa del valle de Godric cuando Dumbledore y sus allegados llegaron a la casa y hallaron en la sala, los restos de una leve y casi nula batalla entre James y Voldemort, con el cadáver del primero en el suelo.

McGonagall veía con tristeza y horror al hombre que trató de proteger a su familia hasta los últimos instantes de su vida mientras seguía al profesor Dumbledore por el lugar directamente hacia la habitación del bebé de la profecía y hallar solamente el cadáver de Lily Potter y ningún rastro del pequeño hijo de esta.

En ese momento, ambos pensaron lo peor y las únicas conclusiones a las que el profesor Dumbledore llegó después de examinar minuciosamente el lugar fue que el salvador de la luz, había sido raptado por el señor oscuro, Voldemort.

**~CF~**

En otro lugar no tan lejano de donde se llevaban a cabo los actos del señor oscuro, un grupo de mortífagos huían de los aurores después de torturar a base de crucios a una pareja de aurores, los Longbottom, hasta cerca de la locura, pero al menos los dejaron incapacitados para pelear por un largo tiempo.

— ¿Creen que nuestro señor haya matado al mocoso de los Potter?—preguntaba uno de los Lestrange mientras terminaban su pequeño combate contra los aurores que protegieron a los Longbottom y arruinaron su diversión y búsqueda de información.

—es posible, el señor oscuro no deja cabos sueltos y un bebé no será la excepción—el otro Lestrange, respondía con orgullo antes de aparecerse en la base del señor oscuro y sus mortífagos junto con Bellatrix y Barty Crouch una vez que se hallaron lejos de los aurores sobrevivientes antes de que llamaran refuerzos.

Bellatrix inmediatamente se inclinó hacia su señor informando que los Longbottom no serían una amenaza para su señor nunca más, ignorando al pequeño bebé que miraba todo con gran curiosidad y en completo silencio para la sorpresa de quienes se enfocaron en el bebé en brazos del gran señor oscuro.

Lucius Malfoy, fue el primero en notar al bebé en los brazos del señor oscuro pero no se atrevía a preguntar por temor a que su señor lo castigara, hoy no quería ser castigado, no podía llegar temblando por el crucio donde Narcisa, debía llegar bien para poder ayudarla a cuidar a su hijo.

—El día de hoy—comenzó el señor oscuro llamando la atención de sus seguidores para que cada uno se colocara en su posición, atentos a las palabras de su señor—vamos a controlar nuestro destino, el destino del mundo mágico y más que nada, el destino de la luz, nosotros, con nuestras manos vamos a escribir el futuro y ninguna profecía va a detenernos, especialmente al tener al salvador de la luz con nosotros—hablaba el señor oscuro levantados de su trono con el niño en brazos.

En ese momento, la atención de todos los mortífagos fue hacia el pequeño bebé de ojos verdes en ese lugar y todos admiraron la gran inteligencia de su señor al comprender las palabras del señor oscuro y al comprender lo que va a pasar desde ese momento, la luz no sabrá que los golpeó.

—Bellatrix, Rodolphus, un paso al frente—ordeno el señor oscuro a medida que descendía de su trono lentamente y los mortífagos aludidos acudían rápidamente al llamado de su señor.

—Mi señor, ¿en qué podemos serle de utilidad? — preguntaba con reverencia Bellatrix mientras ella y su esposo se inclinaban frente al señor oscuro. En el fondo, Bellatrix tenía la idea de lo que fuera que vaya a hacer su señor.

—Como sabrán, un señor oscuro no tiene el tiempo suficiente para educar por completo a este niño, por lo cual los escojo a ustedes, unos de mis más fieles sirvientes, para que lo eduquen como un seguidor de la oscuridad, un completo mago oscuro que pueda serme fiel como ustedes para que en un futuro podamos destruir a Dumbledore y orden de magos de la luz con el niño a quien le depositaron todas sus esperanzas y destruirlas antes de que mueran—el señor oscuro levantó al bebé para que todos sus seguidores los miraran antes de proseguir—todos ustedes, tendrán en honor de ver e incluso de fomentar el crecimiento de este niño como un mago de la oscuridad—finalizo mientras le entregaba a Bellatrix el bebé para que lo cargue.

—mi señor, este es el mayor honor que nos haya podido conferir, le aseguro que mi esposo y yo no vamos a defraudarlo—Bellatrix hablaba con reverencia mientras tomaba con cuidado al bebé entre sus brazos y lo miraba fijamente—lo convertiremos en el mejor sirviente para nuestro amo, será el mejor mago oscuro de su generación—finalizaba ganándose una mirada algo molesta de Lucius.

—mi señor, ¿Cómo deberemos dirigirnos al niño? No podemos dejar que se entere que es un Potter, mucho menos de sus verdaderos padres—Lucius preguntaba haciendo una reverencia sin dejar de mirar al bebé que se movía cómodamente en los brazos de Bellatrix.

—Bellatrix, elegirás un nombre nuevo para este bebé y lo educarás como un Black y un Lestrange, te cedo el honor de nombrarlo e incluso de cambiar su apariencia con el fin de que los magos de la luz no se enteren nunca de donde ni como se esconde su querido salvador—el señor oscuro respondía a la pregunta al momento de ordenarle a su sirvienta

—Sí, mi señor, su nombre será desde ahora Phineas Rodolphus Lestrange Black si está de acuerdo con ello—Bellatrix felizmente hablaba haciendo eco en el salón oscuro completamente en silencio antes de recibir la afirmación de su señor ante el nombre.

Lucius se dio cuenta en ese instante, que Bellatrix había escogido el nombre de una estrella como todos en la familia en Black, aunque interesantemente, ella escogió el nombre del director de Hogwarts.

Algo le decía que ese niño iba a hacer algo grande desde que se le concedió el nombre de la estrella.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

En medio del caos por la desaparición del heredero de los Potter, los Lestrange se hallaban inmersos en los hechizos mágicos de adopción que le daban al bebé el apellido y rasgos de los Black y Lestrange, aunque los rasgos de los primeros se notaban más que los de los Lestrange.

Después de seis meses de la desaparición del heredero Potter, se causó un gran revuelo en el medio mágico la noticia de que la pareja Lestrange habían adoptado a un niño mágico, sin duda, todos habían esperado todo menos una adopción entre dos sangres puras tan arraigados a las costumbres como los Lestrange y Black.

El diario "El profeta" logró tomar una fotografía del nuevo heredero Lestrange junto a sus padres adoptivos. Sin duda el color de ojos verdes del bebé causó revuelo, sin duda el pequeño de cabellos rizados oscuros y ojos verdes era precioso y todos quedaron encantados con el pequeño bebé que los esposos Lestrange afirmaron que es el hijo de un lejano pariente de los Lestrange que murió cuando el niño nació y que ellos se hicieron cargo al ser familia de sangre pura también.

Al leer el periódico, Albus Dumbledore se convenció de que aquel bebé podría ser el hijo de James y Lily, aunque no podría afirmar nada, iba a investigarlo seriamente. Que un bebé fuese adoptado por los mortífagos de Voldemort solo podía ser que Voldemort haya dado al pequeño Harry a los Lestrange para que lo criaran.

Pero al dar la vuelta a la página, todas sus suposiciones se fueron al caño.

Sin ninguna clase de fotografía para relatar el hecho, el diario anunciaba con tristeza que los aurores encontraron al pequeño heredero de los Potter muerto cerca del valle de Godric, el jefe de los aurores impidió que tomaran fotografía del evento o del hallazgo por ser demasiado devastador para algunos.

Dumbledore se sintió acorralado al saber que no hallo al niño y mucho menos le informaron el hallazgo antes hasta que una carta del ministro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_"Estimado Albus Dumbledore,_

_Le escribo esta carta no para pedirle ayuda en algún asunto, si no que le escribo con el fin de ofrecerle una sincera disculpa y mi más grande y sentido pésame por el joven de todos los Potter._

_Los aurores no han movido nada de la escena del crimen si usted desea ir a ver al pequeño que fue encontrado hace medio mes pero recién ahora hemos decidido hacerlo público antes que el diario lo publique bajo una historia falsa y al saber que se publicó, sentí la necesidad de hacerle saber por escrito y enviársela después de que leyera el diario._

_Espero con ansias su respuesta o su presencia si no tiene inconvenientes._

_Atentamente_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Ministro de magia"_

Dumbledore maldijo en silencio a Voldemort antes de levantarse e ir por medio de floo hacia la oficina del ministro de magia.

**~CF~**

Bellatrix Lestrange Black estaba en una disyuntiva muy grande, por un lado estaba la completa y ciega devoción hacia su señor que le llevaba a sentir como un completo honor el poder encargarse del niño de la profecía que se decía iba a destruir al señor oscuro. Pero por otro lado, no estaba hecha para ser madre y mucho menos para cambiar pañales, simplemente no tenía la paciencia para soportar a un bebé.

Al menos Cissy era de ayuda gracias a su sobrino Draco, pero realmente tenía que hacer esto sola, una parte de su orgullo Black le decía que si sus hermanas (aunque no quisiese incluir a Andrómeda en esto) podían cuidar de sus hijos, ella también puede cuidar a este bebé.

Y por Merlín que va a cuidar bien a este bebé. Por el señor oscuro.

—Por el señor oscuro—se dijo a sí misma mientras suspiraba y abría el pañal del bebé y miraba a otro lado para evitar hacer un gesto de asco por esto. —Por el señor oscuro y el mundo mágico—murmuraba mientras le cambiaba el pañal al bebé y lo dejaba limpio.

Miró a todos lados antes para asegurarse de que ni Rodolphus ni Rastaban estaban cerca o ningún otro mortífago que pudiera estar en la mansión del señor oscuro antes de mirar de nuevo al pequeño bebé, que le sonreía abiertamente con sus encías sin dientes aún y movía sus manos hacia la mujer para que lo cargase.

Bellatrix sonrió y cargo felizmente al bebé antes de dirigirse al salón donde el señor oscuro llamaba a sus mortífagos, para las reuniones antes de dirigirse al despacho de su amo con el bebé en brazos.

— ¿me había llamado? Mi señor—Bellatrix tocaba y hablaba antes de poder abrir la puerta, o más bien de que la puerta se abriera sola y revelara al señor oscuro en su versión humana como un joven y apuesto Tom Riddle.

—pasa, Bellatrix, acabo de mandar a un elfo domestico a que trajese algunas cosas de la mansión Lestrange y las colocara en la habitación que tú y Rodolphus tendrán aquí, además de que tu tendrás que ir a comprar la ropa del niño, además de su comida, juguetes, pañales, biberones y toda la cosa que necesiten los bebés—hablaba sencillamente sin dejar sus ojos lejos de los documentos que estaba revisando y escribiendo.

—Entendido, mi señor, ¿Cuándo desea que haga las compras para el niño?—Bellatrix se inclinaba lentamente con el pequeño en sus brazos.

—mañana sin falta, ordené a Rodolphus y a Rastaban que hicieran todos los trámites legales e ilegales para que puedas salir sin problema con el niño, así que necesito que compres lo necesario para él—el señor oscuro en su forma humana tranquilamente mientras seguía revisando los papeles sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía

—Entendido mi señor—con otra reverencia Bellatrix desapareció del despacho con el niño en brazos dejando al señor oscuro con sus propios problemas.

**~CF~**

Puede que nadie le haya dicho a los mortífagos que debían o no encariñarse con un maldito bebé que se supone iba a destruir a su señor oscuro, pero incluso los mortífagos son personas que pueden ser tentadas a sonreírle a un niño que les sonríe amablemente sin saber a cuantas personas hayan matado o a cuantas personas hayan torturado.

Los mortífagos, empezando por Bellatrix, habían empezado a darle regalos a "el pequeño niñato de ahí" como le decían para que nadie se diese cuenta de que les gustaba, como a cualquier adulto, consentir a un bebé.

Para el regocijo de Bellatrix y alivio de su labor, Narcissa amablemente dejaba que su hijo Draco se quedara jugando con el niño del señor oscuro y los muchos juguetes que ambos bebés compartían y gracias a eso, la seguidora del señor oscuro podría suspirar de alivio al no tener sus brazos entumidos por cargar al bebé de aquí y allá.

—No entiendo cómo es que la gente tiene hijos y trata con ellos, me alegra que este niño sea mi único "hijo"—se quejaba por enésima vez Bellatrix durante la reunión de té con su hermana que la escuchaba tranquilamente.

—vamos, no es tan malo, además con el tiempo todos se han encariñado con el pequeño Phineas, es decir, es un niño lindo —Narcissa sonreía mientras miraba a los dos bebés en el carril jugando con los juguetes del otro.

—bueno, eso no te lo niego Cissy, es lindo y toda la cosa, pero aun así, imagina que diría nuestro padre si es que se enterara de que adopté al hijo de un Potter y de una sangre sucia, imperdonable, tanto como lo que hizo la traidora de nuestra hermana—Bellatrix tomó una galleta antes de terminar de hablar para comerla y volver a ver al bebé.

—él ya no es el hijo de los Potter ni el niño de la profecía, ese bebé es Phineas Rodolphus Lestrange Black y así se quedará—Narcissa habló con una fuerte determinación que por un instante, Bellatrix realmente creyó que ese niño era suyo y que ella lo trajo al mundo.

—tal vez tengas razón, el niño es un Black—Bellatrix miraba al vacío mientras recordaba algo de su lejana infancia y reía levemente —realmente es un Black, la tía abuela Dorea se casó con un Potter—afirmó recordando lo que se decía sobre Dorea Black.

— ¿ves? Entonces el niño realmente es tuyo por ser una Black, míralo desde ese punto y trata de cuidarlo bien—Narcissa sonreía mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té y miraba a su hermana.

Cuando Lucius le dio la noticia, no podía creerlo, mucho menos imaginarse a su hermana cuidado a un bebé, pero ahí estaba, ayudando a Bella a pasar la etapa de negación, lo más irónico, es que Bella fue quien se alegró y la cuidó cuando ella estaba embarazada de su pequeño Draco.

Realmente que Phineas Lestrange causó un revuelo muy grande entre los mortífagos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Cuando Albus Dumbledore llegó a ver el cadáver hallado que se suponía pertenecía al heredero Potter, sintió que algo iba mal, no solo por el hecho de que el pequeño cuerpo estaba frio y húmedo, si no por el hecho de que podía sentir la magia de Tom en todo el cuerpo. Usualmente Tom se limitaba a solo atacar directamente con un avada y dejar al niño ahí, pero el dejarlo en un lugar lejano, con tanta magia suya en el cuerpo, lo hace dudar.

En ese momento, al revisar con cuidado el cuerpo, se dio cuenta de algo importante que solo alguien que conocía tan bien como él a Tom Marvolo Riddle, podía notar.

Era una perfecta transfiguración del cadáver de otro niño muerto antes de Halloween sellada con magia oscura y mucho cuidado para que nadie lo notase, bueno, casi nadie.

— ¿Qué opina? Dumbledore—la voz del ministro Fudge lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió

—opino que debemos enterrar al pequeño con sus padres, permita que me haga cargo de esto personalmente, ministro, usted tiene muchas cosas que hacer ahora que acaba de llegar al poder—con una voz amable y cordial, el director de Hogwarts despidió al ministro de magia recién nombrado y a los aurores.

Dumbledore estudio con cuidado el cadáver en silencio hasta lograr descubrir lo que quería, el tipo de magia oscura que realizó Tom para que este cadáver fuera el de Harry James Potter, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa.

Harry Potter sigue vivo y está bajo el mando de Voldemort.

Debí informar a la orden y tratar de llamar a todos quienes pueda para poder traer a Harry de regreso, es demasiado importante como para que ande en las manos de Tom.

Dejó el pequeño cadáver en la lápida junto a James y Lily para seguir el juego de Tom hasta que pueda asegurarse que ese niño que adoptó Bellatrix es en realidad el niño de la profecía para detener a Voldemort.

**~CF~**

Voldemort se hallaba en su oficina lleno de documentos de reportes de sus seguidores, por suerte estaba terminando de revisar los avances de cada uno de ellos dentro del mundo mágico, ahora solo le quedaba trazar un plan concreto para mantener a Dumbledore fuera de esto.

El señor oscuro sabe que Dumbledore no se tragaría el cuento como el ministerio, no, para él tiene algo diferente para distraerlo del plan original y para lograr eso, necesitaría a los Malfoy, a Colagusano y tal vez a Rastaban pero obviamente necesitaba a Bellatrix y al niño para que tuviera sentido, y si juega sus cartas bien, podría empezar a desprestigiar a Dumbledore desde ahora para que cuando el niño ya tenga once años, no tenga que involucrarse en la guerra.

Si, sabía bien que hacer, pero por ahora tenía que poner en orden algunas cosas en su cabeza, primeramente, estaban Bellatrix y el pequeño Phineas.

Tom apostaba sus horrocruxes a que Dumbledore iba a manipular al niño para que lo matara, tal vez teniéndolo escondido y toda la cosa, aunque no es diferente de lo que quiere hacer él mismo, aunque Voldemort no tenía intenciones de usar al niño para destruir a Dumbledore.

Voldemort quería matar a Dumbledore con sus propias manos y no iba a dejarle el crédito al niño.

El pequeño Phineas, según recordaba que Bellatrix lo nombró, solo va a ser ocultado de Dumbledore y de sus planes para matarlo por medio del niño, además que tenía que saber la profecía completa antes de hacer algo, pero con la información que Colagusano le trajo, tenía que actuar rápido y encargarse de los Potter cuando menos lo esperaban, pero por supuesto, Severus va a tener que meterse en la cabeza de la vidente y tener la profecía completa si es necesario pero va a tener esa profecía aunque el confiarle a Severus algo tan importante cuando sus lealtades se están balanceando no le gustaba mucho.

Otro punto que el señor oscuro tenía que pensar seriamente era el que hacer cuando Phineas tuviera que ir a una escuela mágica. Si no lograba destituir a Dumbledore, entonces podría enviarlo a Durmstrang, ahí el niño aprendería sobre las artes oscuras como debe, aunque una parte de Tom quería que el pequeño entrara a Hogwarts, era seguro que los hijos de sus mortífagos irán a Hogwarts y es mejor que este entre conocidos para evitar que algo le pase.

Tendría que considerar seriamente el destruir a Dumbledore políticamente antes de dejar al niño en su época más vulnerable al mando de esa vieja cabra y rodeado de más niños influenciados por las familias de la luz, sin mencionar que muchos de los maestros están del lado de Dumbledore.

Por ahora, tendría que atacar a Dumbledore políticamente, el gran mago de la luz que derrotó a Grindelwald va a caer lentamente pero para eso necesitará hacer varias movidas, especialmente, tendría que hacer que sus mortífagos ganen más y más información. Tal vez podría llamar a Barty, con el cargo de su padre y un simple imperio, podría hacer algunas movidas, especialmente sacarle información a Crouch padre y usarlo para desentrañar las cosas malas del viejo. Tendría muchas cosas que pensar.

Porque Tom Marvolo Riddle no es ningún idiota que mata por matar o que va tras niños pequeños para matarlos por simples profecías de las que conoce solo una línea, así no es Lord Voldemort, Lord Voldemort actúa pensando en lo que hará después.

**~CF~**

Bellatrix salió de la mansión del señor oscuro antes de aparecerse con el bebé en brazos, vestido como toda una sangre pura, en la mansión Malfoy donde Lucius, Narcissa y Draco la esperaban para ir a comprar lo que necesitaba para el niño.

Cuando el señor oscuro le dijo a Bellatrix que debía llevar al niño, pero no cuestionó por qué ya que después de pensarlo un momento, cayó en cuenta de que no saben la edad real del niño y lo necesitaban para comprar la ropa de su talla, aunque Narcissa dijo que era casi de la edad de Draco, debería preguntarle a Colagusano o a Severus cuando nació Phineas.

—hola Bella, es hora de irnos—Narcissa cargaba a Draco tranquilamente mientras Lucius se quedaba a su lado listo para aparecerse en el Caldero Chorreante y entrar al callejón Diagón a comprar las cosas de Phineas.

—hola Cissy, nos vamos—Bellatrix, decidida a que Phineas es su hijo y que debía cuidar de él como la sangre pura que era, llegó con su hermana y cuñado para irse a comprar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Severus Snape se hallaba en su casa completamente desolado a pesar de que ya pasaron seis meses desde la muerte de su querida Lily y aun así seguía doliendo como el día en el que murió.

Se sentía culpable, no solo murió Lily, sino que quien sabe que habrá hecho el señor oscuro durante seis meses al pequeño niño de ella antes de matarlo, la ignorancia y la culpa lo carcomían por dentro.

Una parte de él culpaba a Dumbledore y a Voldemort, a Dumbledore por prometerle que los protegería y al final no lo hizo, no tuvo el cuidado necesario y hasta él sabía que Sirius Black fue enviado a Azkaban por algo que no cometió y más que nada, lo culpaba porque si hubiera tenido cuidado, nunca habría escuchado esa profecía y nunca hubiera condenado a Lily y su hijo a morir a manos de su señor. También culpaba a su señor, a Voldemort, por no acceder a su petición y matar a Lily, él la mató, eso es un hecho, pero fue él, Severus, quien le dijo a Voldemort la profecía.

El sonido del timbre en la puerta lo sacó de su mundo de culpa y autocompasión para poder arreglarse rápidamente lo suficiente para atender a quien sea que toque, ya sea Dumbledore o Voldemort (aunque dudaba que el señor oscuro vaya a venir a visitarlo a su casa).

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una de las pocas personas que pensó que no vería tan pronto, seguramente alguien disfruta hacer peor su situación.

—Lucius

—Severus, lamento interrumpir lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo pero el señor oscuro necesita hablar contigo ahora mismo, te puedes aparecer por tu cuenta porque tengo que llevar a Bellatrix y Narcissa a comprar las cosas para Phineas—el rubio hablaba tranquilamente revisando su reloj de vez en vez.

— ¿Phineas?—Severus se sentía perdido, admitía que solo leyó el profeta cuando anunciaron el cadáver del hijo de Lily, pero ignoró el resto de las cosas

—Phineas Rodolphus Lestrange Black, ¿acaso no estuviste cuando el señor oscuro declaró que el hijo de los Potter era el hijo adoptivo de Bellatrix?—Lucius arqueó una ceja cuestionando al pelinegro frente a él, una parte de él no entendía que rayos le pasa a Severus.

El aire que retenía Severus lo abandonó y si no fuera porque su orgullo le impedía colapsar frente al rubio que pasaba a la casa como si lo hubieran invitado.

El hijo de Lily, lo único que queda de su amada y adorada Lily sigue vivo, está a salvo y resguardado por la más fiel seguidora del señor oscuro. Una parte de su culpa se fue y se convirtió en urgencia, urgencia de ir donde ese niño y cuidarlo, de verlo y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Lily cuando ella le contó de su embarazo.

—creo que...el señor oscuro no quiere que lo haga esperar ¿dijiste que vas a llevar a Bellatrix a comprar cosas para ese niño?—Severus trataba de mantener sus pensamientos en orden y calmar el remolino de emociones que se acumulaban en él.

—sí, eso dije, te sorprenderías de saber que en seis meses muchos de los mortífagos que se quedan en la mansión del señor oscuro se encapricharon en darle todo lo que creían que podía necesitar, pero obviamente no tienen mucha idea de que es lo que un bebé necesita—Lucius sonreía levemente antes de revisar de nuevo su reloj y despedirse del pelinegro antes de desaparecer.

Snape soltó un suspiro largo y corrió a arreglarse decentemente para hablar con el señor oscuro y si es posible, pedir ver a ese niño. Mientras se arreglaba notó una carta entre las copias del diario que nunca leyó siquiera y la tomó mientras se arreglaba.

Era de Dumbledore que solicitaba su presencia el día de hoy hace unas horas en La Madriguera y anunciaba que si no aparecía posiblemente era por su duelo por la muerte de Lily pero que era necesario que viniera.

Snape se preguntó si Dumbledore vendría por él cuando estuviera en la reunión con el señor oscuro pero le daba igual.

Podría darle la espalda a Dumbledore si con eso aseguraba que el hijo de Lily estuviera a salvo.

**~CF~**

Después de que Bellatrix le informara que se iba con el pequeño, Voldemort siguió revisando los documentos esperando a que Severus apareciera de un momento a otro. Le pidió a Lucius que llamara hoy a Severus ya que necesitaba poner en claro muchas cosas y asegurarse de que este estuviera de su lado o simplemente se encargaría de su traición.

El sonido de su puerta lo hizo murmurar un "adelante" inmediatamente, casi inconscientemente mientras metía algunos papeles que no podía dejar que alguien viera que no fuera él mismo.

—Mi señor, ¿requería mi presencia?—Severus se inclinaba frente a su señor antes de tomar asiento y mirar a la forma humana de aquel hombre que solo había visto en su juventud.

—exacto, hay ciertas cosas a concertar contigo antes de encargarte alguna cosa, Severus—Voldemort miraba fijamente al maestro de pociones

—estoy atento a sus palabras, mi señor—Severus empezaba a ponerse tenso y Voldemort lo notó muy bien, a él no se le escapan esas cosas.

—primero que nada, te diré que cumplí tu petición pero la mujer creyó que iba a matar a su hijo y se interpuso las tres veces que le día para que se quite y la aparté, pero tenía la intención de dejarla con vida—declaraba tranquilamente mientras miraba con gusto el shock en la cara del maestro por esta revelación. Estaba seguro que creía que solo la mató junto al niño y ya.

—mi señor…yo…yo le agradezco mucho su intención—Snape trataba de asimilar todo lo pasado en este día, aunque no esperaba que el señor oscuro le revelara esto de ninguna forma, pero tenía que preguntar ya que dijo "creyó" y no que lo mató, tal vez espera que Snape pregunte—mi señor, ¿acaso no mató al hijo de los Potter?

—no sabemos la profecía completa, no es prudente actuar sin saberlo todo, por eso fui por el niño, está en la mansión hasta que sepa la profecía completa y sepa que es lo que Dumbledore planeaba hacer con el niño, ya que la vieja cabra sabía que Colagusano era uno de mis seguidores y lo hizo el guardián secreto del encantamiento como si esperara que fuera tras el niño, así que tendremos al niño en la mansión—finalizaba el señor oscuro mientras una de sus manos tomaba su varita sin levantarla, cosa que pasó desapercibida por el maestro que trataba de pensar claramente.

—comprendo mi señor, es algo muy sabio de su parte—elogio el maestro pensando seriamente que por un instante creyó que su señor si era capaz de ir a matar a un niño inocente.

—ahora que sabes esto, quiero saber dónde pondrás tu lealtad—Tom sabía que si Severus se pone del lado de Dumbledore, no se lo va a decir, pero sus acciones serán lo que determinen si estará vivo o no.

—Mi lealtad siempre estará con usted, mi señor—Snape, contra el pronóstico de Voldemort, sacó de su túnica una carta que se la entregó a su señor—esto había llegado de parte de Dumbledore.

La sonrisa de Tom al terminar de leer la carta fue lo único que necesito Snape para darse cuenta de que logró convencer al lord oscuro de sus intenciones.

—Quédate en la mansión y no hagas nada hasta que Bellatrix y los Malfoy lleguen exactamente al salón, posiblemente al borde del colapso—ordenó con simpleza mientras regresaba la carta al maestro.

—como ordene, mi señor—respondió antes de mirar al señor oscuro con algo de inquietud por la predicción sobre lo que pasaría.

—envié a Bellatrix con el niño solo por una razón, Dumbledore podrá ser acusado de tratar de robar o matar a un niño y eso lo desprestigiará en demasía, e incluso si la orden del fénix actúa sin Dumbledore, todos sabrán que actuaron bajo las ordenes de la vieja cabra y eso lo hundirá aún más, pero confió en que Bella y los Malfoy son de confianza como para regresar con el niño intacto ya que no deseo que algo lo lastime de algún modo—finalizó Voldemort mientras seguía revisando sus documentos.

**~CF~**

Bellatrix y Narcissa llevaron a Lucius a todas las tiendas de artículos para bebés mágicos mientras compraban muchas cosas para Draco y Phineas que Lucius encogía para poder llevar todo.

—vamos Cissy, estos peluches que se mueven con forma de serpientes son lindos—discutía Bellatrix en una de las tantas tiendas de artículos extraños para bebés, sin duda para las familias oscuras que querían criar a sus hijos bajo sus reglas.

—Pero tienen colmillos de verdad y puede lastimarse—debatía tratando de velar por la integridad del bebé que se veía feliz sujetando el peluche de serpiente que se enroscó en su manito.

—debe aprender a no temerle a las serpientes que estoy segura que irá a esa casa en Hogwarts

Mientras debatían, Lucius se preguntaba por qué el señor oscuro lo condenó al enviarle a esto, había imaginado que solo comprarían ropa para el niño y regresarían porque los mortífagos a veces le daban a Phineas regalos de dudosa procedencia que según decían no lastimaría al niño pero Rodolphus terminó con el cabello verde después de uno de los regalos de Phineas.

Ninguno de los tres se imaginó siquiera que no eran los únicos en la tienda y mucho menos que alguien trazó una barrera anti-aparición en todo el local. Las mujeres ensimismadas en su debate de comprar peluches serpiente y el hombre pensando y lamentando el estar ahí.

—Lestrange, regrésanos a Harry Potter—la voz de un hombre hizo consientes a los tres servidores del señor oscuro de que estaban atrapados.

— ¿Harry Potter? ¿Acaso no leen el periódico? Harry Potter está muerto y este niño es mío—respondía Bellatrix ariscamente mientras apegaba al pequeño hacia ella con una mano y con la otra bajaba lentamente hacia su varita.

—no mientras, Lestrange, ese cadáver no puede ser Harry Potter, ese niño en tus brazos es el hijo de James y Lily, solo entréganoslo—otra voz que parecía provenir de Ojo-Loco Moody los hizo mirar alrededor y verse rodeados por la orden del fénix.

Narcissa cubría a su hijo mientras tomaba su varita y Lucius Malfoy se colocó a su lado con su varita levantada listo para atacar dado el caso.

— ¿mentir? ¿Quién miente aquí? ¿Ustedes que no aceptan que ese niño murió o yo que tengo pruebas de que este niño es mío?—Bellatrix hablaba mientras protegía más al niño y buscaba el origen de la barrera o un modo de salir de ahí hasta que se fijó que el tendero del local contactaba a los aurores aduciendo que están atacando a uno de sus clientes.

—Tenemos razones para creerlo—una de las personas en ese lugar empezó a moverse mientras el resto los rodeaban.

—Entréganos al niño o lo tomaremos por la fuerza—el hombre que habló primero levantó su varita dispuesto a jugárselas todas con el fin de obtener de regreso al pequeño niño.

—inténtenlo y verán—Bellatrix levantó su varita y lanzó un hechizo después de esquivar el hechizo del hombre.

Tomando al hombre como el primer paso a conseguir al bebé, los demás miembros de la orden del fénix que quisieron colaborar en esto empezaron a atacar, usando su mayoría en número para inmovilizar a Bellatrix y los Malfoy.

Bellatrix, con el orgullo de ser la mejor subordinada del señor oscuro, logro desarmar a la mayoría, su señor oscuro le había dicho que no debía matar a nadie en público a menos que se declare otra guerra. Protegía al bebé, atacaba y esquivaba los ataques con rapidez y gracia, acostumbrada a llevar a Phineas donde sea que fuera y habiéndose adiestrado en cargar al bebé con un solo brazo.

Lucius cubría a Narcissa y Draco habiendo petrificado a alguno pero su mayor problema era Moody, no lograba detenerlo aun y temía por Narcissa, Draco, Bellatrix, Phineas y él mismo. Si algo le ocurría a Phineas, el señor oscuro lo torturaría por horas con un crucio.

En medio de la pelea, ninguno pudo ver cuál era la varita que había lanzado un avada hacia Bellatrix que en esos momentos esquivaba un hechizo.

El rayo verde tan conocido por Bellatrix solo pasó una milésima de segundo por sus ojos antes de dirigirse por accidente al pequeño Phineas que era cargado en su brazo izquierdo.

Todo el lugar se llenó de un silencio sepulcral al ver como el rayo tocó al pequeño de ojos verdes y rebotaba hacia una ventana y la destruyó, mas nadie se interesó siquiera por el hecho de que se reflejó el rayo, sino porque el rayo había golpeado al bebé que tenía su rostro oculto en el hombro de Bellatrix quien en esos momentos miró lívida a Phineas y soltó un grito de miedo, angustia y terror.

—¡Phineas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

En medio de la conmoción en la cual solo quedó el eco del grito de Bellatrix, Lucius pudo sentir que la barrera anti-aparición se desvanecía y rápidamente tomó a Narcissa y Bellatrix y se apareció de inmediato en la mansión del señor oscuro en un arrebato de adrenalina en medio del caos y el estupor de lo acontecido con Phineas.

Al aparecerse en el lugar, Bellatrix miro a todos lados buscando la presencia de su señor y ahí estaba, en el salón parado con Severus detrás de él, esperando a que regresaran.

Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a decir algo al sentir la poderosa presencia de su señor en ese lugar, mucho menos enfrentar su furia si contaban lo acontecido, hasta que un sonido les devolvió el color a los rostros de todos.

El fuerte e incesante llanto de Phineas atrajo la atención de todos.

Bellatrix se aferró al niño como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque en realidad, su vida si dependía de la vida del pequeño.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?—Severus preguntó al ver los rostros impactados de los Malfoy y la alegría y shock de Bellatrix.

—la orden de Dumbledore, saben que Phineas es el niño Potter, trataron de llevárselo pero alguien, no se quien, lanzó un Avada hacia Bellatrix que se impactó contra el bebé—explicó con un poco de calma Lucius mientras Voldemort se acercaba al bebé y lo tomaba de los brazos de Bellatrix.

— ¿Cómo es que está vivo si dicen que lo golpeó la maldición asesina?—cuestionó con evidente curiosidad el señor oscuro mientras revisaba al niño en busca de alguna clase de cicatriz

—mi señor, el rayo que golpeó a Phineas rebotó pero no sé si le dio a su atacante—Bellatrix miraba como su señor pasaba su varita lanzando hechizos no verbales de detección por Phineas.

—Ya veo, esto es curioso—murmuró el señor oscuro antes de dejar al bebé con Bellatrix que lo miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué sucedió? Mi lord—Bellatrix cuestionó a su señor mientras miraba a Phineas con cuidado.

—Severus, ¿alguien aparte de mi ha lanzado una maldición contra la madre del niño?—cuestionaba el señor oscuro antes de responder la pregunta de Bellatrix.

—no señor, nadie le había lanzado nada ofensivo a Lily durante el tiempo que la conocí—Severus hizo una reverencia al hablar, posiblemente para que nadie notara el gesto de dolor al recordar a Lily.

—Lucius, investiga los orígenes de los padres del niño, especialmente de la madre, una barrera hereditaria poderosa que solo desaparece cuando el siguiente en la línea nace es algo muy antiguo y raro de verse—el señor oscuro dio media vuelta y miró a Severus detrás de él—Severus, usarás cualquier medio para obtener la profecía de la cabeza de la vidente y me la tendrás que traer lo más pronto posible y si la vieja cabra pregunta por el bebé o te dice algo sobre él, fingirás que no sabes nada ya que nadie sabe que te convoqué aquí hoy.

—Como ordene mi señor—ambos hombres corearon al mismo tiempo las mismas palabras antes de que el rubio desapareciera con su esposa y el pelinegro se quedara ahí mirando al niño en brazos de Bellatrix.

—puedes retirarte, Bellatrix—el señor oscuro ordeno antes de salir del salón directo a su habitación

Bellatrix y Snape se miraron fijamente y Bellatrix fue quien rompió el contacto al regresar a ver a Phineas quien jugaba con su cabello.

—Si estás pensando en tenerlo de recuerdo de tu amor muerto, olvídalo, es mío y no te lo daré—provocaba con una sonrisa Bellatrix mientras se acercaba para que Snape viera al niño

Snape miró a Phineas durante un largo tiempo antes de caer en cuenta que el pequeño niño había sido adoptado bajo las leyes mágicas pero aun así conservaba los hermosos ojos de Lily.

—Déjame cargarlo—pidió con voz baja el maestro de pociones mientras estiraba sus manos para lograr cargar al bebé.

—Si no lo cargas bien o lo tiras, te mataré—amenazó Bellatrix mientras accedía a dejar que Snape cargara a Phineas, con tantos mortífagos que le pedían cargar al bebé era algo normal para ella-.

Snape miró al bebé entre sus brazos que le sonreía y se removía inquieto buscando acomodarse bien y se halló a si mismo sonriendo, se imaginó por un instante que tal vez así hubiera sido su hijo y de Lily si él hubiera sido su esposo y no Potter.

**~CF~**

Tom se encerró en su alcoba mientras debatía internamente muchas cosas, especialmente el hecho de que el niño tenía una barrera que lo protegía de un Avada y quien sabe que otras cosas más.

Si él hubiera matado al niño en lugar de tomarlo, la barrera lo hubiera protegido y hubiera rebotado, le hubiera dado. Aunque no podía morir, no quería decir que deseaba encontrarse con esa sorpresa tan desagradable.

Tal vez, Dumbledore sabia de la barrera y quería que intentara matar al niño para que se lo hubiera regresado y hubiera logrado estar vivo gracias a sus horrocruxes pero el punto es que tal vez hubiera necesitado mucho tiempo hasta lograr tener de regreso su cuerpo.

Entonces tendría sentido la maldita profecía esa que dice que Phineas nació con un poder que puede destruirlo, pero no va a destruir a Tom, esa barrera hereditaria no será el final de Tom, solo la protección vitalicia de Phineas, porque si de algo está seguro el señor oscuro, es de que no es tan malditamente cobarde como para matar a un bebé.

Tom se tiró a la cama y suspiró pesadamente, el niño será algo muy importante por ahora y deberá vigilarlo mejor, posiblemente pueda ponerle un hechizo de detección, de protección, de rastreo o…

Voldemort sacudió la cabeza negando rápidamente, ¿en que pensaba? ¿Por qué se preocuparía tanto por ese niño? No, el que sea el niño de la profecía no lo hacía tan importante como para seguir cada paso del niño.

Pero cuando lo cargo hoy, pudo ver como el niño lo miraba fijamente como si supiera algo que Tom no. Era la única persona que no ha visto con miedo, respeto, arrogancia, superioridad u odio, solo lo miraba como a cualquier otra persona, como si fuera agradable su presencia para el bebé.

Esos pensamientos embargaron al señor oscuro hasta que se quedó dormido soñando con un joven de ojos verdes que le sonreía.

**~CF~**

El ministro Fudge fue alertado por el jefe del departamento de aurores e inmediatamente salió hacia el departamento de aurores para saber el motivo de tanta congestión en dicho departamento y llegó para encontrarse con un grupo de personas, entre ellas el ex-auror ojo loco Moody.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué tienen a estas personas aquí?—cuestionaba el ministro mirando a los apresados.

—nos llegó una llamada de auxilio de que en establecimiento de "Babbity's tail" unas personas acorralaron y atacaron a Narcissa Malfoy con su hijo Draco de un año, Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange con su hijo Phineas de un año— reportaba un joven auror al ministro.

— ¿"Babbity's tail"? ¿La tienda para cosas de bebé? ¿Por qué alguien atacaría a los Malfoy y Lestrange en una tienda de bebés?—cuestionaba muy confundido el ministro de magia mientras se acercaba a los prisioneros.

—Necesitamos su permiso para usar Veritaserum en los responsables para poder interrogarlos—pedía otro de los aurores que se acercaba con la autorización para que el ministro la firme.

—De acuerdo, interróguenlos lo más pronto posible, Lord Malfoy ha de venir mañana a hacer la denuncia por los daños y es mejor tener todo listo para no tener problemas con él—el ministro firmó el documento e inmediatamente comenzaron el interrogatorio.

El ministro ignoro las preguntas sobre su nombre y cosas así por el hecho de que eso ya lo sabía pero el protocolo debía ser seguido.

— ¿Bajo qué condiciones decidieron atacar a los Malfoy a la señora Lestrange?—la pregunta cuya respuesta necesitaba saber al fin fue hecha y recibió su total atención.

—Dumbledore nos dejó actuar a libre albedrio bajo su responsabilidad están todos los cargos, además, dijo que el niño de Lestrange es el niño Potter y por una profecía es que es importante para Dumbledore, aunque yo no lancé la maldición asesina que le iba a dar a Lestrange y terminó dándole al bebé, aunque mi ojo juraría haber visto que el rayo rebotó, pero no supimos si está vivo o no porque se desaparecieron antes de saber o asegurar algo —dijo después de reír un poco el ex-auror con seriedad y frunció el entrecejo al hablar de lo relacionado con la maldición asesina y el bebé.

—Manden una citación a Dumbledore, investiguen todo acerca del hijo de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange y terminen el interrogatorio—ordenó el ministro saliendo completamente molesto del lugar.

Esta iba a ser la última vez que Dumbledore lo hace ver como un idiota, iba a obtener respuestas de un modo u otro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

McGonagall se hallaba furiosa por el hecho de que alguien haya lanzado la maldición asesina a la mortífaga que cargaba a Harry Potter pero más que nada, se hallaba furiosa con Albus Dumbledore por haber permitido un ataque así de inconsciente, irracional y más que nada, completamente absurdo.

Si bien no estaba de acuerdo con que un mortífago crie a Harry, podía afirmar que al menos era mejor que el plan original de Albus para el niño. Internamente prefería que una pareja de mortífagos criaran a Harry como su hijo adoptivo a que lo criaran esos detestables y horribles muggles que quien sabe que le hubieran hecho al pobre niño.

Aunque el peligro de que el señor oscuro lo use como su arma para evitar la destrucción es latente, no es aceptable que atacaran a dos mujeres con niños aunque estas fueran seguidoras de Voldemort. Eso es anti-ético y ella, por sobre todas las cosas no creía que Dumbledore fuera capaz de semejante…semejante bajeza.

Pero no se va a quedar callada, esta vez no, Dumbledore podía ser su maestro, su jefe y su amigo, pero eso no va a evitar que le ponga las cartas sobre la mesa y si los aurores quieren llevar a Albus a un juicio, pues que lo hagan.

Porque a ella no la educaron para seguir ciegamente a alguien sin cuestionar sus métodos, a ella la educaron para ser una persona decente y respetable como bien diría su padre, que en paz descanse.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que Dumbledore apareciera en la oficina de Hogwarts y la mirara con calma y la saludara tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Saludos, Albus, hay una cierta cosa que quiero hablar contigo urgentemente—comenzó McGonagall mirándolo con severidad como si de un estudiante travieso se tratase.

—adelante, Minerva—la voz calmada de Albus la hacía enfurecer mucho más por el hecho de que ni siquiera tuviera un atisbo de culpa.

—el día de hoy, llegó a Hogwarts una citación para que seas entrevistado por los aurores por que unas personas, que afirmaban haber actuado bajo tu responsabilidad, atacaron a los Malfoy y a Bellatrix Lestrange en un establecimiento de compras para bebés mágicos y uno de ellos lanzó la maldición asesina a Lestrange pero le dio al bebé que cargaba con ella—comenzó enseñándole la carta que estaba dirigida a la administración de Hogwarts y que por lo tanto McGonagall podía leer de lo que se trataba.

—ya veo, que desafortunado hecho—hablaba Dumbledore con calma pero Minerva podía ver que en su rostro estaba una sombra de ira y tal vez de desesperación.

—Albus, no veo razón alguna para que hayas enviado a miembros de la orden por el pequeño Harry, si es que ese niño lo haya sido, cosa que dudo, además es algo completamente anti-ético el emboscar a dos mujeres con niños y atacarlas—McGonagall seriamente dudaba sobre que ese bebé fuera Harry Potter, el color de los ojos no prueba nada, solo tiene rasgos de los Black y no se parece en nada a James, aunque debería esperar a que crezca un poco antes de decir algo.

—Minerva, imagina lo que podría hacer Voldemort con el niño, imagina como podrían tratarlo los mortífagos—empezaba a tratar de hacer comprender a Minerva con calma.

—Me supongo que al menos lo tratarán mejor de lo que iban a tratarlo los Dursley—recalcaba Minerva con furia.

—trata de comprender que es lo mejor para Harry, las barreras de sangre son poderosas y estará seguro—Dumbledore suspiraba pesadamente mientras miraba a Minerva directamente a los ojos.

—pero si los mortífagos parece que lo tratan bien, espera a ver qué es lo que harán antes de hacer algo, si el destino de Harry es derrotar a Tu-sabes-quien, entonces lo hará, si no lo es, no lo obligues y no lo metas en la guerra que tú mismo causaste, Albus, buenas tardes—finalizó levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del lugar.

**~CF~**

Con la noticia en el diario el profeta sobre lo ocurrido ayer en "Babbity's tail", todos los mortífagos que conocían al pequeño Phineas aparecieron durante todo el día en la mansión del señor oscuro con el fin de ver que le pasó, si estaba bien y algunos incluso sugirieron que llevaran al niño con un sanador.

Bellatrix se encontraba algo fastidiada pero podía comprenderlos, ella misma se hallaba tan aliviada, confundida y asustada por lo que le pudo pasar a Phineas que no se molestó en ahuyentarlos.

Severus, por su parte, no se separó de Phineas en ningún momento, el haberse estado lamentando seis meses sobre la muerte de Lily y su hijo y no haber pisado siquiera la mansión de su señor lo hizo cuestionar muchas cosas y ahora lo que quería era quedarse con el niño al menos los fines de semana porque en medio de abril, tenía que seguir dando clases allá en Hogwarts y evitar a Dumbledore hasta que acabe el año.

Rodolphus y Lucius fueron ese mismo día al ministerio a hacer la denuncia formal sobre el ataque. Para su sorpresa o fortuna, el ministro estaba preocupado por el ataque ya que si algo le pasaba en realidad al hijo de los Lestrange, perdería a un importante colaborador político ya que en menos de un año el poder de los Lestrange se hizo mucho más grande de lo que era antes y los Malfoy son importantes para el ministro.

Narcissa había regresado al día siguiente con Draco en brazos para saber si Phineas se encontraba bien o no, pero se halló a Bella buscando como loca por toda la mansión entre los mortífagos para ver cuál de ellos tiene a Phineas, aunque curiosamente cuando llego Narcissa, Bellatrix estaba buscando debajo de una alfombra.

—eh…Bella, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Narcissa se acercaba con Draco en brazos a su hermana lentamente, dudando de la poca sanidad mental de su hermana.

—busco a Phineas, uno de los mortífagos se lo llevo, se lo entrego a otro y así sucesivamente y no sé quién lo tiene—Bellatrix respondió mientras se levantaba y miraba debajo de una vasija costosa.

—No creo que un mortífago pueda caber debajo de una vasija, Bella—respondía Narcissa con cuidado de no cuestionar mucho a su hermana.

— ¿en serio? Pueden encogerse y huir con mi precioso Phineas, debo asegurarme—Bella dejo la vasija en su lugar y se dirigió a buscar detrás de los cuadros del salón.

—bueno, te ayudaré a buscar si es que vas a preguntar a un mortífago si ha visto a Phineas y a quien se lo dio—Narcissa miró a su hijo y le sonrió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y caminó jalando a su hermana hacia el primer mortífago que vio.

Ambas pasaron dos horas recorriendo toda la mansión del señor oscuro hasta dar con que el señor oscuro tenia a Phineas en su lecho mientras este leía cómodamente un libro en su habitación y el pequeño jugaba con un aro de juguete que cambiaba de color cuando lo movía.

Cuando lo hallaron, Narcissa se preguntó si su señor estaría aún en la locura cuando decidió que Bellatrix cuidara al bebé.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Tres meses después de que Phineas haya hecho rebotar la maldición asesina, todo había regresado a su curso natural, con excepción de que Severus venia todos los días desde que se acabó el curso escolar en Hogwarts y competía con Bellatrix sobre a quién quiere más el bebé, pero según los mortífagos, el pequeño Phineas quería más al señor oscuro pero nadie lo decía por temor a enfrentarse al crucio de Bellatrix o a verse asfixiados o muertos bajo una poción en la comida o bebida de parte de Snape.

El treinta de julio los mortífagos corrían de un lado para otro arreglando la mansión por el segundo cumpleaños de Phineas, el primero como Phineas y tal vez el segundo si hubiera quedado como Harry, mientras que el pequeño caminaba por toda la mansión siguiendo a Nagini.

**—****_ ¿estas segura?_**

**_—por supuesto, solo sígueme_**

**_— ¿y si mi mamá, papá o tío Sev nos descubren?_**

**_—diles que yo te llevé, además mi amo nos cubrirá a los dos_**

**_—de acuerdo, me gusta que nos ayude tu amo_**

Phineas había aprendido que puede hablar con las serpientes por herencia de su padre y lo usaba a su beneficio o más bien Nagini lo usaba a su beneficio llevando al niño por los lugares más recónditos de la mansión en busca de ratas y demás cosas comestibles para ella.

Para Bellatrix, Lucius y Severus fue un total shock el saber que los Potter habían tenido relaciones sanguíneas con los Slytherin antes de que estos se juntaran con los Gaunt y que eso se reforzó cuando el tatarabuelo de james Potter se casó con una squib relegada de los Gaunt y que James había tenido oculta esa habilidad por vergüenza debido al incidente de la cámara de los secretos de hace cincuenta años y ha sido el más oscuro secreto dentro de los Potter que se aclamaban como familia de la luz.

Tom, por su parte, sabía de la sangre de Slytherin en la sangre Griffindor de los Potter cuando hizo la búsqueda de su familia en su juventud y no se sorprendió mucho de la habilidad de Phineas, pero se sentía cómodo con que solo el pequeño entendiera lo que decía en pársel.

Nagini, había visto una oportunidad para tener algo que hacer cuando su amo estuviera ocupado, por lo cual empezó a llevar a Phineas para que la ayudara a conseguir su comida porque le divertía ver a Bellatrix corriendo por toda la mansión buscando en los lugares menos esperados, como por ejemplo cuando buscó en el horno de las cocinas.

Phineas había aprendido que su madre cruciaba a la gente que la llamaba loca, pero a pesar de eso es buena con Phineas y le ha enseñado cómo comportarse igual a un sangre pura, además de otras cosas extrañas, como cuando Phineas aprendió cómo acosar gente y seguía a Draco, su tío Sev y una vez siguió al señor oscuro Tom.

A Phineas le agradaba mucho el señor oscuro Tom, se sentía tranquilo y feliz cuando estaba cerca de él y a veces el señor oscuro Tom lo cargaba y le enseñaba alguna cosa o hablaban en pársel. Realmente le agradaba el señor oscuro y las cosas que hacía. Había aprendido también que el crucio del señor oscuro es más fuerte que el de su madre y que ambos tienen poca paciencia con todos, menos con Phineas.

Realmente le gustaba vivir como lo hacía, se sentía feliz estando rodeado de los mortífagos y el señor oscuro.

**~CF~**

Remus Lupin se hallaba terriblemente devastado el día de hoy, hoy hubiera sido el segundo cumpleaños del pequeño Harry pero todo lo que tenía y conocía se esfumó.

James, Lily y Harry están muertos, Sirius en Azkaban y ahora tiene que huir por ser un hombre lobo.

Por un instante deseó dejar todo y seguir a James y Lily, pero no es tan cobarde como para hacer eso, tenía que hacer algo, aún podía hacer algo.

Pensando en qué hacer ahora, Lupin no se dio cuenta de que unos pasos se acercaban a él hasta que se topó cara a cara con el hombre lobo que lo convirtió cuando era un niño.

_Fenrir Greyback_

—Oh, el pequeño Lupin vagando en un bosque de Albania, ¿no es algo muy sospechoso?—comenzó a hablar el hombre mientras se acercaba al maestro.

—por supuesto que no, los bosques de Albania son conocidos por ser peligrosos, es el único lugar en el que pude pensar para esconderme de la orden del fénix que creen que estoy del lado de Voldemort solo porque no respondí a la carta de Dumbledore para ser llamado a quien sabe qué cosa—respondía ya sin querer ocultar lo que pensaba. En realidad, estaba harto de todo, pero tenía que hacer algo al menos.

—entonces ¿Por qué no te unes a Voldemort? Eres joven, hábil y te transformé temprano, serias una buena adquisición para él—ofrecía como si nada Greyback mientras miraba el bosque.

Greyback había sido enviado a Albania con el fin de reclutar a los hombre lobo de estos lugares ya que si Voldemort tenía la mayoría de los clanes de hombres lobo, podía declarar que no son tan peligrosos y los ayudaría, pero no se imaginó encontrarse con uno de los convertidos por él en estos lares.

— ¡¿unirme al asesino de James, Lily y Harry?! ¡Nunca!—exclamo ofendido por la sola idea de colaborar con ese asesino.

-escuché que el niño Potter no está muerto, si te unes a mi clan, te diré lo que quieres saber y si haces lo que te digo, puede ser que te deje ver a ese niño—Greyback sonreía y mostraba sus blancos colmillos

— ¿Harry…está vivo?—con la voz casi apagada preguntó esperanzado de que no fuera solo un truco de Greyback para pasarlo al lado oscuro. Realmente deseaba ver a Harry.

—claro, ¿aceptas? No tengo tiempo ni la paciencia para fingir que si—Greyback movía uno de sus pies en clara señal de impaciencia ante la respuesta de Lupin.

—yo…—Lupin respiró profundamente tratando de poner en claro todo lo que pasaba en ese momento y la revelación.

Por un lado, Dumbledore le dio la espalda, sus amigos murieron y le ofrecen unirse al clan de los hombres lobo que claramente pueden ayudarlo con su problema y le ofrecen poder ver a Harry.

Obviamente tenía mucho que ganar y poco que perder, aunque no deseaba matar a nadie, pero podía arreglarlo con Greyback.

—Yo acepto unirme a tu clan pero no aceptaré matar a alguien u obedecer a Voldemort—aclaraba Remus algo ansioso de poder ver de nuevo a Harry, lo único que quedaba de los merodeadores, de sus amigos, de todo lo que ha tenido.

—bien, entonces acompáñame, tenemos que hablar con el clan albano de los hombre lobo, así que sígueme, cállate y escucha, cuando regresemos te diré dónde está el niño—Greyback empezó a caminar rápidamente seguido de Remus que le seguía el paso con cautela.

**~CF~**

Voldemort salía de su oficina tranquilamente para revisar cómo iban los preparativos de la fiesta de Phineas y asegurar los regalos del niño, debería mandar a Bellatrix y Rodolphus a comprar el regalo de su parte. No podía salir aún, si Dumbledore y su orden descubren que todo lo que hizo antes fue solo una farsa (eso de matar muggles y demás) para atraer a las familias nobles a su causa para luego empezar a hacer una infiltración lenta en el ministerio para que separen a los magos de muggles con la excusa de protegerlos de la ira del monstruo de Voldemort y atraerán a los nacidos de muggles para que no los asesinen también y los incluyan rápidamente en la sociedad y crear algunas leyes que protejan a los squibs.

Pero basta de hablar de eso, hoy tendría que pensar que le regalará a Phineas y hablando del susodicho.

— ¿Dónde está Phineas?—preguntó al entrar al salón y ver a Bellatrix buscando detrás de una estatua.

—mi señor, fui a las cocinas a ordenar a los elfos domésticos y cuando volví ya no estuvo, perdóneme mi lord—Bellatrix se inclinaba pidiendo perdón repetidas veces mientras los mortífagos se detuvieron de sus tareas empezando a mirar por todos lados hasta que Voldemort la detuvo al escuchar un siseo.

—**_ ¿en serio podemos leer esto?_**

**_—claro que sí, mi amo dice que solo un hablante de pársel puede entender estos libros y como tú me entiendes puedes leerlos_**

**_—pero el señor Tom se enojará por tocar sus cosas_**

**_—preguntémosle_**

**_—bien, vamos a preguntarle a nuestros señor_**

"nuestro señor" se escuchaba tan bien en los labios del pequeño Phineas, ya deseaba hacer que se vuelva su mano derecha. Tuvo que caminar lentamente hacia su librero privado donde guardaba sus libros de pársel que sacó la última vez que pisó Hogwarts y la cámara de los secretos.

Ahí se halló a Phineas en cuclillas con Nagini enredada en su cuerpo con un libro de cuentos en pársel que el mismo Salazar Slytherin escribió para sus generaciones venideras, lo pudo reconocer por el nombre de uno de sus personajes favoritos del cuento "Merope" quien se llamaba igual que su difunta madre.

—Phineas

El pequeño se espantó, soltó el libro y cayó de espaldas siendo retenido por Nagini al escuchar su nombre y regresar a ver al dueño del libro.

—señor, mi señor Tom, yo…yo lo siento mucho, Nagini dijo que podía y…yo lo siento mucho—Phineas se abrazaba a Nagini mientras retrocedía tratando de explicar lo sucedido completamente nervioso.

—tranquilo Phineas, no estoy enfadado contigo, pero hay libros que no debes tocar de aquí—Tom señalaba unos libros de magia muy oscura y magia pársel en el estante superior—el resto de libros están a tu disposición

El rostro de Phineas se iluminó y se levantó con una sonrisa y abrazó con fuerza el libro y miró a Tom fijamente.

—Muchas gracias mi señor Tom, le prometo no tocar los libros que no debo—prometía Phineas mientras volvía a su lugar para leer el libro con Nagini.

Si, Tom puede ser lo que quieran, pero tenía debilidad hacia Phineas.

* * *

Bueno, esta es la primera vez que dejo una nota de autor.

Espero que a todos les agrade la historia.

Respecto a Remus, él es un hombre lobo y su naturaleza oscura lo lleva a cuestionarse muchas cosas de la luz, además que está en una fuerte depresión al perder a todos los que quería y por esa razón aceptó tan fácil la invitacion de Greyback, ya que le ofrecían un lugar donde estar y la esperanza de ver a Harry.

Tom es débil con Phineas porque, como expliqué antes, Phineas lo acepta como es (un señor oscuro que tortura, mata y manipula gente) porque cree que es lo normal (las ventajas de que Bellatrix lo críe es que ve normal que lancen crucios y demás magia oscura).

Como en el resumen mismo está, la historia es un Tom x Harry, así que no se sorprendan que Tom se preocupe por Phineas y se vuelva algo paranoico como Bellatrix.

Si tienen preguntas pueden ponerlas en los reviews.

Gracias a todos por leer, comentar, seguir y añadir a favoritos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Dumbledore estaba pensando seriamente muchas cosas. Primero que nada, tenía que pensar qué hará para tener a Harry de regreso al lado de la luz, el que se quede con Tom solo le hará mal al pobre niño. Segundo que nada, estaba el hecho de que los miembros de la orden prácticamente se esfumaron. Frank y Alice Longbottom están delicados de salud por lo que pasó hace casi un año cuando los cruciaron hasta la casi locura, unos cuantos crucios más y ellos habrían enloquecido, Sirius preso para nada porque Harry no está con los Dursley, Moody vigilado por los aurores, Lupin desaparecido porque alguien hizo público el que es un hombre lobo.

Ah, Lupin, pobre Remus, era un buen niño, lástima que haya tenido tan grave problema, si él hubiera mantenido secreto el hecho de que era un hombre lobo, posiblemente le hubieran dado la custodia de Harry y no servía que él o Sirius hubieran ido por el niño y lo hubieran ocultado mientras Lily y James eran el señuelo.

Dumbledore necesitaba que Tom hubiera tratado de matar a Harry, hubiera rebotado y él hubiera terminado como algo menor a un espíritu y le habría dado tiempo de entrenar a Harry para que derrotara a Tom, pero no, Tom tenía que llevarse al niño en lugar de tratar de matarlo, tal vez su locura por tantos horrocruxes aún no se llevaba la brillantez que una vez tuvo Tom.

Y ahora tiene que recuperar a Harry porque hacer algo cuando este en la escuela ya no serviría, seis años no servirán contra diez años de crianza oscura, debía hacer algo y debía hacerlo ahora.

Dumbledore se levantó de su escritorio y miró a su fénix con curiosidad antes de volver a ver a la ventana.

—Dumbledore, deberías estar orgulloso, ese chico Potter vivió y está bajo el cuidado de una de mis tátara nietas ¿Qué más puedes pedir? Te dije que ese chico Tom era un Slytherin hecho y derecho digno de llevar la sangre de Salazar—la voz del director Phineas Black lo trajo de vuelta a su escritorio.

—Phineas, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? En esta generación no ha habido un Phineas Black, creo que veré que hacer con este caso, como dices, Tom es un Slytherin, pero por eso mismo es que debo alejarlo del pequeño Harry—replicaba Dumbledore al cuadro antes de que este empezara a reír para la confusión del director actual.

—no debiste subestimar al chico solo por unos horrocruxes, él no se arriesgaría a mutilarse a sí mismo y perder esa brillantez que tuvo, el anterior director te lo dijo también, debiste darle el trabajo a ese chico y tenerlo vigilado, eso habría hecho yo o apoyarlo desde el comienzo, es tu culpa que todo haya pasado, Albus, ahora no maltrates a ese niño que también es mi tataranieto—Phineas le hacía ver sus errores a Albus no porque fuera lo correcto, simplemente porque disfrutaba hacerlo. Su lado Slytherin se regocijaba al poder recriminarle a Albus sus decisiones respecto a Tom Riddle y Harry Potter.

—Phineas, supuse que tu no comprenderías mis decisiones, pero te pido que no me recrimines, si le hubiera dado el trabajo, hubiera convertido a los estudiantes en su propio ejército de mortífagos—declaraba mientras el resto de cuadros de los directores lo miraban fijamente.

—ahora tiene su ejército de mortífagos incluso sin que le dieras el trabajo, Albus, tomaste una decisión como un perfecto Griffindor y arruinaste muchas vidas, empezando por la de Gellert Grindelwald y terminando con la tuya, no me vengas a decir que no comprendo porque fui el director que estuvo presente en tu ceremonia de elección y en tu graduación, así que sé incluso lo que nadie sabe que has hecho—Phineas sacaba a relucir toda la brillantez ácida de un Slytherin mientras los demás directores lo miraban detenidamente.

El director Dippet volvió a ver a Phineas y luego a Dumbledore antes de asentir a lo dicho por el otro director ya difunto.

—yo quería darle el trabajo a Tom, pero era muy joven y tenía la esperanza de verlo como el siguiente ministro de magia, no quería atarlo a un cargo como maestro cuando su mente daba para mucho más, y vaya que así fue, todos conocen el nombre de Voldemort aunque en realidad siga siendo el joven y educado Tom—Armando habló con jovialidad tomando la palabra de su colega mientras Dumbledore lo miraba impasible, con calma, aunque por dentro estaba más que furioso.

Realmente hoy no era su día.

**~CF~**

Phineas leía una historia con Nagini en lengua pársel tranquilamente hasta que vio que uno de los elfos domésticos lo llamo a cenar.

Se levantó y dejo que Nagini se fuera a cazar mientras seguía al elfo hacia la mesa de la cena y saludó a todos y cada uno de los mortífagos que conocía que estaban presentes y tomaba asiento en su silla especial para alcanzar los cubiertos.

—Phineas, dime que fuiste a torturar animalitos—Bellatrix hablaba como si fuera algo normal lo que quería que hiciera el pequeño.

—Nagini y yo fuimos a buscar un libro del estante de libros del señor Tom y el señor Tom nos dejó leer un libro de cuentos—explicaba con un poco de dificultad ya que no podía pronunciar muy bien el sonido "r".

— ¿Qué libro leías?—Severus preguntaba tranquilamente. Se había acostumbrado al pequeño Phineas y el señor oscuro le dejó permanecer con el fin de que hiciera lo que le ordenase.

—un libro de cuentos, Nagini dijo que ella podía leerlo porque estaba en lengua de serpientes pero eso es más fácil que los libros que lee mamá, papá o tío Sev—explicaba sin comprender por qué a todos se les hacía más simple leer esos libros llenos de letras complicadas y no entendían los libros que él, el señor Tom y Nagini podían leer.

— ¿Qué clase de cuentos eran?—Rodolphus se tomaba en serio la educación de su hijo y usualmente tomaba el papel del padre que corregía y educaba, Severus del tío que consiente y Bellatrix de la madre loca que contagiaba a su hijo de su locura.

—unos cuentos curiosos, me gustó el de una bruja llamada Merope que vivía lejos de un pueblo de magos y que un día una bruja que viajaba con su hijo fue atacada cerca de donde vivía Merope por un Lethifold y su hijo le pidió ayuda a Merope, así que tuvo compasión por el niño y lo acogió, como el padre del niño había muerto devorado por un dragón, Merope lo crio y cuidó, pero un mago malo la acusó de haber matado a los padres del niño y habérselo llevado, entonces cuando todos se pusieron en su contra, el niño se interpuso entre la bruja y el mago malo y la maldición asesina rebotó hacia el mago malo y el niño les explico a todos y nadie dudó de nuevo de la bruja Merope—terminaba el pequeño Phineas con algo de dificultad.

Todos los mortífagos de la mesa miraron a su señor Voldemort, a Phineas y luego a Bellatrix expectantes a que pase algo.

—Nadie dijo que los cuentos fueran solo fantasía, el cuento de los tres hermanos es la prueba de ello—finalizó lord Voldemort y siguió su comida en completo silencio.

—seria genial tener ese escudo—el pequeño Phineas rió antes de seguir comiendo tranquilamente.

En ese momento todos pensaron exactamente lo mismo.

"¿acaso no recuerda el ataque de hace tres meses?"

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer.

El cuento que se supone lee Phineas en lengua pársel es un invento mío y si se preguntan porque puede leer eso teniendo solo dos años es porque Phineas heredó de su familia la lengua pársel y que para él los escritos en parsel que no usa palabras y letras, si no que usa simbolos parecidos a una serpiente y que para Phineas se le hace facil entender.

Y si, me agrada mucho el director Phineas Nigellius Black, en realidad me agradan todos los Phineas que he conocido (adoro a Phineas Fogg de la vuelta al mundo en 80 dias) y el pequeño Phineas Lestrange (aunque su nombre vino de una interesante manera)

Un review dijo que si Tom se hace igual de paranoico que Bella terminaría buscando a Phineas en la boca del basilisco y me agrada la idea de Tom buscando en la boca del basilisco de Hogwarts a un Phineas de once o doce años.

Y tambien esta nota es con el fin de hacer una consulta:

¿quieren que desde el capitulo 11 empiece la vida de Phineas cuando vaya a Hogwarts?

Gracias por sus reviews y espero sus respuestas~


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Bellatrix terminó de comandar a los elfos y mortífagos para arreglar la mansión, era el 31 de julio, el cumpleaños de su Phineas y si algo salía mal, iba a matar al responsable, sea quien sea.

Ya se acercaba la hora en la que Rodolphus traería a Phineas de regreso de pasear, todo estaba listo y perfecto, el señor oscuro se uniría al festejo más tarde porque estaba trabajando en algo muy importante que nadie sabía que era.

— ¡Ya llegamos!—la voz jovial de Phineas llamo la atención de todos y se volvieron hacia el pequeño para llevarlo al salón donde estaba la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Todos los mortífagos habían traído a sus hijos porque era un momento seguro en la mansión del señor oscuro y podrían estar ahí en paz. Phineas miró a Draco y a los demás hijos de mortífagos que se divertían en la fiesta y alegremente se unió a ellos jugando con Draco.

Todos los mortífagos bajaron su guardia y se dedicaron a pasar un rato tranquilo, sin misiones, órdenes o crucios, bueno, hasta que alguien se le ocurrió decir que Bellatrix está loca.

La pila de regalos de Phineas se quedó resguardada en la habitación del pequeño para que los otros niños no lloraran por no tener regalos hoy y la comida era servida por todo el salón mientras los pequeños correteaban de un lado para otro.

Todos hicieron un súbito silencio al ver al señor oscuro en toda la gloria que un hombre atractivo y poderoso como él pueda mostrar frente a sus seguidores. Con una túnica negra elegantemente decorada con hilo plateado y verde brillante.

Phineas sonrió radiante, el señor Tom se uniría a la fiesta y Nagini también. Miró a los niños a su lado, Draco, Pansy, Daphne y Theodore con una sonrisa.

— ¿quieren aprender a hablar con Nagini?

Todos los niños asintieron aunque Draco dudaba que fuera posible, su padre le dijo que Phineas sabe hablar con Nagini porque esa habilidad es hereditaria y porque ni siquiera podría hablar bien la lengua humana, mucho menos la lengua serpiente.

Phineas guio al grupo de niños de dos años que apenas y podían caminar hacia la gran serpiente oscura que se hallaba arrastrándose detrás de su amo cómodamente.

**_—Nagini, quiero enseñarles a Draco y los demás niños él como hablar contigo_**

**_—eso no se puede enseñar, eso es algo que se nace_**

**_—no es justo_**

**_—no me lo digas a mí_**

Los demás niños miraban asombrados a Phineas sisear y a Nagini responderle, inmediatamente Pansy pico el brazo de Draco.

— ¿sabes qué dice?

—no lo sé, todos los sonidos son iguales para mi

Phineas regreso a ver a Draco con confusión.

— ¿iguales? Son palabras, es muy fácil pero Nagini dice que muy pocos pueden y no se enseñar, pero no comprendo, por ejemplo para saludar a alguien solo es "**_saludos"_** no es tan difícil—empezaba a explicar Phineas pero parecía que un niño de dos años no es el mejor maestro de pársel del mundo menos para otros niños de la misma edad.

—**_Phineas, no pierdas el tiempo en eso, ya se está haciendo tarde y deben irse con sus padres, así que date prisa—_**Tom hablaba en pársel para que el resto de sus seguidores no escucharan, se supone que el estricto es Rodolphus.

**_—entendido mi señor, me despediré de ellos como mamá me dijo que debo hacerlo—_**Tom pensaba que la voz de Phineas era muy fina como para que suene algo amenazante su pársel, suena como una pequeña serpiente bebé o de esas serpientes inofensivas y a Tom le gustaba que sonara así.

Phineas inmediatamente se despidió lo más cordial posible para un niño de dos años rodeado de mortífagos y se dirigió a abrir sus regalos.

**~CF~**

Snape había salido de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Phineas sintiéndose tranquilo al ver al pequeño niño estar tan contento.

Lamentablemente, su tranquilidad se esfumó al ver la nota de Dumbledore en su casa.

"_Es necesario que vengas_

_A.D."_

Suspirando pesadamente, Severus se apareció frente a Hogwarts y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la oficina del director para encontrarse con el anciano director y unos cuantos cuadros volteados de los anteriores directores.

—ah, Severus, te demoraste esta vez, ponte cómodo ¿un caramelo de limón?—ofrecía amablemente el anciano antes de tomar asiento en su escritorio.

—No, gracias, ¿Por qué me mandó a traer?—Severus estaba molesto porque esto arruinó su día perfecto, pero nada puede ser perfecto, aunque la buena noticia era que mañana podría ver el rostro de Phineas cuando abriera su regalo.

—Por algunos asuntos—el director miraba al pelinegro con algo de sospecha y Snape agradeció el hecho de ser un experto en oclumencia y legilimencia—como sabrás, hace tres meses tuve una audiencia por un cierto asunto.

De pronto el rostro de Snape se tornó pálido mientras conectaba los puntos.

—el escándalo que decía que tu enviaste a un grupo de gente a atacar a los Malfoy y Lestrange en una tienda de bebés, lo recuerdo—Snape fingía indiferencia al asunto aunque en realidad solo quería evitar que alguien se diera cuenta y trate de hacerle de nuevo algo malo a Phineas.

—exacto, pero nunca dijeron sobre el hecho de que el niño conocido como Phineas Lestrange es en realidad el pequeño Harry Potter y que Voldemort lo secuestro después de matar a sus padres—Dumbledore seguía hablando lentamente mientras escuchaba los susurros de uno de los cuadros de los directores.

—no puede decirlo en serio, Phineas Lestrange es el hijo bastardo de Rastaban de sus días del terror de mortífago con una sangre pura de la luz que le atrajo un poco, pero porque Rastaban Lestrange tendría problemas con dicha familia es que Rodolphus y Bellatrix se hicieron cargo del niño para evitar que alguien se dé cuenta de que familia pertenece la madre para evitar conflictos entre sangres puras—explicó Snape mientras se levantaba de su asiento lentamente fingiendo indignación y confusión.

—Severus, escúchame, ese niño tiene la misma edad de Harry, los mismos ojos de Lily y es igual que el pequeño Harry en todo sentido, ese ataque de hace tres meses solo validaron mis sospechas—Dumbledore miraba a Snape mientras él se movía a revelar los cuadros de los anteriores directores que estaban ocultos.

— ¿A qué se refiere?—Snape movía su cabeza levemente ante los agradecimientos de los cuadros mientras evitaba mirar a Dumbledore que estaba mirándolo fijamente como si quisiera derrumbar sus muros de oclumencia.

—Lily tenía una muy fuerte protección hereditaria que cuidó a su familia e incluso a su hermana de cualquier maldición, incluso la maldición asesina que desaparece cuando tienen descendientes, es decir, ellos tienen un escudo que se traspasa a sus hijos, en el caso de Lily, ella lo tuvo y se lo pasó a Harry y ella lo perdió, como es algo hereditario, no hay forma de que el niño de los Lestrange tuviera dicho escudo que hizo rebotar una maldición asesina—finalizó su explicación Dumbledore mientras todos los cuadros y Snape lo miraban fijamente y algo desorbitados por lo acontecido.

Un silencio incomodo se implementó en el lugar mientras Snape no se atrevía a preguntar lo que debía hasta que dos de los cuadros de los directores rompieron el silencio.

— ¡¿lanzaste un Avada Kedabra a un niño de un año solo para probar tu hipótesis?!—Dippet y Phineas Black exclamaron horrorizados, iracundos y escandalizados mirando fijamente a Dumbledore.

—Armando, Phineas, por favor, me están mal entendiendo, desde el comienzo supe que era el pequeño Harry y solo necesitaba una prueba que ahora la tengo—Dumbledore levantaba una mano para que los demás directores que se pusieron a exclamar toda clase de cosas se detuvieran.

Snape estaba conmocionado, sabía que alguien había lanzado un avada a Phineas, pero no pensó que fuera Dumbledore, lástima que el ataque no le diera y nadie lo hubiera visto…o tal vez si lo vieron él los hizo olvidarlo.

—no puedo creer que haya hecho tal cosa, primero no protegió a Lily y ahora quiso matar a un pobre niño—Snape estaba a punto de irse o se quedaba y lo maldecía, debía tener autocontrol.

—todo tiene una explicación y tú mismo lo sabes—Dumbledore finalizó antes de que Snape partiera dejando solo al director.

Snape definitivamente tenía que decirle a su señor Voldemort y más que nada tenía que liberar su furia en algo que no fuera humano.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Phineas había salido a pasear con su madre tranquilamente con el permiso del señor Tom para que vea por primera vez el callejón Diagón y hacerle una prueba de sangre privada en Gringotts para arreglar la herencia Black en la cual Bellatrix y Phineas debían ir juntos.

Tom había sido mucho más cuidadoso esta vez y con el pequeño medallón con el símbolo de los mortífagos que le regaló a Phineas en su cumpleaños y varios mortífagos encubiertos que vigilen a ambos, los dejó ir tranquilamente.

Como la temporada de compra de los artículos de escuela para los niños en Hogwarts, nadie se preocupó de ver tanta gente siguiendo a Bellatrix y Phineas.

Bellatrix entró a Gringotts cargando a Phineas, sabía que Phineas podía caminar y casi seguirle el paso, pero le encanta cargar a Phineas a pesar de todo.

Saludó al goblin que se encargaba de su bóveda personal y pidió primero una prueba de sangre completa para Phineas antes de poder hacer algo sobre la herencia Black.

—Phineas, te va a doler un poco pero pasará rápido—Bellatrix le explicaba rápidamente mientras el goblin pinchaba el dedo de Phineas y sacaba unas cuantas gotas que dejó caer en un pergamino.

Phineas chupaba su dedo mientras veía que las gotas que habían caído se volvían negras y desaparecían del pergamino y aparecían unas cuantas letras que Phineas aún no entendía, ¿Por qué no podía estar escrito en pársel? Es más fácil.

—Madre, ¿Qué dice ahí?—Phineas señalaba la hoja frente a ellos y miraba a Bellatrix con curiosidad de saber que pasaba en esos momentos.

Bellatrix miraba la hoja y empezó a leerla para Phineas y para convencerse de que lo que dice ahí es cierto pero evitando ciertas cosas que Phineas no debería saber aún.

**_Prueba legitima de sangre realizada por el banco de los magos de Gringotts_**

**_Nombre completo real:_**_ Harry James Potter Evans_

**_Nombre complete adoptado:_**_ Phineas Rodolphus Lestrange Black_

**_Padres de sangre: _**_James Charlus Potter Black y Lily Evans de Potter_

**_Padres adoptados:_**_ Rodolphus Lestrange y Bellatrix Black_

**_Habilidades hereditarias:_**

_—lengua pársel heredada del linaje Potter-Gaunt-Slytherin_

_—escudo de los mil versos heredada del linaje Evans-Felth-Jester_

_—control sobre el basilisco de la cámara de los secretos de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts_

_—lazos indestructibles de lealtad heredada del linaje Potter-Griffindor_

_—magia pársel heredada del linaje Potter-Gaunt-Slytherin_

**_Herencias monetarias_**

_—bóveda escolar Potter (no se puede acceder hasta que tenga once años)_

_—bóveda familiar Potter (no se puede acceder hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad)_

_—bóveda Jester (no se puede anexar a otras bóvedas)_

_—herencia Griffindor (revisar en los registros de Gringotts)_

_—herencia Slytherin (revisar en los registros de Gringotts)_

_—bóveda Black (otorgada por Sirius Black, cabeza de la familia Black actualmente en Azkaban)_

_—bóveda de confianza Lestrange (no se puede acceder hasta que tenga once años)_

_—bóveda familiar Lestrange (no se puede acceder hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad)_

**_Herencias políticas_**

_—puesto en el Winzegamot a nombre de la familia Potter_

_—puesto en el consejo de Hogwarts a nombre de los Lestrange_

_—puesto en el consejo de Hogwarts a nombre de los Potter_

_—anillo de cabeza de familia de los Potter_

_—anillo de cabeza de familia de los Lestrange (en caso de la muerte de los actuales cabeza de familia Lestrange)_

**_Lazos sanguíneos_**

_—Narcissa Malfoy por parte de la sangre Potter-Black_

_—Draco Malfoy por parte de la sangre Potter-Black_

_—Sirius Black por parte de la sangre Potter-Black_

_—Bellatrix Lestrange por parte de la sangre Potter-Black_

_—Tom Riddle por parte de la sangre Potter-Gaunt-Slytherin_

_—Andrómeda Tonks por parte de la sangre Potter-Black_

_—Nimphadora Tonks por parte de la sangre Potter-Black_

Bellatrix se hallaba algo shockeada por algunas cosas de la hoja pero se recuperó rápidamente como una buena sangre pura y le explicó algunas cosas a Phineas quien asentía no muy seguro por lo complicado de las explicaciones.

—hay una cosa más que necesita su autorización como su madre legal—empezó el goblin al ver que Bellatrix termino de leer todo.

— ¿Qué cosa es?—pregunto rápidamente Bellatrix mientras Phineas seguía mirando la hoja sin poder entender nada de lo escrito ahí.

—hay una herencia Potter que está en mano de Albus Dumbledore que debe ser entregada al joven Lestrange, sin embargo, Gringotts no se hace cargo de tales cosas, solo podemos asegurarle para que envíe a alguien por el artículo—el goblin miraba a Bella preocupándole muy poco el hecho de que de un mago oscuro este cuidado al hijo de los Potter.

— ¿Qué clase de artículo es?-pregunto Bella empezando a pensar que le iba a decir a su señor sobre este asunto.

—la capa de invisibilidad pasada de generación en generación en la línea Potter—respondió el goblin arreglando sus papeles para comenzar el resto de asuntos a tratar.

**~CF~**

Severus se hallaba caminando hacia la oficina del señor oscuro pensando en muchas cosas, aunque afortunadamente ya había desahogado su furia, no iba a perdonar a Dumbledore por haberle lanzado un avada a Phineas.

Una cosa era sospechar que tenía un escudo poderoso, pero otra cosa era lanzarle un avada a un niño de un año, si no hubiera sido Harry Potter y hubiera muerto ¿Qué hubiera hecho? ¿Hubiera solo pedido perdón y hacer como si nada?

—Mi señor—saludó Severus tranquilamente haciendo una reverencia hacia su señor en cuanto le dejo pasar a la oficina.

—Severus, Phineas no está aquí, se fue con Bellatrix a Gringotts ¿Qué te trae a mi oficina?—preguntaba con calma el señor oscuro.

Hoy estaba tranquilo, había mandado a sus mortífagos a seguir a Phineas y le había dado al pequeño un medallón localizador que le avisaba si es que el pequeño estaba en peligro, además de haberlo dejado ir con Bellatrix y haber alertado a Rastaban en caso de que algo pase y vaya por ella y el niño.

Y no, el señor oscuro no estaba paranoico. La última vez que dejo a Phineas salir lo atacaron la orden del fénix y algún desgraciado que pronto moriría le lanzó un avada. ¡Un Avada Kedabra por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Y a un niño de un año! Era obvio que se iba a poner paranoi…precavido, eso, precavido.

—Mi señor, tengo información importante que le podría interesar—comenzó Severus tomando asiento tranquilamente y mirando al señor oscuro con la seriedad del asunto.

— ¿Qué clase de información puedes tener? Severus—Severus se ganó la atención del señor oscuro y este lo miro con la seriedad que el otro tenia.

—cuando regresé de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Phineas, Dumbledore me envió una nota que me necesitaba para algo, cuando fui me contó ciertas cosas, entre ellas que sabe que el hijo de Lily es Phineas y que él fue quien lanzó el Avada a Phineas con el fin de comprobar que era el hijo de Lily y que heredo su barrera—explico Severus lo más calmado posible aunque por dentro el solo recordarlo le daban ganas de ir tras la vieja cabra y ahorcarlo con su propia barba.

— ¿sabes si Dumbledore le ha dicho esta información a alguien aparte de los atacantes de hace tres meses?—Tom estaba serio aunque por dentro estaba furioso, el desgraciado que iba a matar resultó ser Dumbledore, pero claro que debía ser la vieja cabra quien hubiera hecho tal cosa.

—no señor, al parecer no le ha dicho nada a nadie más, antes de venir me encontré que McGonagall estaba enfadada con Dumbledore pero solo porque mandó a alguien tras Phineas, pero nada más, no sabe quien lanzó el Avada—finalizó Severus empezando a sentirse algo mal por la magia oscura en el ambiente proveniente de la furia del señor oscuro.

—bien, en ese caso tu misión principal no ha cambiado, tienes que conseguirme la profecía completa, vigilar a Dumbledore y reportarme lo que sea que haga—ordenó Tom aun despidiendo magia oscura con furia.

—Sí, mi señor, con su permiso, me retiro—inclino su cabeza Severus deseando irse, el ambiente estaba demasiado denso por la magia y la furia del señor oscuro no ayudaba mucho.

—Puedes irte—ordenó Tom y Severus salió casi corriendo de ahí mientras Tom miraba a Nagini entrar por la ventana y reportar algo.

Al menos esperaba que algo saliera bien o iba a cruciar al primero que apareciera.

**~CF~**

Remus había seguido a Greyback aun preguntándose porque lo hizo, aunque cuando vio a los clanes albanos de hombres lobo escaneándolo con la mirada, sus pensamientos cambiaron directamente hacia el cómo evitar que los lobos lo mataran.

Remus miró a Greyback y se sorprendió su propio autocontrol en frente de la situación con tantos lobos y lo siguió de cerca mientras hablaban.

En un punto de la conversación, Remus se dio cuenta de que los objetivos de Voldemort no estaban del todo mal aunque la matanza de muggles y el ataque a James y Lily no tenía sentido aún, pero en el resto de cosas, el plan estaba muy bien hecho, se notaba que Voldemort si era un genio.

Considerando seriamente las ventajas que podría tener si Voldemort ganara la guerra, fue interrumpido sus pensamientos por la voz de Greyback y el hecho de que lo jalaba del brazo rápidamente.

—ya terminamos, ¿vas a quedarte como idiota ahí parado todo el día? Me perdí la fiesta y la comida por tener que venir para acá, al menos quiero llegar a ver el nuevo artefacto del señor oscuro—gruñía Greyback por molestia y hambre mientras seguía jalando a Remus a través del bosque y lejos de los hombres lobos.

— ¿fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? ¿Qué paso?—Remus se hallaba completamente perdido mientras era jalado por Greyback por el bosque. Realmente no entendía de qué hablaba el tipo al que se acababa de unir hace unas horas.

— ¡la fiesta! La fiesta de cumpleaños de Phineas, iba a haber mucha comida, demasiada comida y el nuevo artilugio del señor oscuro, pero me interesa más la comida—Greyback hacia más que obvio su hambre mientras estaba saliendo del bosque.

—¿Phineas?—Remus se hallaba cada vez más perdido por lo que pasaba mientras Greyback sacaba un traslador de entre su ropa y miraba con exasperación a Remus antes de activarlo y aparecer dentro de la mansión del señor oscuro.

—sí, Phineas, antes conocido como Harry Potter, por ahí ha de estar, no huyas mientras voy a reportar a Voldemort lo que pasó—terminaba Greyback mientras soltaba a Remus y caminaba hacia la oficina de Tom mientras de esta salía Snape algo pálido.

— ¡Severus!—exclamo sorprendido Remus al ver al pelinegro salir del lugar

—Lupin—murmuró el maestro de pociones mirando fijamente al hombre lobo.

Ninguno esperaba ver al otro en este lugar, por un lado, Lupin sabía de la identidad de Snape como mortífago y como espía de Dumbledore, pero de todos modos le sorprendía estar frente al hombre dadas las circunstancias en las que estaba. Por otra parte, Severus sabía que Lupin había desaparecido después de la muerte de James y Lily y de la supuesta muerte de Harry, por eso realmente no esperaba encontrarlo cerca de Greyback, en la mansión del señor oscuro y precisamente frente a él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—el primero en preguntar fue Lupin quien miraba fijamente al maestro de pociones mientras su mano apretaba su varita con cuidado de no alertar al pelinegro.

—lo mismo te pregunto—Severus respondió cortante con su mano en la varita listo para lo que sea que pasase en el momento.

—estoy aquí por Harry—respondió Lupin. Sabia de la adoración de Snape por Lily y que ella quería que fuera su segundo padrino pero nunca logro preguntárselo.

— ¿Cómo sabes de él? ¿Quién te dijo lo de Phineas?—Severus inmediatamente se colocó en defensiva esperando una respuesta rápida o tendría que usar el hechizo desmemoriante en Lupin.

—Greyback me dijo que si me unía a su clan puedo volver a ver a Harry que está vivo y solo me dijo que ayer fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de Phineas—respondió Lupin rápidamente. No iba a dejar que nadie le impidiese ver de nuevo a Harry y saber que está bien y cuidado.

—Entonces, ¿estás del lado del señor oscuro?—preguntó Severus desconfiado, por alguna razón temía que sea un engaño para hacer de espía para Dumbledore o algo así.

—si

Con esa simple respuesta, Severus se calmó pero aún con cautela volvió a mirar a los ojos del hombre lobo. Solo había visto a Lupin hablar tan decidido cuando había propuesto llevarse a Harry y ocultarlo de Voldemort en caso de que algo pase.

Y le creyó.

— ¡Tio Sev!—la voz pequeña y animada de Phineas llamó la atención de los dos hombres mientras veían al pequeño correr hacia el pelinegro con una hoja en la mano.

—Harry—murmuró Lupin al reconocer entre las facciones de los Black y Lestrange al pequeño niño que vio durante un año con James y Lily.

—Phineas, ¿acabas de regresar?—Severus ignoró a Lupin y se fijó en el pequeño que corría hacia él para abrazarlo como saludo.

—sí, le pedí a mi mamá que me dejara llevarle al señor Tom la prueba de sangre que me hicieron en Gringotts—mostraba la hoja felizmente a Severus y a un shockeado Lupin que no esperaba ver a su pequeño cornamentita de ese modo.

— ¿Prueba de sangre?—Severus tomó la hoja y Lupin se le acercó para leer la hoja ambos a la vez mientras el pequeño Phineas miraba a Remus con curiosidad.

Lupin se quedó estático al leer toda la hoja mientras Severus se la regresaba a Phineas con algo de curiosidad respecto al linaje de Lily.

— ¿entendiste lo que dice aquí? Phineas—preguntaba Severus con cautela mientras el niño lo miraba fijamente.

—Mi mamá me lo leyó, pero algunas cosas no entendí—Phineas miró a Lupin antes de señalarlo con curiosidad— ¿Quién es? ¿Un nuevo mortífago del señor Tom?

Lupin no sabía que responder, por un lado, no quería que lo confundieran con un asesino mortífago pero por otro lado, Harry se veía cómodo hablando del asesino de sus padres y secuestrador y se veía contento.

—Es un aliado de Greyback—respondía Severus mirando de reojo a Lupin—puedes tratarlo como al resto de mortífagos

—de acuerdo tio—el pequeño Phineas se acercó a Remus y le tomó la mano— bienvenido al lado oscuro, el señor oscuro espera muchas cosas sobre ti y espero nos llevemos bien, mi nombre es Phineas Lestrange pero puedes decirme Phineas o pequeño Phi como me dice Feni

—mucho gusto pequeño Phineas, mi nombre es Remus Lupin—sin poder controlarse mucho abrazo con fuerza a Phineas, feliz de ver de nuevo a Harry aunque ahora se llame de otra forma.

— ¿eh? Igualmente—el pequeño correspondió al abrazo como si fuera normal y le sonrió al pelinegro que miraba todo sin intervenir.

El pequeño se separó del hombre lobo con una sonrisa y miró a la serpiente que se acercaba a Phineas.

— ¡Nagini! Tio Sev, iré a jugar con Nagini un rato, nos vemos tío Remus—Phineas se despidió y corrió hacia la serpiente mientras esta serpenteaba junto al pequeño, ambos silbando lo que los adultos identificaron como pársel.

—te explicaré lo que pasa con Phineas, sígueme Lupin—Severus habló y caminó hacia uno de los pasillos desolados de la mansión seguido por el hombre lobo.

Definitivamente era un día demasiado cansado para Remus.

* * *

Bueno, respecto al capitulo anterior solo me queda decir que no me agrada Dumbledore y que debia ser alguien poderoso como para poder lanzar un Avada, así que tenia sentido que fuera Dumbledore.

Respecto a este capitulo, tal vez se pregunten porque no incluí al resto de fundadores de Hogwarts en la herencia de Phineas y eso es porque según el cannon, Rowena Ravenclaw solo tuvo una hija (la dama gris) y por eso se supone que el linaje Ravenclaw pudo morir con ella. En el caso de Huflepuff le daré su herencia a alguien mas (no, no es Neville) para darle importancia a la casa de los buenos y leales Huflepuff. En el caso de Slytherin, aunque los Gaunt vivian en la pobreza, eso no quiere decir que toda la herencia de Slytherin se haya perdido ya que puede ser que la familia de Marvolo haya sido desheredada o no hayan sabido que tenian bóvedas de galeones y demás. (aunque Tom si sabe pero no tocará el patrimonio de su familia hasta que cumpla sus metas por su cuenta)

Aparte de eso, un review preguntaba sobre el título: Bueno, el titulo es de una cancion de vocaloid de la Evilious saga y de la saga Clockwork de Mothy. El titulo de la cancion es "Capriccio Farce" pero yo escribí "Capriccio Farse" y respondiendo al review, yo le puse con s la ultima palabra solo por un juego entre "farsa" en español y "farce" en italiano e ingles que significan lo mismo.

El siguiente capitulo se tardará más de lo esperado porque empezaré a hacerlos mas largos para cubrir la infancia de Phineas con Bella, Severus, Remus y sobre todo Tom, así que si lo subo mañana en la noche es por eso.

Gracias por su atencion~


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Nagini estaba en un rincón de la mansión de su amo rodeando a Phineas mientras veía con gusto como todos los mortífagos buscaban a Phineas y especialmente Bellatrix que estaba buscando en la chimenea entre los leños.

Nadie, ni siquiera Lupin que es un hombre lobo, se les ocurrió buscar en el cuartito del pasillo donde estaban en ese momento.

A Nagini le agradaba jugar con Bellatrix a "busca a Phineas" pero cuando se unieron más mortífagos al juego es mucho más divertido, además, su amo le dijo que podía hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando no mate a ningún mortífago.

**_—Nagini, mamá está buscando debajo de las macetas de las plantas ¿paramos?_**

Y ahí está, la voz del pequeño Phineas que tan felizmente acepta ayudarla en sus juegos y la acompaña en sus cacerías.

**_—paciencia, veamos cuanto tardan en darse cuenta que estamos frente a sus narices_**

Ah, sí, será divertido ver la reacción de Bellatrix al darse cuenta de que Phineas estaba frente a ella todo el tiempo.

**_—un día de estos le darán un ataque cardiaco a Bellatrix y me quedaré sin una de mis mejores mortífagos_**

Rayos, rayos, rayos.

Su amo los halló mientras se escondían por los siseos de su conversación mientras miraban a todos los mortífagos buscándolos

**_—mi señor Tom, Nagini dice que es divertido ver a mamá preocupada, no es nada malo, íbamos a aparecer en un rato_**

—mi señor, no hallamos a Phineas pero lo estamos buscando—decía al borde del colapso Bellatrix al imaginar lo que le puede pasar a Phineas y lo que el señor oscuro le haría.

En la mente retorcida de Bellatrix, si Phineas no aparecía por una hora es porque Nagini se lo llevo y se lo comió, si no aparece dos horas, la orden del avestruz se llevó a Phineas, si no aparece en tres horas el señor oscuro empezará a buscar.

—Tranquila, Bellatrix, ya lo hallé—decía el señor oscuro cargando a Phineas y sacándolo de su escondite ante las miradas estupefactas de todos los presentes.

Remus y Severus se lamentaban al no haber sido lo suficientemente listos como para competir con un niño de dos años y una serpiente de cincuenta y tantos.

Bellatrix miraba la hora y anoto en su libreta negra donde empezó a anotar que hacer en casos de que Phineas desaparezca:

_"Si Phineas desaparece treinta minutos posiblemente este escondido con Nagini mirándonos como si nada pasara._

_Hay que mejorar su supervisión y alejarlo de la serpiente homicida._

_No hay que molestar al señor oscuro cuando está enfadado."_

Remus dejó de pensar en el hecho de que su casi sobrino le ganó para centrarse en dos hechos que aún lo mantenían pensando seriamente.

—tio lunático, vamos a jugar con tio Sev y mamá—Phineas jaló a Remus e interrumpió sus pensamientos aun recordando la historia que Severus le contó sobre Harry.

No podía creer que Dumbledore haya ido tan lejos con un niño, con el hijo de James y Lily, Lucius Malfoy siempre tuvo razón al decirles que Dumbledore no era de fiar, pero no puede lamentarse por nada, ahora solo le queda cuidar de Harry y protegerlo de la guerra aunque Voldemort no sea una amenaza, no debe descuidarse de nadie.

**~CF~**

Tom estaba con Phineas en brazos mientras pensaba en maneras de torturar a Dumbledore por tratar de matar al pequeño hasta que este se fue de sus brazos y corrió hacia Remus.

Por una parte, su lado lógico diría que tiene que esperar y actuar con calma y poner a los maestros de Hogwarts, al ministerio y a la población mágica contra Dumbledore y luego desaparecerlo del mapa a su modo. Por otra parte su lado que se encariñó con Phineas diría que secuestre al viejo, le quite la varita y lo torture hasta que ruegue la muerte.

Pero Tom es una persona racional y pensante que no se deja llevar por las emociones fuertes y por eso haría la primera idea y luego la segunda pacientemente, pero por ahora debía usar a Severus para poner a los maestros de Hogwarts contra la vieja cabra, a Lucius y los mortífagos del ministerio para manipular a Fudge y finalmente a los medios de comunicación para la comunidad.

Había escuchado de una reportera que posiblemente le sea útil, si logra convencerla de publicar un artículo contra Dumbledore y luego unas cuantas cosas más sobre el pasado borrascoso de la cabra podría hacerlo caer de su trono.

También podría usar a Colagusano para que confiese que la cabra sabia de que era un mortífago y que él dejó al padrino de los Potter fuera arrestado y el porqué de esto, aunque para tener más veracidad tendría que sacar a Black de ahí.

Si logra que Snape le saque la información a McGonagall sobre donde iba a mandar al niño, tiene más posibilidades para hacerlo caer haciendo publica la información a su tiempo y lentamente cuando sea oportuno.

Sí, es una buena idea para que cuando nadie apoye a Dumbledore, pueda hacerlo desaparecer y torturarlo. Nadie verá sospechoso que el único enemigo de Voldemort sea Dumbledore, y que cuando Voldemort vea que Dumbledore no existe, deje a los muggles y nacidos de muggles en paz.

Y desde las sombras Tom se hará cargo de los cambios y de la completa separación de muggles y magos.

Oh si, su plan está yendo bien, por ahora debe hacer alguno que otro ataque en las familias muggles que maltratan a los nacidos muggles para que no crean que Voldemort se fue. Los reportes van bien y Greyback logro la aceptación de los hombres lobos albanos, los dementores siguen de su lado y en una semana serán las negociaciones con los vampiros mientras prepara todo para su viaje hacia las tierras nagas.

Muchos dirían que está manipulando a la gente a su antojo, pero en realidad ellos se unen sabiendo los pros y contras, solo Dumbledore es el viejo loco que cree en una profecía.

Hablando de la profecía, Severus dijo que cuando empiece el año escolar va a embriagar a Trelawney y sacar la profecía completa con algo de legilimencia, esa maestra ebria no sabrá que pasó hasta que sea tarde.

Para la suerte de Tom, aún falta mucho tiempo antes de que Phineas vaya a Hogwarts así que tiene tiempo para derrocar a Dumbledore para que la vida escolar de Phineas sea segura y tranquila.

Aunque conociendo a Phineas, no será del todo tranquila en especial por el basilisco con complejo de que debe proteger a los estudiantes en su estómago. ¿Qué pensaba Salazar Slytherin al dejarle una tarea así a un basilisco carnívoro que está encerrado en una cámara sin acceso a mucho alimento?

Por ahora el único temor era el basilisco, a menos que el chico que hizo que expulsaran en su quinto año siguiera trayendo criaturas salvajes a la escuela pero no debe pensar en eso ahora.

Debe regresar a su asunto principal que es hacer caer a Dumbledore de su trono y luego torturarlo. Le gustaba la perspectiva de la tortura.

Que grandiosa imaginación tiene Tom cuando se trata de torturar gente.

**~CF~**

Lucius Malfoy se hallaba en su gran mansión vigilando a su hijo mientras Narcissa mandaba a los elfos a cambiar el color de las cortinas, alfombras y cubre camas de todos los cuartos de la mansión.

—padre, ¿podemos ir a la mansión del señor tenebroso?—preguntó Draco mientras jugaba con uno de sus juguetes.

— ¿Para qué quieres ir a la mansión del señor oscuro?—preguntó Lucius levantando una ceja al escuchar la petición de su hijo.

— ¿para qué más? Para jugar con Phineas, tiene muchas cosas divertidas—respondía tranquilamente tomando otro de sus juguetes.

—tú también tienes muchas cosas divertidas, no es necesario que vayas con Phineas

—pero es aburrido jugar solo

Lucius se quedó mirando a su hijo por un momento antes de ponerse a pensar que pasaría al llegar a Hogwarts.

Por un lado sabía que su hijo estaría seguro bajo su mando, pero por otro lado sabía que si se juntaba mucho con Phineas, Dumbledore va a tratar mal a Draco también, pero de todos modos, Draco va a quedarse con Phineas, al igual que con Pansy, Theodore y los demás hijos de mortífagos.

Los Malfoy pueden ser muchas cosas pero son leales a quienes se hayan ganado su lealtad, desde su padre, el gran Abraxas, los Malfoy han seguido al señor oscuro y le han sido leales y fieles. Si Draco decide juntarse con Phineas y ayudarlo, no podría detenerlo a pesar de las adversidades.

Si, Lucius estaba seguro que la vida de Draco con Phineas sería algo que le ayudaría a madurar y convertirse en el digno sucesor Malfoy durante los años de escuela. Draco debe entender las dificultades de la vida antes de ser el siguiente heredero y poder llevar a la familia como debe ser.

—creo que será buena idea que te lleve a jugar con Phineas mañana si te comportas bien—finalizó sus pensamientos Lucius mirando a su hijo que asentía gustoso y contento.

—Entendido padre, me portaré bien—respondía el pequeño niño mientras sonreía felizmente y arreglaba unos mechones que caían a su rostro.

**~CF~**

Albus Dumbledore estaba revisando sus documentos en silencio mientras miraba con desdén el lugar donde estaba antes el cuadro de Phineas Black, el director que ha estado en completo desacuerdo de todas y cada una de sus acciones.

Si, Phineas es una amenaza incluso muerto aunque Albus Dumbledore nunca lo admita y en algún momento de su tiempo como director haya querido quemar el cuadro de este.

Phineas

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese nombre, ese maldito y oscuro nombre del niño que estaba poniendo a todos en su contra.

No, ese no es el nombre del niño, ese es Harry Potter, pero ahora es solo el amuleto de valor de Voldemort para poner a todos en su contra y fingir que el niño está feliz con ese grupo de mortífagos del circulo interno.

Primero McGonagall, luego los directores, ahora Snape, todo porque Voldemort no hizo lo que debía hacer. Pero aún tiene tiempo para encargarse de todo y de todos, especialmente con Voldemort actuando en las sombras y actuando como un maniático psicópata que asesina pobres muggles.

Además, ahora si objetivo preciso era encargarse de Phineas, tal vez hablar con los Weasley, son una familia tan numerosa que no va a ser sospechoso que uno de ellos se lleve a Harry confundiéndolo con sus muchos hijos.

Pero más que nada, ahora tenía que encargarse de recuperar a Snape como su espía potencial y aunque se jacte de ser un aliado de la luz, Albus Dumbledore tenía un pasado borrascoso y no tan de la luz como se supone era ahora.

Ah, Gellert reiría al enterarse de lo que está haciendo actualmente su querido Albus para recuperar a su espía donde Voldemort.

Se levantó de su asiento y tomó el polvo flu de la chimenea.

* * *

Bien, respecto a los reviews, en el siguiente capitulo habrá una serie de anecdotas de la vida de Phineas con los mortifagos, Bella, Tom, Remus y Severus.

En este punto muchos cuestionaran a Dumbledore, pero en unos capitulos futuros explicaré el porqué de su actuar asi que paciencia.

Ahora, respecto a Sirius, va a salir de Askaban, Tom va a usar todo lo que pueda usar en contra de Dumbledore y por cuestiones politicas va a sacar a Sirius (el cuando no se los diré).

Sobre los Weasley, solo diré que cada uno tendrá un destino diferente al del cannon, especialmente los gemelos (No dejare que Fred muera Q.Q).

Y por último, gracias a todos por sus reviews ya son 45 y no puedo estar mas orgullosa y agradecida con todos los que han seguido, añadido a favoritos y dejan reviews.

Perdon porque este capitulo no sea taaaan largo, pero en el siguiente lo compensaré.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Rodolphus y Rastaban habían llegado a la conclusión de que deben enseñarle a Phineas como usar su magia y enseñarle una que otra magia oscura y protecciones.

Aunque los demás los tachaban de paranoicos porque el niño tenía solo tres años, ellos lo veían como una medida de protección y cuidado de un niño que ha sido atacado dos veces desde que Bellatrix y Rodolphus lo adoptaron.

La primera vez en "Babbity's Tail" que le lanzaron un avada y la segunda vez un atentado contra el pobre niño por parte de los Weasley que estaban apoyando a Dumbledore.

Pero como punto a favor de los Weasley, un par de niños gemelos de seis años se llevaron a Phineas entre el escándalo, que provocaron tirando un montón de piezas de ajedrez al piso y haciéndolas rodar con magia accidental, y lo sacaron lejos de la tienda y lo ayudaron a buscar a Bellatrix que estaba a punto de cruciar a los Weasley por lo que hicieron.

Habiendo salvado a sus padres, los gemelos fueron amables con Phineas y tranquilamente prometieron volver a ver al pequeño una vez más. Pero de todos modos Rodolphus y Rastaban querían enseñarle a Phineas a defenderse.

—papá, tio Taban, ¿en serio me enseñaran a hacer magia?—el pequeño saltaba emocionado por la noticia frente a su padre y tio.

—Rastaban, Phineas, es Rastaban—replicaba el hermano Lestrange sin entender porque aún lo llamaba así aunque ya podía pronunciar casi perfectamente.

—Siempre te he dicho así, dijiste que si te gustaba que te dijera así—el pequeño Phineas hacia un leve mohín hacia su tio a sabiendas que este no se resistía a los mohines del pequeño.

—está bien, solo no me llames así en público—respondía vencido por lo que hacía el pequeño y lo cargo.

—bien, vamos a empezar tus lecciones buscando tu afinidad, hechizos de luz, neutrales u oscuros, para eso solo hacemos un hechizo para saber que podemos enseñarte, además que Severus dijo que te ayudaría con pociones, Lupin con algo de defensa y Bella con lo que te enseñemos nosotros dos—explicaba Rodolphus como si fuera un maestro con un estudiante de Hogwarts.

— ¿y el señor Tom? Él es bueno conmigo y me ha estado enseñando hace un tiempo—sonrió Phineas mientras miraba a los adultos que estaban claramente escandalizados al escuchar eso del más pequeño

— ¿Qué te enseñó el señor tenebroso?—pregunto rápidamente Rodolphus shockeado.

—él dijo que se llamaba magia pársel y que es algo que solo los hablantes de pársel pueden hacer sin varita ya que es algo heredado por nago…nagi…bueno unos seres parte serpiente—sonríe felizmente y sisea algo que ninguno de los dos pudo comprender e inmediatamente la caja de galletas llegó hacia las manos de Phineas

Rodolphus y Rastaban compartieron el mismo pensamiento al ver al pequeño heredero Lestrange.

"Así que por eso es que las cajas de galletas desaparecían"

—bien Phineas, eso es bueno ya que puedes controlar tu magia accidental con la magia pársel, así que podemos empezar con la teoría de la magia y hacer un viaje para comprar tu varita y que el señor oscuro le quite la restricción de menores de edad a la varita—comenzó a explicar Rodolphus.

—Cuando ya tengas tu varita empezaremos a ver los hechizos simples porque apenas tienes tres años—prosiguió Rastaban seriamente.

— ¿Puedo ir con el señor Tom a comprar la varita?—pidió Phineas a los adultos que se miraron entre si sin comprender que decir.

—Eso lo tiene que decidir nuestro señor—respondió Rastaban mirando a todos lados.

Y así Phineas huyó de su padre y tio para esconderse en el despacho del señor Tom con la caja de galletas hasta que estos se dieron cuenta que acababa de huir de nuevo.

Phineas volvía a salirse con la suya

**~CF~**

Tom había logrado convencer a Phineas que tomara sus clases con Rodolphus, Rastaban y los demás mortífagos un mes más tarde y ahora la gente miraba a un hombre apuesto de ojos rojos, piel pálida y cabello oscuro caminando tomado de la mano de un precioso niño de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos verdes felizmente.

Una vez mas pasó a la mente del gran y temido señor oscuro el porque estaba en el callejón Diagón con el pequeño Phineas caminando hacia la tienda de varitas sabiendo que tenia a cientos de mortífagos a su disposición.

Ah, si, por el pequeño y adorable mohín de Phineas y la voz suave y dulce del pequeño rogándole en pársel "Por favor señor Tom, quisiera salir con usted" y los ojos al borde de las lagrimas, en ese momento sabia que perdió contra el pequeño.

Tom llegó a Ollivander, la tienda que no había pisado desde que tuvo once años y le dieron su varita, su querida y amada varita de centro de fénix.

Al entrar vio el lugar exactamente como lo vio cuando era pequeño y al hombre, exactamente como estaba cuando le dio su varita.

—haber, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? 34 cm, tejo, pluma de fénix, flexible—decretó Ollivander al ver a Tom y prácticamente saltaba de la emoción al distinguir la varita del señor oscuro—esperaba grandes cosas de usted y vaya que las hizo, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Vine por una varita que pueda usar este niño—señaló a Phineas quien le sonrió al hacedor de varitas.

—vaya, un joven y pequeño mago, es algo raro pero no imposible—mencionó el hombre mientras media al pequeño niño quien reía cada vez que lo median por las cosquillas de la cinta métrica

—haber, pruebe esta—le acercó una varita con cuidado al pequeño que hizo una explosión y fue retirada rápidamente.

Phineas y Tom pasaron casi treinta minutos buscando una varita ideal para Phineas hasta que el hacedor de varitas miró a Tom por un instante y fue por una varita y se la acercó a Phineas quien reaccionó positivamente por primera vez.

—miren nada más, esta varita lo escogió exactamente a este pequeñito—murmuró Ollivander mirando a Tom y a Phineas.

— ¿Qué clase de varita tiene?—preguntó Tom curioso mirando a Phineas y su varita que el pequeño agitaba gustoso.

—Acebo, 27.94cm, flexible, pluma de fénix, curiosamente, el núcleo de fénix de esta varita viene del mismo fénix que dio su pluma para su varita, señor Voldemort—Ollivander respondió felizmente mientras miraba a Phineas—sus varitas son hermanas

— ¿Qué significa cuando dos varitas son hermanas?—pregunto Tom con prudencia mirando al maestro de varitas y a Phineas.

—que no se podrán matar entre si ya que los núcleos hermanos reaccionan entre ellos y crean un vínculo, es algo fascinante pero no quisiera ver a estas dos varitas peleando entre ellas—respondió el maestro de varitas con fascinación mientras miraba a Phineas

Tom se quedó un momento contemplando a Phineas pensando en todo lo que implicaba que la varita gemela de la suya. Estaba en lo correcto al escoger a Phineas como su futura mano derecha, con una varita tan similar a la suya, no podría ser más que su mano derecha ya que sería imposible para Phineas el pensar en matar al señor Tom.

— ¿entonces mi varita es la hermana de la del señor Tom? ¡Eso es una genial noticia! Mamá y papá se pondrán contentos—el pequeño sonreía y se acercaba al hombre al que todos temen y le tomaba la mano mientras sonreía— ¿podemos ir a comprar los ingredientes de pociones que tio Sev dijo que necesitaría?

Ollivander miró anonadado al temido Voldemort levantarse, pagar por la varita del niño y llevarlo de la mano como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Definitivamente debe alejarse del espino, esa madera solo crece en lugares peligrosos y debe ser una señal del fin del mundo.

Y así el día del señor oscuro y el pequeño Phineas finalizó con los dos sentados en la heladería del callejón Diagón comiendo helado ante las miradas anonadadas de todos los mortífagos que andaban por ahí de casualidad.

Es que no todos los días puedes ver al señor oscuro comiendo helado de cono con un niño, específicamente el niño de la profecía que se supone iba a matarlo.

**~CF~**

Bellatrix empezó a enseñarle a Phineas las maneras de comportarse de un sangre pura y unos hechizos de la familia Black, sin embargo, cada que Phineas se aburría hacia alguno que otro hechizo en pársel y acababan con muchas plumas de almohadas sobre ellos y eso hacía que Bellatrix lo cargara felizmente y salieran del lugar olvidando la lección por lo cual, Phineas de cuatro años de edad sabía cómo comportarse y demás a pesar de sus manipulaciones con su madre, padre, tíos y el señor Tom.

—Phineas, ¿sabes que no vas a escaparte de tus lecciones para siempre?—preguntó Bellatrix mientras estaban cubiertos de plumas.

—No me escapo, me gustan las plumas de las almohadas—respondía Phineas simplemente con una sonrisa.

—pues esta vez no habrán almohadas porque tienes que aprender—Bellatrix cargó a Phineas y salió felizmente con el pequeño hacia el jardín—aquí vamos a estudiar porque si regresamos adentro volveremos a llenarnos de plumas.

—si mamá—Phineas respondía con gusto de estar en el jardín hasta que se fijó en una figura lejos de ahí observándolos

— ¿Pasa algo?—pregunto Bellatrix al ver a Phineas mirando un punto a lo lejos.

—una persona está viéndonos—Phineas señaló a la figura que inmediatamente se escondió pero Bellatrix alcanzó a verlo por unos cuantos instantes y regresó dentro de la mansión con Phineas.

—ve con la serpiente homicida psicópata y espera—Bellatrix indicó antes de correr a reportar a su señor que la figura que había visto era de uno de los miembros de la orden del fénix, exactamente Kingsley Shackebolt y había identificado a Bellatrix y posiblemente a Phineas.

—Nagini, mamá te dijo una palabra que no entiendo—Phineas se fue a buscar a Nagini tranquilamente haciendo caso a su madre mientras la serpiente empezaba a sisear en respuesta.

Con la noticia de Bellatrix, Tom hizo caso a su sentido sobreprotector y paranoico y mandó a avisar a todos los mortífagos que estén alerta mientras miraba a Bellatrix.

—llama a Regulus y Walburga, te quedarás con tu tía y primo hasta que nos aseguremos que Phineas está a…—no logró terminar su oración por el enorme estruendo que anunciaba que las barreras hechas por Voldemort habían sido derribadas y que la gran mansión estaba a merced del ministerio y la orden del fénix.

— ¡cuida a Phineas!—ordenó el señor oscuro mientras salía a toda prisa hacia el salón donde ya se estaba librando una batalla entre aurores del ministerio encabezados por Kingsley Shackebolt y Rufus Scrimgeour y por otra parte la orden del fénix sin la presencia de Remus ni Snape, quienes se mantuvieron bajo una serie de hechizos que evitaban ser reconocidos y buscaban a Phineas por todo el lugar.

Bellatrix corrió como alma que lleva el diablo buscando a Phineas y matando aurores mientras Rodolphus y Rastaban se encargaban de algunos miembros de la orden del fénix y veía de reojo entre las sombras a Severus y Remus con algunos hechizos de apariencia evitando que el lugar se viniera abajo.

Phineas estaba hecho un ovillo rodeado por Nagini mientras abrazaba el libro de cuentos de Salazar Slytherin y repetía incansablemente el hechizo de pársel que Nagini le indicó mientras miraba alrededor con terror.

¿Por qué esa gente atacaba? Nadie había hecho nada malo, cruciar personas y matar muggles maltrata magos estaba bien según Phineas, por eso no comprendía porque se peleaban de una forma tan cruel hasta que vio a un hombre de larga barba blanca con una túnica extraña acercarse a él.

—Harry Potter, ven conmigo—el hombre de barba habló y Phineas retrocedió al ver a Nagini saltar sobre el hombre para atacarlo.

¿Harry Potter? Pero él se llamaba Phineas Lestrange, ese hombre debe estar loco o quería hacerle daño, el señor Tom una vez le dijo que no confíe en la gente que no sea mortífaga o que lo llame de otro nombre porque de ese modo le harán daño.

— ¡Señor Tom!—gritó con toda la fuerza que un niño de cuatro años pueda tener mientras su magia accidental lo hizo aparecerse junto a la túnica del señor oscuro para aferrarse a ella con temor de todo lo que pasaba ahí.

Tom, al darse cuenta de que Phineas estaba junto a sí, erigió una barrera protectora mientras dejaba al pequeño tras de sí y seguía lanzando avadas a diestra y siniestra mientras mandaba un hechizo en pársel hacia Severus y Remus para que sacaran a Phineas de ahí.

Inmediatamente ambos aparecieron con capas y capuchas en la cabeza y se llevaron rápidamente a Phineas de ahí mientras eran observados por Dumbledore, quien iba a ir tras ellos pero fue detenido rápidamente por lord Voldemort.

—no puedes armas un escándalo y huir, Dumbledore—Tom detuvo la huida del anciano con un hechizo.

—solo voy tras lo que le has quitado a la luz, Tom—respondía el anciano mientras apuntaba su varita hacia el señor oscuro.

Dumbledore

Phineas se grabó en la memoria ese nombre como el nombre de alguien que quería hacerle daño, como alguien que estaba atacando a su señor Tom, como el líder de los hombres que atacaban a su madre, padre y tio.

En ese instante Phineas se dio cuenta que el peligro que eran los aurores, el ministerio y especialmente Dumbledore para él, para los mortífagos, para su familia y para Tom que atacaron sin avisar y que no tienen compasión con Lucius que protegía a Draco ni siquiera con él.

Phineas supo donde estaba su lealtad al ver como un par de mortífagos caían y su madre lanzando la maldición asesina a cuanto auror estuviese frente a ella al igual que el resto de mortífagos, menos Snape y Remus que se llevaron a Phineas a una habitación lejana del salón.

**~CF~**

Un mes después del atentado, Phineas y todos los mortífagos cambiaron la base oscura a la mansión Black cercana a Hogsmade con el consentimiento de Regulus y Walburga Black, ya que según Tom, la mejor forma de pasar desapercibido por el enemigo, es estar frente a sus narices.

Phineas conocía a Regulus porque era un mortífago con el que usualmente jugaba ya que el señor oscuro decía que era un buen mortífago. Aunque desconocía por qué decía eso.

Regulus, por su parte, agradecido por las ideas de su señor y de que no haya hecho los siete horrocruxes, había pensado inicialmente en irse del lado del señor oscuro hasta que vio a Phineas a cargo de Bellatrix y él, como buen samaritano, decidió que Bellatrix estaba suficientemente loca como para hacerse cargo de un pequeño niño y se quedó tranquilamente con el señor oscuro.

Walburga había aceptado felizmente ya que era una orden de su señor y como buena mortífaga haría lo que su señor deseara y para que cuestionarse, Phineas era lindo, inocente y digno para educar como un Black a pesar de ser mestizo.

Tom había hablado seriamente con Walburga respecto a Sirius con el fin de hundir a Dumbledore, y como esta odiaba más a Dumbledore que a la vergüenza que Sirius era para la familia Black, aceptó volverlo a incluir en el árbol familiar solo para que Tom pueda hacer sus movimientos y unos cuantos hechizos de memoria a Colagusano y esa parte de su plan estará sobre ruedas.

Regulus se había compadecido, encariñado y hasta aceptado a Phineas como miembro de la familia y felizmente le mostró la mansión Black a Phineas.

* * *

Bien, primero que nada mis disculpas ya que me castigaron y puedo acceder a la laptop pasando un dia y me tardaré con las actualizaciones.

Segundo, quiero dedicar este capitulo a dos personas, a mi Ts Road-tan porque fueron quienes me apoyaron a seguir y me ayudan a decidir las parejas y algunas otras cosas.

Respecto a Regulus, tengo la hipotesis de que Tom esta mas conciente de lo que puede y no puede hacer y por eso se dio cuenta de que el hacer los siete horrocruxes solo lo llevaria a la locura y por lo tanto no hizo los siete, tal vez tres o cuatro y por eso no tiene hecho al guardapelo y por lo tanto (como ya explique) Regulus no lo traicionó y no murió por eso (mi sueño seria incluir el Barty Jr. x Regulus aqui pero eso depende de ustedes).

Respecto a Walburga, no ha muerto de un ataque por la muerte de Regulus pero si es fiel a Tom porque es su lord y nadie le puede decir que no a Tom siendo humano (*¬*)

En fin, actualmente Phineas tiene 4 años, desde ahí seguirán los momentos random entre Phineas y todos los mortifagos, Draco y tal vez un roce más con los gemelos Weasley (¿mencione que los adoro?)

Gracias por leer y lamento la demora


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Dumbledore estaba arreglando algunas cosas con el ministro Fudge cuando apareció tocando la puerta rápidamente Shackebolt anunciando que acaba de encontrar el escondrijo de Voldemort e inmediatamente Dumbledore y Scrimgeour lideraron al mayor grupo de aurores bajo la autorización del ministro y arribaron inmediatamente en la mansión Riddle en Little Hangleton.

La batalla dada en ese lugar fue épica y si no fuera por la gran cantidad de bajas en el lado del ministro y de la orden del fénix, Dumbledore y Voldemort se hubieran enfrentado mucho más tiempo.

Pero las bajas eran más que evidentes y Scrimgeour considero necesario retirarse y lo anuncio a todos mientras los mortífagos miraban a su señor combatir con Dumbledore pero ninguno esperó que una barrera más poderosa que cualquier "Protego" evitara y reflejara los ataques hacia el gran señor oscuro y todos los aurores lo atribuyeron al gran poder de Voldemort, pero los dos combatientes sabían que ese escudo era el mismo escudo de los mil versos que tenía Phineas heredado.

Dumbledore se distrajo por un momento pensando en el escudo y escuchó a Lord Voldemort levantar su varita y gritar el encantamiento de la marca oscura y todos los mortífagos, incluyendo a Lupin y Phineas, desaparecieron del lugar dejando la mansión Riddle completamente sola con solo el bando de la luz allí.

Los aurores y la orden del fénix no sabían a ciencia cierta por qué Voldemort y los mortífagos se fueron a pesar de tener la ventaja. Algunos asumieron que era porque el señor oscuro temía de Dumbledore, otros asumieron que era porque iba a llamar al resto de sus mortífagos para aplastar a los aurores y salieron de lugar.

Pero Dumbledore pudo ver por un instante en los ojos de Tom la preocupación pero no sabía exactamente el porqué, pero esa preocupación fue lo que hizo que Tom abandonara la batalla a sabiendas de su odio expreso por el viejo.

El anciano regresó a ver a los aurores y les anuncio que regresarían al ministerio y que él hablaría con el ministro personalmente a lo cual los aurores aceptaron y desaparecieron de la escena de la batalla rápidamente mientras el anciano se quedó en su lugar mirando alrededor de la mansión.

—Tom, ¿acaso crees redimirte con la compasión? Grave error, si eso se remediara tan fácil Gellert no tendría que estar en su celda pudriéndose en lugar de estar conmigo—murmuró a la nada mientras recorría la escena de la batalla.

Ah, Gellert Grindelwald, su adorado Gellert.

Albus intentó todo en su poder para que olvidaran a Gellert y poder estar con él, pero no, el mundo es cruel y malvado con todos los que aman al equivocado. Y Albus lo sabía amargamente bien.

Gellert nunca fue el malo de la historia, la idea había sido de Albus y como tenía que mantener las apariencias, mantener a Abeforth, mantener la imagen del perfecto Albus a quien Nicolás Flamel le extendió los brazos como a un amigo.

Y Gellert, ah, el enamorado de Gellert decidió llevar a cabo todos los planes de su Albus y suyos y eso lo llevo a ser conocido como el gran señor oscuro antes de Voldemort.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, el mundo los había puesto en los bandos separados y Albus tuvo que enfrentarse con todo el dolor de su alma con la persona que más adoró en esta vida solo porque uno de ellos no tuvo el valor como para ponerse al lado de su amado y seguir adelante.

—Gellert, si dejo a Voldemort en tu lugar, ¿te podré tener alguna vez de nuevo conmigo?—preguntó a la nada mientras miraba las paredes sin cuadros del lugar y suspiraba pesadamente antes de desaparecer y aparecer en Hogwarts, en su oficina, donde Fawkes tenía una carta vieja y amarillenta en el pico.

El anciano con nostalgia tomó la carta y la abrió descubriendo la última carta que el señor oscuro Grindelwald le envió antes de que sus destinos se separaran.

_Querido Albus_

_Logré el apoyo de nuestros ideales en algunos de mis ex-compañeros de Durmstrang lentamente están uniéndose más a la causa por el bien común._

_¿Cómo te está tratando Flamel? Espero que te trate bien o tú serás el único creador de la piedra filosofal._

_Los muggles se están haciendo irritantes, uno no puede pisar Alemania sin escuchar sobre Hitler, los nazis, la segunda guerra mundial y toda esa tontería muggle._

_Hay que vernos pronto, te tengo una sorpresa que te encantará, lo sé._

_¿El último día del mes en la cantina del valle de Godric como siempre?_

_Espero la respuesta._

_Pd: nuestro Fawkes siempre llega rápido con las cartas, dale un premio._

_Gellert G._

Albus nunca respondió la carta, nunca fue a la reunión y el señor oscuro Grindelwald le confesó en su duelo final que había encontrado la piedra que buscaban y que tenía un regalo oculto para él en su árbol favorito del valle de Godric.

El pensadero de plata que tanto quería Albus junto a un libro celta de historia antigua de la era de Merlín.

Después del duelo con Grindelwald, Dumbledore se sintió la persona más horrible de este mundo y ahora, después de cincuenta años, iba a arreglarlo todo.

Si Voldemort toma el lugar de Gellert, nadie va a notar que el anterior señor oscuro fue liberado de su prisión para acabar su vida donde siempre debió haber estado.

En el valle de Godric en la modesta casa de los Dumbledore.

**~CF~**

Tom se había hecho cargo de las protecciones sobre el hogar Black, aumentando las barreras ya existentes en la casa, gracias a su larga historia con los Black, especialmente con Cygnus y Orión.

Habiendo hablado con Walburga y habiéndole hecho entender las cosas sin necesidad de un imperius, ahora empezaba a tramitar las cosas con los mortífagos dentro del ministerio y Lucius era una gran ayuda que mantenía a Fudge lejos de Dumbledore desde el chistecito del ataque a la mansión Riddle. Lentamente empezó a tramitar el hecho de que Dumbledore dejo a Sirius podrirse en Azkaban a merced de los dementores por tres años y ahora, el señor de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black (gracias a Walburga que lo incluyó de nuevo) puede presentar cargos contra el ministerio y especialmente contra Dumbledore.

Claro que cuando salga tendrá que enviar a Lupin para que le haga entender las razones y que no se crea un maldito mortífago que se pone del lado del asesino de su mejor amigo. Pero Lupin, con el tiempo, demostró ser una persona muy sabia y útil en algunos casos aunque solo lo haga por Phineas. Al mismo tiempo, Greyback ha empezado a vigilar a Lupin y mantenerlo al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado en el bando de la oscuridad para que se acople a ella y eventualmente, se una a la idea de cambiar el mundo mágico.

Tom estaba consiente que pronto Lupin entraría al lado oscuro, no solo por la ayuda que le brindaba Greyback con su lado de lobo, también por el hecho de que los hombres lobo nunca rechazan a su especie y los ideales del líder eran aceptados por la manada ya que el líder siempre veía por la manada y su seguridad. En una mente y alma en completa soledad, un atisbo de ayuda y comprensión es lo necesario para que alguien acepte sus circunstancias.

Y eso era lo que hacía Greyback.

Por otra parte, Phineas en su inocente y adorable forma de ser podría ayudar a su padrino real a entender todo sobre el lado oscuro.

Y gracias a Severus, Tom ya sabía una parte del plan de Dumbledore y no hay que ser un gran genio como para darse cuenta el resto del plan, solo saber un poco de psicología o haber vivido como un niño maltratado física, emocional y psicológicamente. Y para desgracia de Tom, la segunda opción era lo que le permitía saber lo que pasaría con Phineas si Dumbledore ponía sus garras en él.

— _**¿señor Tom?**_

El susurro inocente en pársel de Phineas lo sacó de sus miles de pensamientos y fijó su vista a los ojos verdes brillantes que asomaban por entre el cuerpo de Nagini enroscada en el cuerpo del pequeño niño de cuatro años.

— _**¿sucede algo? Phineas**_

El pequeño se subió con ayuda de la enorme serpiente al regazo del mayor para sentarse en sus piernas con el libro de cuentos de Salazar.

—_**quiero leer un cuento aquí con usted, no molestaré mucho**_

Tom no sabía si lo se dejaba llevar por ese tono tranquilo y dulce y esa mirada fija llena de ternura con el libro en las manos o simplemente dejarlo ahí o mandarlo. Al final decidió por la segunda opción por el bien de su orgullo y por el bien del pequeño.

—_**de acuerdo, puedes quedarte hasta la siguiente reunión con los mortífagos**_

—_**como ordene mi señor**_

**~CF~**

Phineas a los cinco años había comenzado a aprender a leer y escribir junto a los demás hijos de mortífagos. Phineas lo veía como algo sin importancia ya que podía escribir y leer pársel y eso le era suficiente.

Pero con unas cuantas palabras del señor Tom, Phineas cambio de opinión y decidió aprender a leer y escribir todos los idiomas que pudiese y con esa meta en mente, aprendió con Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodolphus y Narcissa.

—oye Phineas, ¿Cómo se dibuja la pe?

El pequeño miró a su papel y luego al rubio que le pregunto.

—Ni idea Draco, decían que es una bolita y al lado un palito pero si lo hago…—el pequeño empezó a dibujar y se lo mostró al rubio— parece una be y no sé dónde hay que ponerle el palito, sinceramente es más fácil el pársel

—Eso lo dices porque lo heredaste, para mí son dibujos más difíciles—se quejó el rubio llamando la atención de los otros niños.

—Son fáciles, mira—Phineas dibujó algo y se los pasó a todos—así es tu nombre en pársel

—Parecen serpientes—dijo Pansy pasando el dibujo a Theodore.

—Es obvio, el pársel lo hablan las serpientes—dijo Theodore pasando la hoja viendo a Pansy con cara de "duh"

—no me vengas a hacer muecas, Nott—refunfuñó Pansy antes de darle un sape al niño

— ¡oye! Solo porque mi padre dice que no te pegue es que no te pego de verdad, Pansy—dijo de mala gana sobándose el golpe.

—no peleen, el señor Tom se enoja cuando ve a sus futuros mortífagos pelear—tranquilizó Phineas antes de mirar con el ceño fruncido a los dos niños que pelearon.

—Deberían hacerle caso, él vive con el señor oscuro—señaló Crabbe haciendo énfasis en lo más obvio.

—si no me dices no me entero Crabbe—dijo con obvia ironía Draco antes de volver a enfocarse en su papel.

—hagamos esto, el primero en lograr la pe tiene derecho a las galletas que Phineas roba de la alacena—señalo Theodore a lo cual todos aceptaron y se pusieron de nuevo a estar con sus papeles.

Cuando Tom le anunció a Phineas que iba a haber alguien más en la mansión, no se imaginó que fuera el mismísimo Sirius Black traído por Remus y a punto de pelear con Severus.

Al día siguiente, los diarios despotricaron contra Dumbledore y su extraña y retorcida justicia al por fin haberse dado el juicio del señor de la antigua y noble casa de los Black y claro que con la exhaustiva búsqueda de "Colagusano" que les llevó a los aurores casi un año (haciendo resaltar el pensamiento de Tom sobre la inutilidad de los aurores en cosas de investigación) pero al final atraparon a Pettigrew y después de un año de que Tom haya decidido sacar a Sirius de Azkaban, el hombre estaba en la mansión Black cerca de Hogsmade con su horripilante madre y su extraño hermano con su retorcida lógica.

Para Sirius eso era algo horrible. El tener que regresar a esa casa con esas personas, pero para su suerte, Lunático estaba ahí y le ofreció todo el apoyo que un amigo merodeador puede dar.

Al ver a Sirius, Phineas se le acercó a Remus.

—tío lunático, ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? Feni dijo que era muy importante para el señor Tom—sonreía el pequeño abrazando al hombre lobo ante la mirada asombrada del exconvicto

—saludos Phineas, me fue bien y te quiero presentar a un amigo muy importante mío—Remus señaló a Sirius y este le saludó amablemente—Phineas, Sirius Black, él es uno de tus padrinos reales.

El pequeño Phineas había asentido con gusto y había dado la mano al recién llegado con una sonrisa que a Sirius le recordó a James y Lily.

—saludos padrino, mi nombre es Phineas Lestrange, espero que puedas ayudarnos como tio lunático—sonreía Phineas presentándose como un buen niño sangre pura.

— ¿padrino? Digo, saludos Phineas—respondía perdido Sirius mientras correspondía al apretón del menor.

—Phineas, llevaré a Sirius a ver al señor de la casa, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes ir a jugar con Nagini hasta que Draco y los demás niños lleguen—explicó Remus sin desear decirle a Tom por ninguno de sus nombres.

—de acuerdo tío lunático, hasta luego padrino—se despedía el pequeño corriendo hacia una enorme serpiente.

**~CF~**

Las lecciones para volar en escoba que Phineas tomó a los seis años con Draco, Lucius y Rastaban fueron de lo más extrañas ya que cada que Phineas tomaba la escoba podía hacer piruetas y acrobacias como un experto jugador de quidditch.

Remus estaba completamente orgulloso de que su pequeño haya heredado la pasión de James por el quidditch.

Sirius miraba anonadado al pequeño, después del shock inicial se mantuvo un rato procesando la información y aceptando la verdad de que Phineas, Harry, era su ahijado y estaba seguro en el lado de la oscuridad. Lo que lo tenía confundido.

Walburga lo seguía incitando a unirse al lado oscuro como buen Black (lo que asustaba a Sirius) mientras que Regulus se mantenía en contacto pero no tanto, al menos Sirius agradecía que no todo el mundo lo atosigara con unirse al lado oscuro.

Phineas estaba feliz en la escoba que Lucius les compró a Draco y Phineas ya que su hijo le pidió darle una escoba a su amigo protegido del señor oscuro y Lucius puede ser muchas cosas, pero adora a su hijo lo suficiente como para cumplirle los caprichos que tenga.

Tom estaba mirando por la ventana a Phineas quien le saludó felizmente antes de volver a bajar al suelo.

El señor oscuro estaba complacido, el pequeño era rápido aprendiendo y muy bueno en todo lo que hacía, temía a Dumbledore, a la orden del fénix y a los aurores, usaba hechizos de pársel y nunca se despegaba del libro de cuentos de Salazar que estaba en el piso junto con su varita cuando tomó la escoba, jugaba con Nagini y tenía afinidad para magia oscura.

Realmente Tom hizo bien en llevárselo.

* * *

Bien, primero que nada, aunque parezca que es muy rápido la salida de Sirius, el siguiente capitulo ahondará más el hecho de que Sirius acepte el lado oscuro y toda la cosa igual que Remus, pero Sirius es mas cabeza dura en ese aspecto.

Phineas actualmente tiene seis años y va a entrar a una escuela de niños sangre puras, así que es normal que empiecen a llevarse bien los futuros Slytherin.

Respecto a Dumbledore, bueno, tenia que poner que amaba a Grindelwald porque eso se ve lindo y me gusta la pareja de Grindelwald y Dumbledore y con eso también expliqué algunas de las razones por las que Dumbledore es el enemigo de Tom.

Como se habran dado cuenta, al comienzo del capitulo puse lo mismo que en el anterior pero desde la perspectiva de Dumbledore, ya que puse el anterior desde la perspectiva de Phineas.

Gracias por leer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

A los siete años de Phineas, Sirius tuvo que adaptarse a la idea de convivir con el asesino de sus mejores amigos, al igual que Remus, se le hacía difícil llamarlo por su nombre.

¡Por la magia de Merlín! ¡Ese tipo secuestró a Harry y lo obliga a llamarse Phineas y luego querían que lo aceptara así como así!

Remus decía que Sirius era muy "cabeza dura" pero que haría todo su esfuerzo para poder convencerlo de que esto era lo mejor para Phineas, ya que Sirius no estuvo en el momento en el que los aurores atacaron o cuando Dumbledore le lanzó un avada. Sirius no lo había visto y por lo tanto no lo sabía, no creía que aquel amable anciano fuera tan malo.

Pero en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Phineas no se sentía mal, asustado o con temor se dio cuenta de que esto fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle a Phineas ya que el mismísimo Severus Snape lo apuntó con su varita y lo llevó a punta de amenazas al pensadero cercano para que dejara de despotricar contra el señor oscuro que con solo un movimiento de varita lo podría matar.

Sirius al entrar en el pensadero la noche antes del cumpleaños siete de Phineas había visto la memoria del señor oscuro revelándole todo lo que había pasado con Phineas anteriormente conocido como Harry. Antes de poder asimilar todo lo que pasó, la siguiente memoria se mostró en el pensadero.

Dumbledore confesando haber lanzado el avada Kedabra a Phineas con el fin de asegurarse de que ese niño era el hijo de Lily y James Potter. El shock de Sirius fue grande pero no podía haber memorias falsas que él, como auror, no pudiera identificar, así que tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que Dumbledore si trataba de dañar lo único que quedaba de James y Lily.

Sirius estaba en un gran debate interno: por un lado estaba el hecho de que Dumbledore, teniendo el poder que tiene, no hizo nada para demostrar que Sirius era inocente y dejó que se pudriera por cinco años en Azkaban y dejara al maldito traicionero rondando por ahí como la rata asquerosa de alcantarilla que es. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que siempre ha renegado la magia oscura y que siempre estuvo del lado de la luz, peleando hombro con hombro junto a James contra los mortífagos y que Voldemort mató a James y Lily.

—despierta ya, Black, peleas del lado del viejo que quiere usar a un niño de siete años como un arma, dejarlo con la horrenda hermana de Lily para que lo maltrate de seguro, dejarte a ti pudriéndote y más que nada, no respetar la voluntad de Lily—finalizó Snape mirándolo fijamente y con dureza.

Severus nunca se imaginó que tendría que estar regañando al estúpido que lo atormentó en la escuela para que se diera cuenta de su estupidez y entrara al lado del señor oscuro. Ciertamente el mundo tendría que estar de cabeza.

—entiéndelo de una buena vez, yo siempre he estado del lado de la luz, del lado de Dumbledore, James también y ahora no sé qué pensar de Dumbledore, de Voldemort, así que no me apresures a tomar una decisión que no tomaré a la ligera porque estaría mandando al demonio todas mis creencias por el bienestar de mi ahijado—finalizó Sirius seriamente.

—Pues tómala y entrégate ante el viejo para que te mande de regreso a Azkaban—finalizó Severus molesto dando media vuelta.

—no digo eso, escúchame un momento—Sirius evitó que Severus se fuera mirándolo con ira. Una parte de Sirius no sabía porque lo hacía, pero otra parte de él no quería estar solo con los mortífagos desconocidos, como bien dice el dicho. "Más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer". Prefería estar con Snape a tener que hablar con algún mortífago o con Voldemort y Remus no estaba en ningún lado por ser el día después de luna llena.

—entonces habla de una maldita vez, Black, no voy a soportar tus rodeos—Severus se estaba cansando de tener que estar como el maldito consejero de Black, pero no puede hacer nada, si el señor oscuro pierde un potencial aliado por su culpa, ni todos los crucios del mundo le bastarían al señor oscuro.

—no sé qué hacer, yo quería mucho a James, era mi mejor amigo y el estar con su asesino, me hace sentir como si lo traicionara, pero por otro lado, no puedo estar lejos de Harry, es mi ahijado, mi protegido, el vivo recuerdo de James y Lily y parece ser feliz aquí con el asesino de sus padres, criado por mortífagos y no puedo dejarlo solo—reveló Sirius mirando a Severus fijamente tratando de que comprenda su pesar.

— ¿crees que fue fácil para mi hacerme la idea de que sirvo al asesino de Lily? Tu sabias que Lily era mi mejor amiga, pero yo decidí mi lado, yo decidí servir al señor oscuro y él tuvo la misericordia de darle tres oportunidades a Lily, pero ella prefirió morir a darle una oportunidad al señor oscuro y por ese favor estoy en deuda con él a pesar de que la mato y ese niño es lo único que queda de Lily y lo protegeré a toda costa porque se lo prometí a Lily que lo haría—explicó Severus mirando fijamente a Sirius. Si, ambos estaban en la misma situación y con el mismo dolor y determinación.

—supongo que debo resignarme como tú y quedarme aquí, todo por el bienestar de Harry y la memoria de James—dijo con dificultad Sirius. Después de todo, no podía encontrar a alguien de acuerdo a sus pensamientos, e irónicamente ese alguien resulto ser el grasoso murciélago que molesto en la escuela con James.

**~CF~**

Phineas fue puesto bajo las enseñanzas junto a todos los hijos de mortífagos, mayores o menores en las mansiones Malfoy y Lestrange ya que el señor oscuro se había opuesto a la idea de mandar a Phineas a una escuela para niños mágicos o muggles bajo su paranoi…preocupación por que alguien ataque o secuestre a Phineas sea quien sea.

Por lo tanto los tutores que compartían los niños los llevaron a una amistad y compañerismo que Phineas apreció verdaderamente.

Uno de los tutores que quería incluir a todos los tutelados que a pesar de ser hijos de mortífagos, siguen siendo niños, así que había decidido ayudarlos a desarrollar sus mentes desde ahora. Un día, les preguntó qué era lo que querían hacer cuando crezcan. Las respuestas de algunos no le sorprendieron a los mortífagos que vigilaban a los niños y al tutor, pero la respuesta de Phineas los dejó algo extrañados.

—a ver, Phineas, ¿Qué deseas hacer cuando crezcas?

—quiero ser la mano derecha del señor oscuro Lord Voldemort y ayudarlo a obtener el mundo mágico para cambiarlo por el bien de la magia oscura y de los niños mágicos

Nadie esperaba que un niño de siete años tenga una idea tan grande ni ambiciosa como el estar al lado del señor oscuro y declararlo abiertamente como si fuera algo bueno.

Nagini que había ido ese día con Bellatrix como premio por los sobresalientes de Phineas, sonrió como cualquier serpiente sonreiría al escuchar la respuesta, para serse sincera, esperaba que Phineas estuviera con Tom, ya que es la única persona que lo comprende y entiende en todos los sentidos, siendo Phineas la única persona con la cual Tom se atreve a mostrarse humano y vulnerable.

—por… ¿Por qué quieres ser la mano derecha de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?

—porque el señor oscuro me trata bien y soy la única persona que habla pársel y puedo ayudarlo y cuando sea grande voy a ayudarlo y seré el segundo mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos

Bellatrix estaba orgullosa de su hijo tan leal al señor oscuro y tan buen niño con la magia que sin duda sabía que se haría el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

**~CF~**

Un día durante los ocho años de Phineas, Draco se acercó mientras leía un libro de pársel con Nagini y Lucius estaba en una reunión con el señor oscuro y el círculo interno.

—Oye Phi, ¿Qué es eso que lees?—le preguntó el rubio sentándose junto al menor saludando a Nagini con el respeto que se merece una enorme serpiente come hombres.

—el libro de cuentos de Salazar Slytherin—respondía tranquilamente perdido en la lectura que para Draco eran solo dibujitos raros.

— ¿no que has estado con ese libro no sé cuántos años?—interrogaba curioso mientras miraba el libro y luego al menor.

—sí, pero me gustan los cuentos del libro, uno de mis favoritos es el de la bruja Merope, pero también me gusta el cuento de la serpiente y el león—Phineas sonreía y cerraba el libro para ver al rubio fijamente.

— ¿Qué cuento es ese de la serpiente y el león? Yo solo conozco los cuentos normales, como el de los tres hermanos y demás—respondía Draco mirando con curiosidad al libro.

—el cuento de la serpiente y el león cuenta la historia de una serpiente que había dejado el nido muy joven y estaba surcando todo el país buscando sabiduría pero un día muchos lobos atraparon solo a la serpiente y la serpiente trató de defenderse pero los lobos eran muchos más, entonces un león había aparecido y salvó a la serpiente herida de los lobos, luego se llevó a la serpiente con sus amigos, un águila cuervo y un tejón que curaron a la serpiente y le pidieron unirse a su pequeño grupo, la serpiente aceptó porque le agradó el león y de ahí los cuatro juntos habían seguido su camino buscando a un animal conocido por ser el más sabio de todos, cuando lo hallaron, aprendieron mucho de aquella cabra y decidieron pasar sus conocimientos a todos los animales del mundo y entre los cuatro hicieron una escuela, pero un día, la serpiente se dio cuenta de que quería al león pero este no quería a la serpiente, así que cuando la serpiente había hecho un lugar solo para él en la escuela para poder pasar con el león, el león lo rechazó, entonces huyó de esa escuela dejando al león solo para que se diera cuenta de su error—contaba Phineas con gusto ante la mirada del niño rubio.

—Qué extraña historia, ¿al final la serpiente terminó solo y triste?—pregunto Draco mirando a Nagini con curiosidad.

—sí, terminó casándose sin amor y sin deseos de seguir pero su familia lo obligó al igual que al león—contestó acariciando la cabeza de la serpiente a su lado.

—qué curioso, pobre serpiente—murmuró Draco antes de que Phineas le sonriera.

—lo bueno es que el león se dio cuenta de su error, además, Nagini dijo que el descendiente de la serpiente va a estar con el descendiente del león—afirmaba Phineas antes de jalar al rubio por la mansión Black—hasta eso vamos a conversar con uno de los cuadros que hay por aquí, algunos conocen al señor Tom y me contaron que cuando fue a Hogwarts fue el prodigio y el mejor alumno de todos y el jefe de Slytherin.

— ¿los Black conocen el pasado del señor tenebroso?

—vamos a que te enteres

Cuando Lucius salió de la junta y se puso a buscar a Draco para irse e inmediatamente poner manos a la obra al plan del señor oscuro, se dio cuenta que las mansiones Black rivalizan en grandeza y complejidad con las mansiones Malfoy y no era que le sorprendiera, simplemente no estaba familiarizado con buscar a alguien en una mansión tan grande.

Halló a Draco y Phineas sentados frente a un cuadro que tenía la inscripción "Cygnus Black", entonces comprendió la complejidad de lo que pasaba, por lo que sabía, Cygnus, Orión y Walburga fueron algunos del circulo interno del señor oscuro y los primeros pero más apreciados mortífagos.

—…entonces en ese momento nos dijo a todos "ya sé que tenemos que hacer ahora, cada uno con su poder político, pueden llegar muy alto y cuando lo hagan podrán cambiar el ministerio y las leyes que los oprimen" en ese momento yo accedí felizmente, me agradaba la idea de que podamos lograr la ley de protección contra los magos oscuros y la aceptación de la magia oscura, los Black, por naturaleza somos una familia apegada a las tradiciones y más que nada al poder de las artes oscuras y según Tom me contó cuando saludamos, ambos son descendientes de los Black y como tales deben portar la sangre con orgullo—terminaba su relato Cygnus Black con orgullo antes de fijar su vista en Lucius.

Phineas y Draco se levantaron de sus lugares y cada uno saludo a su manera de sangre pura a Lucius.

—Por tu apariencia juraría que eres descendiente de Abraxas, siempre dijo que cuando tuviera un hijo este sería su copia y creo que no se equivocó ¿hijo o nieto?—preguntó la pintura al ver al rubio.

—hijo, mi padre se retiró pero todavía vive—recalcó Lucius mirando con una leve reverencia a Cygnus.

—ya veo, mándale mis saludos

—lo haré

**~CF~**

Cuando Phineas tenía nueve años y empezaron los duelos entre los pequeños hijos de mortífagos para saber quién era el más talentoso entre todos, Bellatrix y Lucius habían apostado en favor de sus hijos mientras que los demás veían un caso perdido el tener que interponerse en su apuesta, tanto Draco como Phineas habían sido bien entrenados y ambos eran brillantes, sin embargo todos sabían que la ventaja de la magia pársel de Phineas iba a ser algo injusto en un duelo contra Draco.

Parkinson había dado como una idea el que podrían decirle a Phineas no usar magia pársel contra Draco para que sea igual. Bellatrix iba a lanzarle un crucio cuando Severus aceptó, al ser el juez imparcial, ya que quería a ambos por igual, le pareció lo más justo para ambos.

Una vez comenzó el duelo, Draco y Phineas habían estado peleando lo mejor que podían hacerlo siendo solo niños de nueve años pero resulto en un agradable empate hasta que Phineas aprovechó un instante de distracción de Draco por un hechizo bonito que hizo Phineas y se acercó a él para empujarlo levemente y con eso Severus consideró que Phineas gano el duelo ya que si hubiera sido una pelea a muerte, Phineas puede usar algún hechizo como ese para distraer al oponente, acercarse y lanzar inmediatamente un avada o cortarle la cabeza a alguien, claro que no lo dijo frente a los niños para no traumatizarlos mucho.

Bellatrix reía como loca pero quien le dijo eso termino en el piso gritando por el crucio de ella pero nadie le prestó mucha atención. Sabían que si le decían loca, ella les lanzaría un crucio hasta que aprendan. Walburga solo miraba con aprobación a Phineas y murmuraba que debería haber llamado a Abraxas para que viera esto y poder burlarse en su cara.

Draco juro que iba a mejorar tanto que no caería en esa trampa y eso era más que suficiente para Severus.

Sirius al ver el duelo, recordó el momento en el que james había peleado con Lucius por haber insultado a Lily pero este duelo fue más infantil y con más inocencia que aquel, en los ojos de ambos solo estaba la diversión de hacer algo diferente mientras que en ese duelo en ojos de ambos estaba el deseo de defender su creencia. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

— ¡padrino Sirius! ¿Viste? Me salió bonito ese hechizo, tengo que decirle al señor Tom sobre eso, será una bonita noticia para él—Phineas se acercaba a su padrino que lo levanto del suelo para felicitarlo.

—sí, lo vi, fue un buen hechizo el que usaste Phin—felicito Sirius antes de bajar al pequeño que Salió corriendo a la oficina del señor oscuro.

Pero Phineas no llego a la oficina de Voldemort.

En su lugar, se quedó mirando como una lechuza se posaba en el patio de la mansión Black desde la ventana. Sin esperar a nada salió corriendo por la parte de atrás de la mansión no tan rápido que por suerte pudo ser divisado por Regulus, quien siguió al pequeño para evitar que algo le pasase.

Al llegar donde la lechuza, Phineas se arrodilló frente a esta y miró que traía una carta antes de mirarla a los ojos con curiosidad innata de un niño.

— ¿Esta carta es para alguien de la casa?—preguntó el niño a la lechuza y esta asintió y levanto su pata para que desatara la carta.

Al desatar la carta, vio que la dirección no estaba puesta pero la lechuza supo dónde estaba.

_Para Phineas Lestrange_

— ¡es para mí! ¡Me mandaron una carta!—se levantó algo sorprendido y contento el pequeño antes de cargar a la lechuza y regresar a la mansión hasta que diviso a Regulus en la puerta de la mansión.

— ¿una carta? Phineas—preguntó lo obvio Regulus tomando la lechuza para que se posara en la cabeza de Phineas.

—sí, una carta para mi ¿no es genial? Me mandaron una carta, Regulus—sonreía Phineas antes de mostrarle a Regulus la carta que recibió.

— ¿Me dejas verla Phineas?—pidió con precaución Regulus. No quería que esa carta fuera algo malo o que su contenido lastimara a Phineas, él sabía que el señor oscuro oculto todo rastro de Phineas para que nadie pudiera saber su verdadero ser y no lo atacaran o peor aún, volvieran a tratar de secuestrarlo.

— ¿Por qué? Es mía, quiero leerla—pidió Phineas siguiendo a Regulus quien caminaba al salón donde estaba el pobre y tonto mortífago que había llamado loca a Bella.

—Porque debo mostrarle a tu madre y buscar quien te mando la carta para agradecer—excusaba rápidamente mientras el pequeño asentía y le entregaba la carta. Phineas confiaba en Regulus, era el hermano de su padrino y el primo de su mamá, era bueno y amable con él.

—gracias Phineas, puedes llevar a la lechuza a la lechucería para que coma y tome algo mientras buscamos quien te la mandó—sugirió Regulus y el pequeño salió con la lechuza posada en su cabeza hacia la lechucería.

—bella, tenemos algo entre manos—dijo Regulus una vez Phineas estuvo lejos como para escucharle y estaba cerca de la lo…Bella.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—esto—le mostro el sobre de la carta con el nombre de Phineas y todo el color del rostro de Bella se fue antes de tomar la carta y lanzarle todos los hechizos de detección que conocía y al ver que no tenía nada la abrió con cuidado ante la mirada de Sirius, Severus, Regulus y Lucius.

_Estimado Phineas _

_Te escribimos esta carta porque queremos saber cómo estabas._

_Dijiste que ibas a venir seguido al callejón Diagón pero desde hace seis años no te vemos, no creemos que pase lo mismo que la última vez que nos vimos, mamá no es tan loca como para tratar de llevarte de nuevo._

_En fin, no podíamos enviar cartas en casa porque mamá no nos dejaba y nuestra lechuza no es tan buena en hallar gente, así que tuvimos que esperar a estar en Hogwarts para poder enviar una carta y el año pasado Percy nos estuvo acosando como no tienes idea._

_Nosotros somos los gemelos que conociste en el callejón Diagón cuando te perdiste hace un tiempo, tal vez no te acuerdes pero nos diste algo que era tuyo y como no sabemos dónde vives y cuando empacábamos todo nos dimos cuenta de que nunca te regresamos tu objeto, nos lo trajimos para que mamá no lo tire y poder entregártelo, si te llegó la carta nos envías una respuesta de cómo te entregamos esa cosa, dijiste que era_ _importante porque te lo había dado uno de tus tíos y deberíamos entregártelo._

_Esperando una respuesta (y un saludo a toda tu enorme familia)_

_Gred y Feorge Weasley alias Fred y George, los gemelos demonio de Griffindor._

_Pd: ¿era en serio eso de que tu madre lanza crucios a todos los que le digan loca? ¡Eso es genial!_

Decir que Bellatrix no quedo asombrada seria mentir. Nunca en su vida imagino que un…no, dos Weasley le escribieran a Phineas solo para regresarle un juguete de hace cinco años.

—bien, no es nada del otro mundo, además parece que lo enviaron a espaldas de los demás Weasley, creo que Phineas puede responder la carta—decía Sirius releyendo la carta, era obvio que dos personas la escribieron y eran niños por su caligrafía.

—los Weasley gemelos que entraron este año no son como los demás de su familia, los otros tres eran estudiantes aceptables pero esos dos solo piensan en cómo hacer bromas a la gente, aparte de eso no son ninguna clase de peligro para nadie—respondía Severus antes de ver que desde que Bellatrix leyó la carta, el señor oscuro ha estado ahí.

— ¿Qué sabes de estos…gemelos? Severus—pregunto el señor oscuro con clara molestia en su rostro al tener que preocuparte por Griffindor desde ahora.

—mi señor, bueno, Fred y George Weasley, entraron este año, Griffindor como todos los Weasley, sus notas son aceptables pero no parecen ser una amenaza más que por sus bromas, no se llevan muy bien con los demás hermanos en la escuela y usualmente hay roces entre ellos y su hermano mayor—terminaba de explicar Severus mientras Tom lanzaba un hechizo de detección en pársel a la carta.

—entonces puede ser seguro decir que no tienen segundas intenciones con Phineas ¿cierto?—el señor oscuro miraba a su sirviente de reojo

—sí, mi señor, es seguro—afirmaba Severus con seguridad, por lo que había visto, los gemelos Weasley no eran como el resto de su familia y por lo tanto no estaban del lado de Dumbledore más que por la afiliación política de la familia en general.

—bien, Regulus, puedes devolverle la carta a Phineas y pregúntale sobre el objeto que tienen esos gemelos en su poder y Severus, mantenlos vigilados sobre todo en relación a lo que quieren devolverle a Phineas—ordenaba el señor oscuro antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

—Sí, mi señor—dijeron ambos nombrados al unísono y se dieron vuelta cada uno a ir a sus labores diarias, pues al ser domingo, Severus debía regresar a Hogwarts.

**~CF~**

Phineas había estado en constante correspondencia con los gemelos Weasley y eso lo había alegrado mucho y para Tom era una ventaja el saber sobre la ubicación de los futuros corderos de Dumbledore y el tener a esos gemelos como amigos de Phineas beneficiaba a todos.

Los gemelos sabían que Phineas era hijo de mortífagos y que vivía con Voldemort, pero solo con la pregunta de que si lo trataban bien fue suficiente para que ellos dejaran de ver como una amenaza al señor oscuro.

Por los enfrentamientos de los magos de la luz contra el señor oscuro y sus seguidores, los gemelos enviaban cartas regularmente dos veces a la semana en días diferentes para no levantar sospechas con sus hermanos Charlie, Bill y Percy. Los gemelos le contaron a Phineas sobre su familia, que su hermano Ron tenía la edad de Phineas y que su padre trabajaba en el ministerio y que era un aficionado a las cosas muggle.

A Phineas le pareció esa afición algo extraña, por no decir algo tenebroso ya que el contacto que había tenido con los muggles no había sido nada bueno. Phineas le conto a los gemelos que una vez había ido con su tio Sev a un parque muggle para recolectar dientes de león que eran más efectivos si se recolectan en su medio salvaje para mantenerlos frescos y lo primero que escuchó de un muggle fue que su tio estaba loco y que posiblemente su madre sea mala considerando que Bellatrix había ido por precaución.

Phineas se extrañó de que la mujer no estuviera gritando por le crucio de su madre, pero Bella no le había lanzado nada y le explicó que los muggles no saben de la magia y por lo tanto no podían usar magia frente a ellos.

La mujer muggle siguió hablando con su amiga sobre lo loca y posiblemente mala madre que es Bellatrix, a Phineas no le agradó lo que escuchó y se acercó a la mujer para esclarecerle que su madre era una buena madre y que lo cuidaba bien, lo que provocó una sarta de insultos de la mujer muggle hacia Phineas y que Severus interviniera para que Bella no matase a la mujer por insultar a su hijo.

Desde ese entonces Phineas aprendió que los muggles son personas tontas que hablan por hablar y que están a salvo solo por no saber sobre la magia, que es gente tenebrosa y que el señor Tom estaba bien al tratar de separarse de los muggles.

Los gemelos le replicaron sobre que no todos son iguales y que los nacidos muggles suelen ser interesantes, sin embargo, comprendieron que la primera impresión jamás se olvida.

Entre la correspondencia de Phineas y los gemelos, ellos le enviaron a Phineas el relicario Black que Regulus le había regalado a Phineas de cumpleaños y que él había dado a los gemelos para recordar volver al callejón Diagón.

Los gemelos le hablaron a Phineas sobre su visita a la oficina de Filch, le explicaron que era un squib y que era quien se encargaba de los castigos, pero le contaron que encontraron un pergamino entre las cosas confiscadas y que este tenía el mejor mapa detallado de Hogwarts que habían visto. Con la descripción del mapa y las preguntas de Phineas hacia Sirius, Remus, Severus y Tom, solo dos de ellos supieron lo que era el mapa del merodeador y le contaron a Phineas los días de escuela de ellos y sobre la creación del mapa. Tom lo encontró algo interesante y que sería de mucha ayuda para Phineas cuando fuera a Hogwarts ya que podría perderse y si se pierde solo ayudaría a que Dumbledore se acerque a él y eso era un peligro muy grande que no se atreverían a correr.

Incluso con Severus ahí, Tom insistió en que Phineas debería tener un mapa así y bajo los argumentos convincentes del señor oscuro, Remus empezó a buscar en donde había vivido sus días de escuela por su propio mapa del merodeador explicando que cada uno de los merodeadores tenía su propio mapa y que el confiscado podría ser el de Sirius o james ya que Peter había roto el suyo cuando cayó al lago y mientras se secaban sus cosas, una gata lo había arañado hasta que dejo de funcionar.

Con Phineas de diez años y constantes cartas con los gemelos, estaba listo para poder ir a Hogwarts y Tom estaba con todos los preparativos y precauciones desde ahora. No es que fuera paranoico, pero prefería prevenir problemas.

* * *

Bien, lamento la demora porque me quitaron el internet de la laptop, pero lo compensé con un capitulo mucho mas grande de los normales.

Ahora Phineas tiene diez años, en el siguiente capitulo empezará desde la carta de Phineas.

Un review me hizo dar cuenta de mi error al decir el nombre de Rabastan y cuando yo leí los libros siempre creí que era Rastaban, leí mal pero desde ahora en adelante lo corregiré y tal vez a los capitulos anteriores tambien.

Otro review preguntó el porque Tom estaba tan cuerdo despues de los horrocruxes y la respuesta es que Tom solo hizo tres o cuatro horrocruxes ya que Nagini, Harry, el relicario y la copa (estoy indecisa si incluyo la tiara o no) no son Horrocruxes pero eso lo explicaré mas adelante, pero por solo tener tres o cuatro no ha perdido toda su sanidad. En el mismo review decia que Dumbledore estaba mas loco, pero la respuesta es que él está demasiado centrado en derrotar a Tom y como Harry/Phineas es el niño de la profecia, no puede arriesgarse a perderlo asi de facil en las garras de Voldemort.

Ahora, respecto a los gemelos, como vieron que la lechuza no podia entrar a la casa es por las barreras que Tom puso en su paranoia o sobreproteccion con Phineas pero como cualquier niño es curioso, pueden decir que es normal que vean por las ventanas y toda la cosa. Queria que la relacion con los gemelos sea el primer paso de Phineas hacia el mundo de afuera del circulo de mortifagos.

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos por sus reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Phineas, llegó su carta esperada y temida por todos.

La carta de Hogwarts había llegado.

En medio de las precauciones de todos para que la lechuza no se diera cuenta de que era Harry Potter, la carta estaba dirigida a Phineas. Con un suspiro de alivio todos los hijos de mortífagos recibieron su carta y la lista de materiales.

Según las cartas de los gemelos, iban a ir al callejón Diagón ese día también y si Phineas tenía suerte, podría verlos o al menos saludarlos y eso era una buena noticia.

Sirius se negó a estar fuera de la primera vez que su ahijado compre sus artículos de escuela, tenía que ir así tenga que ir en su forma animaga.

Y así, Bella, Narcisa, Lucius, Rabastan, Sirius, Remus, Rodolphus, Draco y Phineas fueron a comprar las listas de primer año de Draco y Phineas. Por orden de Tom, Phineas no iba a salir solo, por su paranoi…preocupación por Phineas estuvo de acuerdo que Sirius y Remus fueran con Phineas, aunque Greyback no quería dejar solo a Remus, tuvo que aceptarlo y quedarse aburrido en la mansión Black molestando a Regulus y Walburga.

Draco y Phineas se veían felices de estar ahí de nuevo en el callejón Diagón y miraban los escaparates con toda la altivez que dos niños criados como sangre pura pudieran tener mientras caminaban cerca de sus padres.

—bien, Cissy y yo iremos por los libros, Sirius, Remus y Rabastan pueden ir por los materiales de pociones de cada uno, Rodolphus y Lucius van a ir con los niños por sus túnicas y nos vemos en la heladería—indicaba con seriedad Bellatrix como si estuviera discutiendo una emboscada a alguna base de magos de la luz señalando a cada uno de los presentes.

— ¿Por qué vamos tres por los materiales de pociones?—cuestionaba Remus algo curioso sin querer contradecir a la loca que nadie podía decirle loca sin gritar por un crucio.

—Porque son los materiales de pociones, el caldero y los medidores y demás y no quiero materiales de segunda ni que por enviar a dos se rompan las cosas—respondía como si estuvieran en lo más serio del mundo y necesitara concentración.

—Bien, vamos entonces, vamos Draco y Phineas—decía Lucius sintiendo la extraña atmosfera de Bellatrix seria y cuerda, por lo tanto no la contradijo.

Los niños siguieron a sus padres e inmediatamente todos se desplegaron para comprar todo rápidamente ya que no podían pasar mucho tiempo en el callejón Diagón sin que nadie les dijese que eran mortífagos o llamaran a los aurores. El peligro del señor oscuro seguía en la gente pero los niños mágicos tenían derecho a ir a Hogwarts sean lo que sean sus padres. Lucius creía que incluso si el señor oscuro tuviera un hijo, este iría a Hogwarts aunque todos tiemblen al escuchar su apellido, aunque Lucius no sabía el apellido de su señor, sabía que Dumbledore sí.

Mientras todos estaban comprando todo, Phineas miraba por los alrededores buscando a los gemelos mientras Draco lo ayudaba sin saber bien a quien buscaba pero sabía que tenía que ver por dos chicos exactamente iguales y pelirrojos, así que con solo eso en mente buscaba mientras sus padres los llevaban a que les midiesen las túnicas.

Cuando salían de comprar las túnicas, Phineas estaba mirando alrededor hasta que dos cabezas rojas aparecieron de la nada frente a Phineas y Draco.

—saludos

—estábamos buscándote

—por todo el lugar

—fue una buena casualidad

—encontrarnos aquí

Con su extraña forma de hablar, Phineas y Draco no sabían cómo reaccionar ante estos dos gemelos.

—Hola Fred y George—saludó Phineas y se dirigió a Draco quien estaba afuera con Rodolphus mientras Lucius pagaba todo. —Draco, estos son mis amigos quienes me mandan las cartas—presento como si nada.

—yo soy Gred

—y yo soy Feorge

Se presentaron los gemelos con una sonrisa mientras Draco miraba a los gemelos y a Phineas pensando en que decir ahora.

—soy Draco Malfoy—dijo sin más sabiendo que debe presentarse bien.

—Phineas nos contó de ti

—nos dijo que eras un Malfoy

—y te pareces mucho al señor Malfoy

—un gusto conocerte

Phineas se veía contento al ver a los gemelos y a Draco en el mismo lugar ya que le agradaban los tres y esperaba que se llevasen bien.

—Draco, Phineas, podemos irnos—Lucius salió y vio a los gemelos por un momento antes de hablar—con permiso

—no se preocupe

—solo saludábamos a Phineas

—tendremos que regresar o mamá se pondrá histérica

—nos vemos

Y así los amigos de Phineas corrieron entre la multitud y se perdieron rápidamente.

—Fred y George me recuerdan a papá y tio Rabastan—murmuró Phineas mientras caminaba con su padre por el lugar.

—sí, ¿te imaginas si hablaran así? Sería más extraño que verlos juntos—comentaba Draco caminando hacia la heladería.

Al llegar a la heladería se encontró con Bellatrix revisando la lista de Phineas con insistencia como si fuera una carta del señor oscuro.

—bien, tenemos todo, el baúl, los pergaminos, tinta, plumas y una mascota es algo que yo iré con Phineas y Cissy con Draco porque tengo que comprárselo yo por ser su madre—seguía revisando la lista rápidamente mientras Sirius la miraba comiendo un helado como si nada.

—Claro, solo vayan con cuidado, vi a los Weasley por aquí y pueden andar por aquí—dijo con cautela Lucius mirando alrededor y pidiendo algo a la mesera.

—bien, vamos Phi, tenemos que comprarte un baúl que valga la pena—anunciaba Bellatrix hablando de sus días en Hogwarts y sobre las casas, claro que aumentando los halagos hacia la casa de Slytherin y murmurándole que creía que el señor Tom era el heredero de Slytherin según lo que había dicho su padre.

Phineas escuchaba a su madre algo fascinado ya que nunca le habían hablado acerca de las casas de Hogwarts ni nada parecido y lo que le emocionó más fue el hecho de que el señor Tom fuera el sucesor de uno de los fundadores e indirectamente Phineas también lo era porque su madre dijo que el hablar pársel era algo que solo la familia Slytherin podía hacer.

Phineas, feliz fue a comprar el baúl, los pergaminos, plumas, tintas con Draco y había pedido algo de tinta verde oscura para poder escribirle al señor Tom. El señor oscuro le había pedido a Phineas que compre tinta verde para ponerle un hechizo que haga que todo lo que escriba en la tinta no pueda ser leído para nadie más que el remitente y que la tinta verde era más sencilla de colocar hechizos que la tinta negra usual.

Cuando entraron a la tienda de mascotas, Draco y Phineas corrieron alrededor buscando una mascota agradable para ambos. Phineas fijó su vista en dos animales, una hermosa lechuza blanca y una serpiente oscura. Corrió a decirle a su madre que quería ambos animales y Bella, como la madre estricta y recta que era, le compró ambas mascotas a Phineas.

—_**saludos**_

—_**saludos joven hablante ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**_

—_**Phineas Lestrange, mucho gusto, ¿tu nombre?**_

—_**no tengo uno, pero aceptaré alguno que me agrade**_

—_**de acuerdo, pensaremos en un nombre interesante**_

A juzgar por el sisear de la serpiente, se dio cuenta de que era una serpiente macho, todo lo contrario de Nagini, la idea de que Nagini conociera a una serpiente de su misma especie macho lo llenaba de incertidumbre.

Hablando de incertidumbre, miró a su lechuza y la acarició, estaba feliz de tener una mascota tan bonita, se percató que la lechuza era hembra, lo que hacía curioso el contraste entre sus dos mascotas.

Al regresar a casa con todos por vía flu, Phineas corrió hacia los dos primeros libros que vio en la biblioteca y paso rápidamente las hojas antes de divisar un nombre en cada libro.

— ¿te agrada llamarte Hedwig?—miró a su lechuza con una sonrisa cuando esta asintió al nombre e inmediatamente se dirigió a la serpiente y al otro libro donde encontró un nombre

— _**¿Qué te parece el nombre Mezani?**_

—_**suena interesante**_

—_**entonces ese será, ven a que conozcas a Nagini**_

— _**¿otra serpiente?**_

—_**sí, la serpiente del señor Tom, otro hablante de pársel como yo**_

Con Hedwig volando a la lechucería para poder comer y descansar del viaje, Phineas y Mezani se dirigieron al estudio del señor Tom.

—Señor Tom, ya volví de la compra de mis útiles escolares—anunciaba Phineas con el tono de respeto en su voz. Adoraba al señor Tom, pero también lo respetaba.

—ya veo, ¿sucedió algo que debas contarme? Phineas—el señor oscuro miró al menor por sobre sus papeles. En todo este tiempo, Tom había tomado como un hábito el que Phineas viniera a contarle todo, incluyendo las nimiedades de su día a día o lo que los gemelos hablaran en sus cartas, los juegos de Regulus, las lecciones de sangre puras de Walburga e incluso lo que hablaba con los cuadros.

—sí, hoy mi mamá me compró dos mascotas, una bonita lechuza que llamé Hedwig y una serpiente pitón como Nagini que llamé Mezani—contó Phineas mientras se sentaba en su pequeña silla junto a la del señor oscuro y que este le había dado cuando creció y era incomodo sentarlo en sus piernas cuando sus mortífagos venían.

— ¿una serpiente como Nagini? Eso es algo curioso, Nagini está cazando ahora, pero cuando venga puedes presentarlos debidamente—añadió el señor oscuro mirando a la serpiente detrás de Phineas.

—_**Mezani, él es el señor Tom, es un hablante como yo y es el dueño de Nagini**_

—_**vaya, dos hablantes en un mismo techo, eso es algo que no habíamos escuchado desde hace siglos en mi especie**_

—_**no me extraña, saludos, Mezani, mi nombre es Tom Riddle**_

—_**igualmente hablante**_

—_**me alegra que se conozcan bien**_

—_**Phineas, no llevarás a Mezani a Hogwarts**_

Phineas hizo un mohín antes de asentir, la palabra de Lord Voldemort era la ley en la casa Black y todos lo sabían.

Cuando llego la hora de ir a Hogwarts, Bellatrix gritaba y corría por toda la mansión haciendo gala de toda la locura que los mortífagos murmuraban con miedo de un crucio y tenía motivos. Su hijo querido (adoptivo o no) se iba a Hogwarts y se quedaría sin cómplice en todo lo que respectaba a hablar bien del señor oscuro y molestar a Rodolphus y Sirius.

— ¡Phineas! Quiero una carta diaria, que vengas en navidad y que quedes en Slytherin como tus padres—finalizaba Bella haciendo el drama más grande que una madre de la casa Black haya hecho.

—lo haré mamá, no te preocupes—Phineas trataba de quitarse a su madre de encima para evitar morir por su abrazo.

—Phineas, ven un momento—el señor oscuro hacia su aparición en el día importante de Phineas como cualquier seños oscuro lo hace, con gracia que evitaba que se dieran cuenta que el señor oscuro extrañaría a Phi.

— ¿ocurre algo? Mi señor—decía Phineas en tono inocente y respetuoso, frente a la mayoría de mortífagos no podía llamarlo "señor Tom" porque Voldemort no deseaba que los demás se enterasen de su nombre real muggle.

—debido a tu viaje a Hogwarts, considero necesario que te lleves algo contigo que puede ayudarte con algunas cosas respecto a Hogwarts, el sistema de casas y como encajar, aunque por lo que sabes no será un problema, pero considero que será algo agradable para ti el poseer esto y como tarea adicional, tendrás que descubrir la naturaleza de este objeto—ahí, frente a los mortífagos, el señor oscuro le confío a un niño un diario de color oscuro y hojas gastadas.

—entendido mi señor, no lo defraudaré—dijo con reverencia Phineas mientras tomaba el cuaderno con cuidado ya que su constante exposición a la magia oscura lo había hecho afín con dicha magia y el diario estaba repleto de magia oscura, la querida y amable magia oscura del señor Tom.

—bien, puedes retirarte y reitero, si ocurre algún acontecimiento fuera de lo ordinario tienes que informárnoslo, además que Severus te traerá para navidad—indicaba con el tono del señor oscuro que no afectaba a Phineas en lo absoluto y hacia su sonrisa crecer más.

—Bien, nos vemos en navidad señor Tom —decía Phineas abrazando al señor oscuro antes de correr a la puerta tras su madre que estaba en la puerta gritando por Phineas.

— _**¿estas deprimido por perder a Phi?**_

—_**claro que no Nagini, volverá, ya es mío**_

— _**¿desde cuándo?**_

—_**desde que decidió ser mi mano derecha**_

— _**¿Cuándo decidió eso? Que yo sepa es su sueño de hace seis años**_

—_**no importa, ya es mío**_

— _**¿debo preocuparme o alegrarme?**_

—_**la segunda preferiblemente, Mezani**_

—_**ah, bien, supongo que Phineas estará bien**_

Mientras los mortífagos escuchaban los siseos de las dos serpientes y el señor oscuro mientras Phineas, Rodolphus y Sirius acompañaban a Phineas hasta la estación King Cross haciendo una aparición directamente en la estación desde las afueras de la casa de los Black.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que venir a Londres cuando vivimos cerca de Hogwarts?—preguntó Phineas mientras sus padres lo llevaban hacia el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

—porque Lucius nos va a ver aquí con Draco para que vayas con él—respondía Bellatrix mientras miraba todo el lugar buscando a los rubios.

— ¡Phi!—Draco corría a ver al pelinegro con sus padres vigilándolo detrás antes de estrecharle ambas manos y una sonrisa estilo Malfoy.

— ¡Draco!—respondía con el mismo ánimo mientras sus padres hablaban en voz baja de algunas cosas que a ellos no les interesaban.

—vamos a sentarnos con los demás, Pansy, Theo, Crabbe y Goyle ya están dentro y estamos esperando a Daphne en el compartimiento—Draco guio a Phineas con su baúl hasta el compartimiento donde estaban todos

— ¡ya era hora! Creí que ibas a vernos allá en Hogsmade—replicaba molesta Pansy mientras hacía espacio para que Phineas se sentara.

—madre dijo que no debo llamar mucho a atención de la vieja cabra Dumbledore y que tenía que discutir algo con el señor Malfoy—respondía Phineas haciendo gala de toda su enseñanza sangre pura.

—bien, entonces, se nos une Daphne y veremos si Blaise está aquí o su paranoico padre lo mando a Beauxbatons—decía Theodore tranquilamente.

—No creo que lo mande a Beauxbatons, Durmstrang es más probable pero nuestro señor quería que los hijos de sus asociados no tengan que huir—replicaba Phineas con una sonrisa antes de que se le ocurriese algo.

Sacó de entre su ropa el cuaderno que el señor oscuro le dio y se los mostró a todos en el compartimiento.

—A que no adivinan quién me dio esto—los retó Phineas con una sonrisa mientras dejaba que miraran en diario.

— ¿Tus padres?—decía tentativamente Pansy

—no

— ¿tu padrino?

—no

— ¿mi padrino Sev?

—no y si le dices así en clases te va a ahorcar, Draco, ¿se rinden?

Todos los hijos de mortífagos asintieron y escucharon la llegada de Daphne en el compartimiento.

— ¿Qué hacen que no me invitan ni a pasar?—exigió molesta mientras movía su baúl y sus cosas hacia dentro.

—adivina quién me dio esto, Daphne—decía Phineas mientras le mostraba el diario oscuro a la recién llegada.

— ¿tal vez tu amigo hombre lobo pareja de Greyback?—respondía tentativamente provocando una risa de Phineas.

—no y Remus no acepta que ya lo imprimaron, ninguno le acertó, quien me dio esto fue el mismísimo señor tenebroso—anunciaba con alegría y orgullo Phineas mientras abrazaba el diario contra sí.

Decir que la cara que pusieron fue épica, era muy poco para decir. Incluso un Malfoy que no se degrada a abrir la boca, lo hizo.

— ¿Cómo te pudo dar eso nuestro señor?—cuestionaba Draco con algo de asombro y pavor ante de lo que podía contener el diario

—esta mañana cuando me dijo que no podía llevarme a Mezani pero que me confiaba esto para cuidarlo por él—decía con dicha mientras miraba el diario y a los demás hijos de mortífagos.

— ¿Qué creen que haga? Digo, si es del señor oscuro es obvio que ha de servir de alguna manera extraña—decía Theodore mirando el diario y luego a los demás

—Escribe en él Phi, veamos si pasa algo—decía con toda la emoción que un Malfoy pueda expresar Draco sacando una pluma recargable de su baúl.

—No creo que sea buena idea pero está bien, veamos—se animó Phineas y tomó la pluma de las manos de Draco y se dispuso a escribir en el diario.

—pon tu nombre, debe ser lo obvio cuando haces un diario—señalaba Daphne mirando igual que todos la pluma cerca de la hoja en blanco

—bien

_"Mi nombre es Phineas Lestrange"_

Inmediatamente las letras se eliminaron del diario y apareció una hermosa caligrafía que respondía.

_"Saludos Phineas, mi nombre es Tom Riddle ¿tienes alguna relación con Raphael Lestrange?"_

Todos los menores quedaron impactados por la revelación del diario y antes de que alguno pudiera hilar una oración coherente Phineas respondió emocionado por lo que acaba de pasar con el diario.

_"Raphael Lestrange era mi abuelo, soy el hijo de Rodolphus Lestrange y Bellatrix Black"_

Phineas sonrió al escribir aquello, simplemente se sentía orgulloso de sus padres, dos fieles mortífagos y excelentes padres que lo educaron con cariño, rectitud y honor y sobretodo lealtad hacia el gran señor oscuro Voldemort.

_"¿Black? ¿Quiénes son sus padres?"_

Phineas sin nada que perder escribió la respuesta ante la mirada de los demás que se limitaron a leer lo sucedido sin perder detalle.

_"Cygnus Black y Druella Rosier"_

Con dicha respuesta los demás muchachos no se sorprendieron puesto que todos ellos sabían sobre sus ancestros, en especial Malfoy quien veía los cuadros de todos los Malfoy en la mansión.

_"¿tus padres siguen a algún señor oscuro?"_

Pregunta capciosa, Phineas sospechaba algo, si el señor oscuro le ha enseñado algo es a no confiar en la gente y bueno, este era un diario que el señor oscuro le dio, si le dio era porque era algo bueno, él no pondría a Phineas en peligro y Phineas confía en el señor oscuro.

_"si, mi madre y padre siguen fielmente al señor oscuro Voldemort y yo algún día espero ser su mano derecha"_

Declaró con orgullo en su caligrafía y rostro. Aún mantenía su sueño desde su quinto cumpleaños y lo lograría, por Salazar que lo lograría o se dejaba de llamar Phineas Lestrange.

_"eso es muy interesante, Phineas"_

Phineas sonrió, ahora era su momento para actuar y escribir rápidamente su pregunta. El diario ya sacio su curiosidad, ahora le toca a él.

_"¿tienes alguna relación con el señor oscuro Voldemort?"_

Ya tiró la pregunta, ahora esperaría a que el diario respondiera, aunque esta vez se tardó mucho más en responder de lo que había hecho antes. Pero ahí estaba, esa preciosa caligrafía estaba ahí.

_"¿qué te hace pensar en eso?"_

Una pregunta a la defensiva, Phineas lo hacía cuando su madre lo acusaba de algo o sus tíos lo hallaban rodando en el suelo del jardín enroscado con Nagini.

_"que tu pregunta se refería específicamente a un señor oscuro y pareces complacido por la respuesta"_

Si, el señor oscuro le entrenó bien para hacer frente a cualquiera que se le apareciera y él, como un buen servidor de la oscuridad, va a usar lo que le enseñaron a su favor. Su madre estaría orgullosa.

_"Soy una memoria del quinto año de Hogwarts de su señor oscuro"_

El valor del diario se elevó enormemente ante los ojos de los hijos de mortífagos, antes de sugerir que los demás se presenten con el diario escucharon pasos y voces. Phineas reconocía las voces. Fred y George lo buscaban

_"alguien viene, te escribiré pronto"_

"_Nos veremos pronto Phineas"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Phineas y los demás futuros mortífagos se quedaron conversando con los gemelos hasta que decidieron ir a molestar a su hermano menor llevándose a Phineas y Draco con ellos mientras los demás solo miraban sin decir nada, todos sabían que Draco y Phineas podían sobrevivir a un día con los mini magos de la luz aunque los gemelos eran mayores que ellos.

Fred y George llevaron a Draco y Phineas por los compartimientos del tren hasta abrir la puerta donde estaba un chico pelirrojo parecido a los gemelos.

—querido

—Ronnikins

—tus queridos hermanos

—te presentaran a un par

—de chicos que te ayudaran a

—quitarte el trauma de los magos oscuros

—porque en serio

—te pones idiota al hablar de ellos

—ni que fueran tan malos

Decían los gemelos con su modo de hablar extraño que solo enfureció al chico y causo una leve risa en Draco y Phineas ya que estos se acostumbraron a la forma extraña de hablar de ellos, parecía a la forma de hablar del padre y tio de Phineas cuando querían enojar a alguien o asustar a los mortífagos nuevos.

— ¡ustedes son demasiado crédulos al pensar que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado tiene buenos ideales! Cuando le diga a mamá ella los va a castigar hasta que entiendan—declaro molesto el niño causando una leve mueca en Draco y Phineas. Realmente no comprendían el pensar del lado de la luz, o eran idiotas o no veían la verdad.

—bueno, le diremos a mamá quien rompió la escoba

—pero primero te presentaremos

—a Draco Malfoy y Phineas Lestrange

—llévate bien con ellos o te usaremos de sujeto de bromas

Y con eso los gemelos empujaron a los dos niños en el vagón donde estaba el pelirrojo que los miró con rabia mal disimulada antes de dirigirse a saludar a un conocido de los gemelos, dejando a Phineas y Draco con un extraño espécimen nunca antes visto.

Un mago de la luz de once años. Un ser extraño para ellos, ajeno a sus ideas y completamente diferente. Un espécimen que nunca se lo vera habitar en los lares oscuros.

—hechizaron a Fred y George—declaró el pelirrojo con una mueca mirándolos mal a ambos.

Phineas tomaba notas mentales sobre los magos de la luz:

—_un mago de la luz normal tiende a ser explosivo cuando se lo acerca a magia o magos de la oscuridad, se recomienda discreción._

—_un mago joven de la luz suele ser irritable cuando se lo provoca, lo que causa la característica anterior, propia de un Griffindor posiblemente, sin ofender a la casa de Godric._

—_cabezas duras en demasía ya que no pueden abrirse de mente, se recomienda tener cuidado al hablar con ellos_

—_desconfiados con cualquier descendiente de mago oscuro, aunque existen sus excepciones_

—_torpes en su mayoría, exceptuando al marionetista de la luz y al tio Rem y mi padrino Sirius que son magos neutrales._

—_posiblemente peligrosos si se los provoca bastante, estar en guardia._

—primero que nada, yo soy Phineas y él es Draco, segundo, no hechizamos a nadie porque nuestros padres dijeron que tuviéramos tacto con magos mal intencionados con nosotros y tercero, si vuelves a hablar mal de Fred y George no necesitare una varita para pegarte con un libro—declaró Phineas mientras Draco reía por lo último. Se imaginaba a Phineas pegándole a Weasley con su libro de cuentos de pársel como lo hizo con Goyle hace unos años cuando dijo algo sobre lo feo que se ve el pársel.

Draco no paro de reír hasta que Daphne le había dado un sape ese día y decretaron que el libro de cuentos de Salazar Slytherin de Phineas era un arma mortal y de largo alcance si lo lanzaba a alguien.

— ¡no me amenaces! Lestrange, tampoco necesito una varita para golpearte y sé bien que ustedes son magos oscuros y los magos oscuros nunca están bien intencionados con nadie—declaró molesto el pelirrojo mientras se ponía frente a Phineas y Draco.

Phineas podía ser bueno y lindo con los que sean buenos y lindos con él, pero Draco y sus amigos sabían que si atacaban sus ideales o algo valioso para él, Phineas es capaz de lanzarse como una serpiente lista para atacar.

Y por eso es que a Draco le agradaba estar con Phineas y lo iba a defender porque eran amigos y los amigos se cuidan y protegen.

— ¡oye! Pobretón, puedes decir lo que quieras, pero si amenazas a Phi, te verás con todos mis amigos y no te gustará, comadreja sin gracia—declaraba con el típico acento Malfoy y la pose amenazadora de Lucius, Draco mientras empujaba a Weasley.

Su padre le advirtió sobre lo que podría pasar con los Weasley, pero al parecer los gemelos no eran como los demás Weasley y Draco se permitía hablar bien con ellos. Pero este maldito pobretón se estaba pasando de la línea.

— ¿amigos? Lo que un ricachón mimado como un Malfoy no puede comprar son amigos, solo has de tener tontos gorilas de secuaces—declaraba con malicia y furia el pelirrojo.

Draco hizo uso de toda su paciencia para no golpearlo, solo él y sus amigos tenían el derecho de llamar a Crabbe y Goyle, gorilas, solo por broma o chiste porque no son estúpidos ni nada parecido. Maldito Weasley, esta si las paga.

— ¡no le digas así a Draco, Greg y Vin! Tú no sabes nada de nosotros y nos juzgas así, el señor Tom dice que los magos de la luz son tontos que no saben nada y ya nos tachan de malos cuando no saben lo que queremos hacer, si sigues diciéndole algo a Draco te las veras conmigo—decía enfadado Phineas.

Draco era su amigo y habían crecido juntos, era obvio que lo defendería, el señor Tom le decía que tenían que estar juntos para ser poderosos y Phineas va a hacerle sentir orgulloso.

Draco miró a Phineas con algo de alivio al saber que también se enfadó por llamar así a sus amigos. Después de todo, como dijo Phineas, el señor oscuro dijo que ellos deben permanecer juntos si desean ser fuertes y evitar que los aplasten.

— ¡los magos oscuros son malvados! Todos lo saben, ustedes, hijos de mortífagos y si quiero llamar a ese presumido de ese modo, lo haré y tú no vas a detenerme—decía con resentimiento el pelirrojo e inmediatamente se vio tirando al piso por un pequeño de cabello negro que sujetaba un libro grande con relieves de serpientes con el cual lo había golpeado.

Y Draco supo que el arma mortal de Phineas hizo su aparición. Antes de que el pelirrojo se levantara para golpear a Phineas, cuatro brazos detuvieron al pobretón de lanzarse sobre Phi. Al mirar hacia arriba, miró a los gemelos sujetando a su hermano con una cara de enfado dirigida hacia su hermano antes de dirigirse hacia Phi y Draco con un rostro de disculpa.

—no queríamos

—una pelea

—creímos que se llevarían bien

—pero parece que nuestro hermano

—necesita una reprimenda

—nos vemos en Hogwarts

—nos encargaremos de Ron

Se despidieron los gemelos llevando a su molesto y gritón hermano que los acusaba de ser futuros mortífagos y traidores a su familia, entre otras cosas, dejando a Phineas y Draco solos en el lugar donde pasó todo.

—Phineas, baja tu arma mortal, nadie quiere ser golpeado por ese libro tuyo—decía Draco tratando de calmar a Phineas de su arranque de ira.

Draco sabía que si alguien podría ser explosivo, era Phineas, era el hijo de su tía Bella y todos sabían que estaba loca pero lanzaba crucios a cualquiera y Phi lanza su libro a cualquiera que lo enfade. Simple herencia.

—de acuerdo Draco, pero no es mi arma mortal, es solo mi libro—decía Phineas con una sonrisa mientras pasaba sus dedos por las serpientes del libro y este se encogía para guardarlo en su bolsillo.

El señor Tom le dijo a Phineas que el libro puede ser miniaturizado para llevar a Hogwarts ya que Phineas adoraba ese libro.

—es un arma mortal, cuando golpeaste a Crabbe con ese libro una vez dijo que si dolía aunque no sabía si era por la tapa dura o por la fuerza del golpe—Draco jalaba a Phineas por el tren buscando donde se sentaban el resto de su grupo.

Al regresar se encontraron con todos los demás niños teorizando algo sobre una pelea entre el calamar gigante del lago de Hogwarts y un basilisco dándole la victoria al basilisco mientras otros se encargaban de dar puntos a los que teorizaban.

—…entonces si fuera en el agua el calamar tendría más ventaja porque es su elemento—decía Daphne como si fuera lo más serio del mundo.

— ¿Qué hacen?—pregunto Phineas mirándolos con curiosidad mientras Draco y él tomaban asiento en sus lugares anteriores

—Pansy preguntaba que les iba a pasar si no llegaban hasta que el tren ya esté en Hogwarts y yo dije que podemos lanzarlos al calamar gigante del lago hasta que Blaise dijo que podríamos lanzarlos con un basilisco de castigo y de ahí Goyle pregunto cuál de los dos sería mejor y empezaron Daphne y Blaise a debatir y yo y Pansy damos puntos para saber quién gana—explicaba Theodore tranquilamente.

— ¿Por qué tirarnos con un basilisco si Phineas sabe pársel y debe funcionar con una serpiente gigante?—cuestionaba Draco mientras todos lo miraban con curiosidad.

—lo olvidamos…el calamar es mejor idea entonces—finalizo Daphne mientras Blaise hacia un mini festejo causando las risas de todos.

— ¿Y qué paso con ustedes dos?—preguntaba Pansy concediéndole a Blaise la victoria del debate anterior.

—Phineas iba a golpear al pobretón Weasley, el hermano de los gemelos, con su arma mortal que ha traído encogido en su bolsillo.

Todos los niños se alejaron un milímetro de Phineas al escucharlo

—no es un arma mortal, simplemente es un libro—se encogía de hombros Phineas mirando mal a Draco.

— ¡Acordamos que dejarías ese libro!—dijo Daphne luciendo molesta y divertida por el hecho de que Phineas no se despegó de ese libro.

— ¡Es mi libro favorito y el señor Tom me lo permitió!—replico Phineas sujetando en su mano la miniatura de su libro en su bolsillo

—Pero esa cosa duele—decía Crabbe recordando los acontecimientos de hace un tiempo atrás con algo de miedo y diversión, no negaba que fue divertido.

—Por eso es el arma definitiva—agregaba Theo con una sonrisa antes de que todos se pusieran a reír un momento antes de que Phineas haga un mohín.

—No es un arma, es solo mi libro preferido—se defendía Phineas sacando el libro y mostrándoselo a los demás.

—es un arma cuando golpeas a alguien con eso, como a mí—decía Crabbe alejado del libro igual que Goyle.

—Tú te lo buscaste, dijiste que el pársel es horrible y tenía que golpearte porque no puedo lanzar crucios—respondía recordando a su madre prohibirle usar un crucio en sus amigos en Hogwarts o puede tener problemas.

Y así los niños siguieron conversando hasta que vino el carrito de dulces y cada uno compro lo que quería aun molestándose hasta que llegó la hora de que el tren se acercaba a Hogwarts y los chicos se quedaron en la cabina a cambiarse mientras las chicas salieron al baño para cambiarse hasta que el tren paro y todos los niños bajaron siendo llamados por un semi gigante hacia los botes.

— ¡solo cuatro por bote!

Anunciaba el semi gigante y Phineas, Draco, Pansy y Theo se sentaron en un bote mientras Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise se sentaba en el bote cercano.

— ¡te dije Daphne que el calamar es poderoso!—clamó Theo cuando un tentáculo del calamar gigante pasó cerca de los botes de ambos.

— ¡Sigo prefiriendo a mi opción!—defendió Daphne sin dejar que alguien viera alguna debilidad, los Greengrass no van a demostrar debilidades.

Al llegar, todos tuvieron una clara visión del gran e imponente castillo y Phineas se contuvo de abrir la boca en asombro, los Lestrange no abren la boca de la impresión, lección cinco de tio Rabastan.

Cuando fueron guiados hacia minerva McGonagall ella les explico el sistema de puntos, castigos y las casas. Phineas hizo un leve mohín molesto cuando escucho a alguien decir cerca de él que tenían que pelear contra un troll y cuando pasaron en fila se contuvo de hacer otro mohín al escuchar a alguien diciendo lo que ya sabía sobre el hechizo del techo ya que él también leyó el libro de "Hogwarts, una historia" y el señor Tom le enseñó todo lo que debía saber sobre Hogwarts y tenía el mapa de tio lunático.

Sonrió al ver al sombrero viejo que empezó a cantar al imaginar al señor Tom, sus padres, sus tíos y todos los mortífagos pasando por este pasillo, escuchando al sombrero y esperando ser elegidos, realmente le gustaba ser parte del lado oscuro.

Cuando empezaron a sonar nombres Phineas estaba atento por todos los nombres que acabaran en Slytherin. Para su alivio, Daphne fue a Slytherin.

—Lestrange, Phineas

Phineas camino hacia el sombrero y se sentó para que le colocaran el sombrero y se sintió nervioso porque le decían que una voz le susurraba sobre su casa perfecta.

_"Vaya, saludos Harry Potter"_

_"no soy Harry Potter, soy Phineas Lestrange"_

_"ah, pero tu naciste como Harry Potter"_

_"pero mis padres me dieron el nombre de la estrella Phineas como el director Phineas Nigellus Black, además, me contaron sobre Harry Potter, pero por eso mismo soy feliz de ser Phineas Lestrange, porque Harry Potter no tenía padres e iba a ser acosado por todos, yo tengo a mis padres y tengo apoyo aquí"_

_"si, lo veo claramente, veo lealtad tan fuerte como la de un Hufflepuff, pero una valentía para defender a tus amigos como un Griffindor, una sed de conocimiento como un Ravenclaw y oh, creo que hallé la casa perfecta para ti"_

_"¿Cuál?"_

— ¡Slytherin!

_"gracias"_

_"de nada, tienes una ambición enorme, ser el mago más grande para ser el único que pueda estar con el lord oscuro requiere una perseverancia y ambición gigantes, suerte, Phineas Lestrange antes conocido como Harry Potter"_

Phineas rio antes de ir hacia la mesa Slytherin junto a Daphne a esperar la elección del resto de sus conocidos mientras le sonreía a los gemelos Weasley que le saludaron y sonrieron desde lo lejos.

**~CF~**

Albus Dumbledore había perdido mucha influencia entre las familias de la luz, a excepción de una cuantas, sin embargo, sabía que Tom era el que estaba detrás de esto. Podía sentir que Tom había hecho que todos vieran a Dumbledore como el enemigo o el malo y eso era malo. Durante varios años Tom ha estado desprestigiándolo lentamente y estaba seguro que a la oportunidad que pudiera, lo mostraría como el verdadero señor oscuro

Además, este año venían los hijos de los mortífagos, si lentamente él se encargaba de poner al resto de Hogwarts contra ellos podrá orillar a Phineas a buscar apoyo en alguien más y en ese momento Dumbledore puede ganarse su confianza y seguir el plan determinado.

Eso si los hijos de los mortífagos no se meten en donde no les llaman.

Y ahí estaba él, como el director mirando a los niños que eran sorteados y puestos en las casas, tal vez, si Tom hubiera estado loco, hubiera habido un pequeño Harry Potter asustado, esperando ser querido por todos y cumpliendo con el plan.

—Lestrange, Phineas

Pero no, ahí estaba el nombre incorrecto, ese niño era Harry Potter y él se aferraba a la creencia que iba a lograr atraerlo a su lado, de un modo u otro.

Podría alejarlo de todos, mostrarle su verdadera herencia y usar eso como un medio para que desconfíe de Tom y siga "los pasos de sus padres" y sea el destructor del señor oscuro.

Sí, es una buena idea, pero tendría que mostrarse como un aliado para Phineas desde ahora, luego de que mate a Tom, podría dejar ver su plan real para poder sacar a Gellert de Nurmengard y retirarse felizmente con él.

— ¡Slytherin!

No importa, de todos modos logrará tener a Phineas Lestrange, antes conocido como Harry Potter y si sus sospechas son correctas, nadie va a decirle a Phineas Lestrange que en realidad es un mestizo hijo de una nacida muggle y un mago de una familia de la luz que Voldemort asesinó para secuestrar al niño.

Porque el mantener en ignorancia al niño será la destrucción de Tom.

Él se encargaría de ello.

**~CF~**

Phineas miraba la selección de sus amigos con una sonrisa aunque una parte de él se sentía intimidada con Dumbledore ahí.

Dumbledore

El enemigo del señor Tom, quien atacó la mansión del señor Tom hace unos años.

Él es el enemigo.

Phineas lo sabe y una parte de él teme que se le acerque, el señor Tom le dijo que evite estar cerca de Dumbledore o a solas con ese hombre y él obedecería.

Sus padres y tíos le enseñaron oclumencia básica para que pueda evitar que lea su mente y sepa los planes del señor oscuro.

Para su suerte, su tio Sev estaba aquí y lo cuidaría o al menos lo ayudaría y eso es lo que alivia un poco a Phineas, también, porque dijeron que uno de los mortífagos iba a ser el nuevo maestro de defensa.

Cuando acabó la selección, Phineas miró como el hombre decía unas palabras y comenzó el banquete. Parecía el banquete que los elfos domésticos hacían en la mansión Black en las épocas festivas, como Samhain. La visión de la comida y el banquete le trajo una sonrisa y una memoria agradable de su casa.

Con el recuerdo feliz y estando sentado con sus amigos, Phineas disfruto el banquete conversando con los demás Slytherin.

—Lestrange, un par de Griffindor te están haciendo señas—señalaba un niño que conocía por ser el hijo de Rosier y ser dos años mayor que Phineas.

—nos conocemos, Rosier, también puedes decirme Phineas—respondió antes de regresar a ver a la mesa Griffindor donde los dos gemelos levantaron sus copas para brindar por la casa en la que fue sorteado Phineas.

—ellos son mis amigos, Adam, no los trates mal—respondió con una sonrisa antes de asentir a los gemelos y levantar también su copa y volver a mirar a su tio Sev a quien le sonrió.

Vio a Severus asentir levemente mirando a Phineas y volver a mirar a todos los estudiantes.

Si, iba a empezar su camino para ser el mejor mago de todos y ser la mano derecha del señor oscuro y si es que tenía suerte, lograr más mortífagos para las filas de su señor.

* * *

Bien, aqui estamos con otro capitulo.

Para comenzar, no me agrada Ron por muchas razones pero no lo haré el malo, solo sera molesto a veces.

Sobre Phineas, siempre me ha dado risa la idea de golpear a alguien con un libro (porque lo he hecho muchas veces)

Un review me pregunto sobre las parejas y la verdad es que la pareja principal será Tom x Harry/Phineas. Las demás parejas que quiero poner son Greyback x Lupin, Sirius x Severus y los gemelos x Draco (lei un fic en ingles de esa pareja y fue hermoso *-*) y Grindelwald x Dumbledore (aunque por ahí tambien meta algo de Salazar x Godric) aunque estoy abierta a sus ideas para parejas.

Y más que nada, este capítulo está dedicado a alguien que me ayudó mucho con algunas cosas de este fic. Este capitulo lo dedico a "Tsu" como yo la llamo por su ayuda.

Gracias por leer


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Apenas había pasado dos días desde que Phineas se fue y Bellatrix ya estaba dando su quinceavo paseo por toda la mansión Black murmurando toda clase de ideas paranoicas.

"y si Dumbledore lo atrapó y lo encerró"

"y si los Griffindor lo acorralan solo para golpearlo"

"y si se pierde sin tener su mapa"

"y si termina cayendo al lago"

"y si lo meten al bosque prohibido"

"y si se mete un troll a las mazmorras"

"y si se escapa el basilisco de la cámara de los secretos"

"y si lo ataca un hombre lobo"

"y si lo meten en alguna cosa peligrosa"

"y si se topa con alguna loca"

Hasta que milagrosamente llego una carta con Hedwig y Bellatrix casi salta sobre la pobre lechuza por la carta.

— ¡Llegó una carta de Phi!—gritó Bella felizmente liberando a Hedwig que miró a Bella molesta y se dirigió hacia Sirius que iba hacia Bella a leer la carta.

—tranquila pequeña, ella está media fuera de sus cabales pero no te hará nada—acariciaba Sirius a Hedwig tranquilizándola del atraco de Bella mientras se acercaba a leer la carta.

"_Queridos madre, padre, padrino, tíos, mortífagos y señor Tom_

_Les contaré que en el viaje del tren los gemelos nos hicieron conocer a su hermano menor que ha sido un tonto mago de la luz que insulto a Draco y me hizo enojar, así que con todo el autocontrol que tengo…lo golpeé con mi libro._

Bella estaba considerando seriamente en darle libros más pesados a Phineas si es que lo que hace con ellos es golpear gente. Es mejor que lanzarles un crucio y mucho más legal y si das un buen golpe terminan con una contusión o hemorragia interna. Sí, es una buena idea.

Remus por su parte estaba molesto porque ya reprendió a Phineas por golpear gente con los libros, los libros son para aprender, no para causar lesiones en la gente que te haga enojar.

_Sé que los libros no son para golpear gente pero no tenía nada a la mano y mi madre dijo que no puedo lanzar magia pársel o magia oscura a ningún mago de la luz que pueda correr hacia la cabra._

"La cabra" título otorgado por el señor oscuro para definir a cierto hombre de barba larga que tiene tendencias a volver loca a la gente o manipularla a su beneficio con centellantes ojos azules que hacen enojar al señor oscuro.

Es decir, Albus muchos nombres Dumbledore alias la cabra para el lado oscuro.

Sirius siempre retenía una risa cuando escuchaba que se dirigían al director de ese modo. Hace tiempo dejó de interesarle Dumbledore, más por el hecho de que básicamente lo tachó de mago oscuro por haber sido reinstaurado como el señor de la antigua y noble casa de los Black.

_Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts tuve una extraña pero interesante conversación con el sombrero seleccionador, pero me dejó el Slytherin, dijo que mi ambición es grande y por eso me mando a Slytherin y me dijo: "Buena suerte Phineas Lestrange, antes conocido como Harry Potter"._

Ese hecho lleno a todos los magos de una alegría inmediata y una preocupación leve. Bellatrix consideraba un honor que su hijo terminara en Slytherin, era un mago poderoso y tan inocente que podría matar a cualquiera con una sonrisa y un avada, Bellatrix sigue soñando con que ese día llegue.

Para Sirius, el que sepan que es Harry Potter lo aliviaba pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba porque algo pasara con su ahijado en caso de que Dumbledore quiera hacerle algo, aunque las posibilidades de que algo lo lastime es casi nula, su barrera heredada de Lily lo salva de todo, pero aun así se preocupará por su lindo ahijado.

_Esta mañana fui a las primeras clases y vi a tío Sev aunque debemos fingir que no nos conocemos. Pero hoy también me asusté mucho porque cuando iba de regreso a la sala común de Slytherin, me tarde un poco y Draco se adelantó hacia el gran comedor y me topé con Dumbledore._

Remus, bella, sirius, Rodolphus y algunos de los demás presentes se quedaron en shock al saberlo y sirius estaba a punto de salir corriendo a Hogwarts hasta que Remus lo detuvo para que no haga nada idiota. Pero no era idiota, era precaución. Al menos eso es lo que sirius cree.

_Solo me saludó antes de que los gemelos me hallaran y me llevaran con ellos hacia el gran comedor, tío Sev ya lo sabe, le conté después del almuerzo y dijo que iba a estar más cuidadoso._

—si no está más cuidadoso tomaré una multijugos y lo dejaré dentro de un baúl—murmuró Barty Jr. Sacando una sonrisa en Regulus.

Todos miraron a Barty antes de admitir que sería una buena idea si el señor oscuro necesita un maestro de defensa que se haga pasar por otro, ya que el truco de este año no puede repetirse o se darán cuenta.

_¡Creí que me iba a pasar algo! _

_En fin, por ser el primer día de clases, solo tengo tarea de pociones y las cosas básicas en todas las materias._

_Logré ganarle diez puntos a Slytherin en pociones y estoy feliz._

_Mandaré una carta lo más pronto posible con Hedwig como lo prometí._

Eso tranquilizo a todos los que terminaron siendo blanco de las ideas de Bellatrix durante el tiempo en el que Phineas no estaba, algunos se preguntaban si sobrevivirían a los seis años de Hogwarts de Phineas.

_Aún no tengo clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, esa clase la tendré el miércoles después del almuerzo aunque en el banquete el director lo presentó._

_Es curioso ver al tio Bas con otra apariencia y con el nombre Raphael Lange. Es incluso hilarante de que nadie se diera cuenta que es mi tio._

Rodolphus no pudo hacer más que reír ante el nombre que escogió su hermano para hacerse pasar como maestro del DCAO. Sabía que el señor oscuro lo envió para ser el maestro este año, pero ¿en serio? ¿Tan obvio y nadie se da cuenta? Creía que Dumbledore se iba a dar cuenta que Raphael era el nombre de su padre que murió en la última guerra y Lange era simplemente una forma corta del apellido Lestrange ¿acaso será que en serio se volvió loco o ciego? Con tal de que Phi y los demás estén a salvo no le importaba.

_Espero que estén bien y que mamá esté bien y que tio lunático tenga cuidado porque se acerca luna llena y que mi padrino Canuto no siga peleando con la tía Wal._

Remus sonrió al saber que Phi se preocupaba por todos incluso ahora en Hogwarts mientras Sirius desviaba la mirada al saber que descubrieron que suele pelear con su madre por las cosas más absurdas.

_Con cariño_

_Phi"_

Bellatrix re-leyó la carta con los demás antes de correr a dársela al señor oscuro. Sabía que el señor oscuro se preocupaba y estaba esperando la carta de Phineas y ya que el pequeño escribió la carta en tinta verde significaba que temía que Dumbledore lograra poner sus garras sobre la carta y saber algunas cosas de la carta.

Por ahora se preocuparía en responderle a Phi mientras el resto hacia lo mismo, bueno, no todos, tal vez Regulus, Rodolphus, Sirius, Remus, Barty, Walburga y quizás el señor oscuro.

Tocó la puerta de su señor para pasar e informarle que llego una carta de Phineas y apostaba su bóveda en Gringotts a que el señor oscuro se animó de repente por la noticia.

Le entregó la carta y se dio media vuelta para ponerse a escribir la carta para Phineas para mandarla con Hedwig, con suerte terminaría primero que el resto y podría enviar la carta hoy mismo.

—A ver, ¿cómo comenzaría la carta para Phi?—bella empezaba a pensar cómo empezar la carta hasta que vio donde estaba antes de que llegara la carta y empieza a escribir felizmente.

**~CF~**

Cuando Bellatrix llego con la carta, el señor oscuro dejó todo lo que hacía y apunto su varita a la carta para murmurar un hechizo en pársel que hizo que las letras cambiasen a lengua pársel antes de comenzar a leer. Él se enseñó ese hechizo a Phineas como una segunda capa de protección en caso de hablar sobre la misión de Phi y los horrocruxes de Tom ya que nadie debía saberlo.

_Querido señor Tom_

_Estoy demasiado emocionado y contento por su confianza al darme el diario que contiene el fragmento de su memoria de su quinto año de Hogwarts._

¿Memoria? Eso es lo que cree Phineas que es el diario, bueno, está bien que crea eso. No iba a decirle a Phineas que le confiaba uno de sus horrocruxes, no, no va a poner tanta presión en el pequeño Phi.

_¿Puedo compartirlo con los demás hijos de mortífagos? Creo que es más fácil cuidarlo y protegerlo si somos más y estamos vigilantes de todos._

Bien, eso puede ser bueno para que el núcleo mágico de Phi no se agote al usar el diario y evitar que lo manipule para liberar el basilisco, si, es una buena idea, tal vez deba contestarle que lo pensaría para saber cómo actuará sin alguien que lo guie como siempre ha sido.

_El sombrero seleccionador me llamo Harry Potter y creo que Dumbledore va a hacerme algo respecto a ese nombre, debido a que hoy me lo encontré pero al consultarlo con su diario, él me dijo que debía tener cuidado ya que puede tratar de usar cualquier cosa en su contra con el fin de obtener lo que quiere._

Obviamente el diario y él pensaban de forma casi similar sobre la cabra, pero el hecho de que se acercó a Phineas tan pronto puso a Tom a pensar seriamente sobre los planes que pueda tener. Por un lado puede usar la información sobre Harry Potter para hacer dudar a Phineas sobre su lealtad y demás, o por otro lado, puede tratar de acercarse a Phineas confiando en que él no sabe sobre lo acontecido cuando era bebé ni el ataque que pasó en la mansión Riddle.

Ambas opciones no eran buenas para Tom pero estaba preparado para estos casos y sabe que Phineas puede ser un niño inocente, pero fue criado por las serpientes y sabe cómo actuar en casos desesperados, Nagini lo ayudaba mucho cuando de educar a Phineas se refiere.

_Esta mañana me topé con él cuando me desvié del grupo por accidente, cuando me saludo pude sentir que estaba tratando de leer mi mente así que solo pude alzar los débiles escudos que tengo antes de que los gemelos me sacaran de ahí._

Tom suspiró pesadamente, al acertar en su idea de enseñarle oclumancia, tenía que decirle a Phi que tuviera cuidado, mucho más ahora que se acerca el tiempo de derrocar a Dumbledore y establecer su control en el mundo mágico.

_El poder mágico que emana el hombre es muy fuerte como el suyo, pero me gusta el aura oscura del señor Tom. Por eso debo tener cuidado para tratar de hallar lo que me pidió que hallara._

Sonrió, Phi siempre decía que el aura oscura de Tom le atraía, lo llamaba y lo envolvía, que se sentía seguro con Tom cerca, por eso le dejo su diario y le mando a buscar algo, cuando halle la habitación de menesteres Phineas va a tener muchas cosas que hacer y Tom quería que Phi no tuviera problemas en clase, quería que fuera el mejor.

Porque Tom Riddle solo quiere lo mejor, y que Phineas sea el mejor para estar a su lado.

Para que fuera suyo, solo suyo.

_Mis saludos a Nagini y Mezani, espero que se estén llevando bien y los extraño mucho._

_Con mucho cariño_

_Phi_

—_**Yo también extraño a Phi**_

La voz de Nagini en su hombro lo saco de la lectura y fijo su vista a la serpiente que ha estado leyendo la carta con Mezani en el otro hombro del señor oscuro.

—_**tranquila Nagini, va a venir en las festividades de navidad**_

No sabía si calmaba a la serpiente o se calmaba a sí mismo. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Phineas que se le era extraño pasar tanto tiempo sin él. No sabía si era porque había estado durante más de diez años con él o si era porque era el único que no lo veía como una amenaza o alguien peligroso.

—_**eso espero, también lo extraño**_

La voz serpentina de Mezani lo hizo observar a la serpiente que Phi compro que había estado siguiendo a Nagini desde que se conocieron y por eso ella estaba feliz de ser la líder de la serpiente más joven, cosa que hacia reír a Tom cuando Nagini no estaba.

—_**todos lo extrañamos, Mezani**_

Si, Tom lo extrañaba demasiado, pero pronto, muy pronto estaría seguro y podría entrar a Hogwarts tranquilamente a ver a Phineas, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

—_**pero yo lo extraño más**_

Respondía Nagini y Tom no sabía si darle la razón o pelear con ella en instantes así.

—_**no, yo lo extraño más**_

Y Mezani respondía siguiéndole el juego, ¿no se cansaban de discutir?

—_**ninguno de los dos, yo lo extraño más**_

Y con eso Tom ganó la pelea

**~CF~**

Phineas estaba poniendo al corriente de todo lo que le pasaba al diario mientras Draco miraba el intercambio de palabras del diario y Phineas y se preguntaba cómo diablos un señor oscuro le deja una memoria a un niño de once años que puede comprometerlo.

—oye Phi, creo que deberías dejar descansar al diario, no has parado de escribirle en dos horas—decía Draco preguntándose por la salud de la mano de Phineas que parecía que iba a quemarse delo rápido que escribía.

— ¿tú crees? El parece feliz de saber de todo un poco de este tiempo, quien sabe cuánto tiempo haya estado solo—replicaba Phineas feliz por escribirle a la memoria de su señor Tom.

—estas diciendo que el señor oscuro es lo suficientemente viejo como para ser… ¿tu padre? ¿Tu abuelo?—cuestionaba Draco a sabiendas de que su abuelo le había contado una vez que Tom Riddle era de su generación y que el señor oscuro bien puede ser el abuelo de él y Phineas.

—el señor Tom es el señor Tom y no importa que tan viejo creas que es, no parece ser más viejo que madre y padre, es más, podría pasar como un tio muy joven—replicaba Phineas con una sonrisa

— ¿tio joven? Escuchaste a Cygnus Black ¡tiene como sesenta y tantos años!—reclamó Draco molesto por las palabras de Phineas

—Pero aparenta unos veinte o treinta y no vas a negar que si no fuera un señor oscuro bien podría tomar el lugar de Lockhart en las revistas—reía Phineas dejando de escribir en el diario.

—bueno, madre dice que si es posible pero no creo que un diario mágico se sintiese solo—Draco decidió regresar al tema antes de perderse en su mente

—pero si se siente solo, imagínate estar atrapado cincuenta años en un diario, yo me sentiría muy solito—decía Phi con una sonrisa acariciando la tapa del diario con cuidado

—bueno, de ese punto puede ser posible, pero yo no te dejaría estar solo en un diario, soy lo suficientemente listo y te conozco bien como para saber cuándo vayas a hacer alguna de esas cosas raras Phi y no te dejaré o me dejo de llamar Draco Lucius Malfoy—anuncio con determinación de serpiente.

Phineas sonrió antes de reír levemente y jalar a Draco fuera de ahí.

—gracias, vamos a hacer la tarea—decía Phineas con una sonrisa antes de salir felizmente hacia su habitación a buscar los pergaminos y hacer la tarea tranquilamente.

—Bien, entonces me ayudarás a hacer la tarea de transformación, te digo que McGonagall se la lleva algo contra mía—se quejaba Draco caminando a sacar pergamino, tinta y su pluma preferida.

—no es cierto, es solo que es la jefa de Griffindor y odia a todos los Slytherin por naturaleza, el señor Tom me dijo una vez que McGonagall era unos cuantos años mayor que él pero que era una prefecta que lo sacaba de quicio—respondía con una leve risa Phineas bajando junto a Draco.

— ¿lo ves? El señor oscuro debería verse como McGonagall, no como…el hermano menor de Regulus Black—decía Draco volviendo al tema anterior sin querer.

—Pero no negaras que es genial que se vea joven y no un anciano—contraatacaba Phi felizmente caminando fuera de la sala común hacia la biblioteca

—Ah, Phineas, ¿podría hablar contigo?—la voz en tono gentil y amable de un viejo causo un escalofrió a ambos jóvenes.

—Director, lo lamento pero Draco y yo tenemos algo de prisa—decía Phineas en un estado de shock antes de que Draco en un impulso tomara la mano de Phineas y lo jalara hasta huir del lugar.

Los ojos del director brillaron al ver escapar a los dos niños, tal parecía que algo había en el chico que Tom no quería que saliera a relucir, el indicar a los hijos de sus sirvientes que debían evitar que se encontraran juntos solo prueba su teoría.

Tom Riddle nunca le contó a Phineas de su verdadera herencia.

**~CF~**

Mientras corrían, Phineas miró hacia atrás y vio los ojos del hombre brillar y un escalofrió le recorrió. Ese hombre es malo, es un peligro para él, es el enemigo.

Phineas podía ser muchas cosas pero no era un estúpido. Sabia de su herencia Potter, sabia de su pasado y sabia de lo que había pasado. Su padrino y tíos no lo dejarían vivir sin que él supiera la verdad.

Phineas sabía que era el niño profetizado para destruir al señor oscuro y que este en lugar de matarlo, se lo llevó con el fin de saber él porque era la destrucción de Voldemort.

Sabía que el señor oscuro mato a sus padres biológicos, o al menos eso es lo que él asumió al escuchar de la voz del señor oscuro que había llegado hacia Phineas a través de sus padres.

Sabía que al comienzo iba a ser usado para destruir a Dumbledore por confiar en la profecía, pero Phineas sabía algo que nadie más sabía y ese era su pequeño secreto.

Phineas sabía que el ya había derrotado al señor oscuro desde el momento en el que este le permitió llamarlo por su nombre muggle.

Desde ese momento, el señor oscuro dejo de ser el señor oscuro porque para Phineas solo era Tom y si para Phi era Tom, entonces él ya cumplió su parte de la profecía, derrotó el estigma de Voldemort y lentamente lo transformo en Tom Riddle de nuevo.

Cuando Phineas lo miró de ese modo gracias a Nagini había salido de su cama y corrió a abrazar al señor oscuro mientras este estaba en una reunión de mortífagos.

Aunque el señor oscuro no lo comprendiese acepto el abrazo porque venía de Phineas y porque todos los mortífagos sabían de la debilidad de Voldemort hacia el pequeño Phi.

Una sonrisa pasó por el rostro de Phineas mientras era arrastrado por Draco hacia la biblioteca haciendo enojar mucho más al rubio Malfoy.

— ¿se puede saber porque sonríes como idiota? Phi—dijo Draco molesto antes de soltar a Phineas en una de las sillas de la biblioteca.

—Porque soy un genio, Draco, soy un genial genio—respondió con su sonrisa antes de mirar alrededor.

—No eres un genio, ahora dime ¿Qué rayos piensas para creer que eres un genio?—cuestionó Draco molesto sentándose junto a Phineas.

—Que ya sé porque cierta cabra quiere acercarse a mí y que no podrá hacer nada porque soy un genial genio—respondió con felicidad ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por parte de Draco

—explícame

—bueno, cierta cabra quiere usar información en contra del señor y usarme, pero no sabe que yo sé que él no sabe que yo ya se lo que él quiere que sepa ya se—explicaba Phineas en voz baja

— ¿Qué sabes que no sabe qué sabes qué?—decía Draco completamente confundido por todo lo que dijo Phineas

—te lo diré más luego—replico y siguió con su tarea tranquilamente hasta que ambos regresaron a los dormitorios de Slytherin.

—ahora, habla Phi—dijo Draco mirándolo de mala manera tirándose en la cama.

—Bien, ¿recuerdas que te conté sobre Harry Potter?—comenzó Phineas completamente serio y calmado

—sí, lo recuerdo y el shock que pasaste te duró meses hasta que admitiste que ser Phi es mejor que ser un Potter—finalizó Draco con un leve bufido.

Para Draco, el enterarse que su amigo Phineas Lestrange era en realidad Harry Potter, el niño destinado a destruir al señor oscuro, fue un gran shock. Pero en esos momentos uso todo su poder Malfoy y se repuso inmediatamente para calmar y consolar a Phineas que sentía que sus nueve años de vida eran una mentira y que era una herramienta. Después de varias fuertes discusiones de Phineas con sus padres, el señor oscuro, su padrino y sus tíos, finalmente Phineas aceptó la verdad.

Phineas era querido, querido por su rara y excéntrica familia, pero era querido y eso le basta.

—bien, creo que la cabra cree que yo no sé quién es Harry Potter y usara eso para ponerme contra el señor Tom, así que hay que consultarle al diario que podríamos hacer, porque si finjo puedo tener un conocimientos de sus planes, pero si le digo que lo sé, trataría de leer mi mente o de sacarme la información de donde vivimos—finalizaba sus pensamientos en voz alta para el conocimiento de Draco quien al terminar de escuchar a Phineas abrió el baúl de este y saco el diario para escribir él mismo en el diario.

—Pues preguntémosle, si es la memoria de nuestro señor, debe tener un pensamiento igual al del señor oscuro—finalizó Draco abriendo el diario y escribiendo en él junto a Phineas

"_Saludos, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy"_

Para el alivio de Phineas, Draco se presentó de una manera normal e inmediatamente fue contestado por el diario.

"_Saludos, Draco, soy Tom Riddle ¿Cómo ha llegado mi diario a tus manos?"_

La pregunta defensiva que siempre hace el diario cuando alguien más escribe en él, eso calmó a Phineas un poco.

"_Lo tomé del baúl de Phineas, está junto a mi nervioso por ser la primera vez que entro en contacto con usted"_

— ¡Draco! No debías decirle eso—se quejó Phineas leyendo lo que escribió Draco antes de desaparecer.

—No te quejes, escribo en tu nombre, necesitas a alguien más para que te ayude con esto y ¿quién mejor que yo?—respondía con una sonrisa Draco mirando la respuesta del diario

"_Ya veo, ¿eres pariente de Abraxas Malfoy?"_

Phineas sabía que el diario tenía quince años y aproximaba que hablaba de los años 1939-1945 por la época de Grindelwald así que no sabía sobre Lucius y los demás mortífagos jóvenes.

"_Es mi abuelo paterno, soy primo de Phineas del lado materno, mi madre es la hermana de la madre de Phineas"_

Draco sonreía con la respuesta ya que sabía que el señor oscuro reconocería a los mortífagos de su era y sabía bien que su abuelo fue un mortífago hasta que se retiró por una herida de guerra.

"_Entonces tú sigues a Voldemort"_

La respuesta del diario convenció a Draco de que estaba bien en su introducción al diario. Su padre estará orgulloso de que logro presentarse bien con la memoria joven del señor oscuro.

"_si, señor"_

El diario de Tom Riddle estaba complacido con la respuesta, un futuro seguidor más si es que es de la misma edad de Phineas y a juzgar por su caligrafía, era joven, posiblemente de once años.

"_Le escribía por una situación en la que necesitamos un consejo y ya que el escribirle respecto a esto al señor oscuro sería peligroso en caso de que la carta fuera rastreada, Phineas creyó conveniente el preguntárselo a usted ya que es la memoria de nuestro señor y su juicio es como el del señor oscuro mismo"_

Escribió inmediatamente Draco antes de que el diario respondiera de nuevo, tenía que hablar de esto y evitó que Phineas le quitase el diario, debía decirlo él o Phi no escribirá toda la información

"_Muy buena conjetura, ¿Cuál es la situación?"_

Phineas miraba a Draco y el diario interactuar sin saber a ciencia cierta que hacer realmente, el diario quería que Draco hablase, por lo tanto no podía detenerlo sin que el diario se enfadase con él y Phineas no quería perder al diario, compartirlo si, pero perderlo, nunca.

"_Hace unos años el señor oscuro le reveló a Phineas la verdad de su origen"_

Con las palabras adecuadas, Draco captó la atención completa del diario, tal vez esto explicara por qué su diario estaba con unos niños que entraron a Hogwarts ese año.

"_¿Qué clase de verdad es esta?"_

Draco tomo aire y miró a Phineas como diciéndole que no va a poder detenerlo por nada del mundo ya que escribirá todo lo que sabe.

"_Phineas en realidad es Harry Potter, el niño que fue profetizado para destruir al señor oscuro, pero en lugar de tratar de matarlo al ser un bebé, el señor oscuro se lo llevó con el fin de aprender porque es una amenaza para él pero con el tiempo el señor oscuro, mi tía Bellatrix y los demás mortífagos aprendieron a apreciar a Phi por como es. Después de varias discusiones con los adultos, Phineas acepto su pasado y sigue estando empeñado en ser la mano derecha del señor oscuro"_

Draco sintetizó lo más que pudo ya que le corresponde a Phi el contarle al diario el resto de cosas, pero al darle la información frente a Phi le ayudaba a saber que era lo que puede preguntar después el diario.

"_Ya veo, no me sorprende de mi yo futuro, ¿a qué viene esto? Draco"_

Phineas respiro profundamente antes de mirar a Draco para que conteste, ya que lo comenzó debía terminarlo, era su deber ya que el diario le preguntó a él.

"_A que Phineas sospecha que Dumbledore no sabe que el señor oscuro le revelo la verdad a Phineas y que va a tratar de usar eso en contra de nuestro señor pero Phineas no sabe qué hacer, si le dice a la cabra que ya lo sabe y lo deja en ascuas o si lo niega para ganarse su confianza"_

El diario en ese momento comprendió la profundidad de los hechos. Si él hubiera sabido que el decirle a Dumbledore sobre el pársel hubiera hecho que no le tuviera confianza y que le impidiese empezar su carrera política, nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero este caso es diferente hay muchas cosas en juego y si Dumbledore quería engañar a Phi puede pedirle la ubicación de la mansión en donde este su yo actual como una muestra de lealtad pero si Phineas le revela la verdad, se quedaría sin cartas para jugar por ahora pero de todos modos debe mantenerse alejado de la cabra.

"_En este caso lo mejor sería evitar el contacto con Dumbledore ya que si lee la mente de Phineas puede poner a todos en serio peligro ya que Dumbledore es muy fuerte como para que unas barreras de oclumancia creadas por niños lo afecten"_

Draco se sintió agraviado por eso, sus barreras de oclumancia eran buenas, para un niño, eran buenas.

—Dile que estoy de acuerdo—decía Phineas sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos

"_no son tan débiles las barreras pero Phineas está de acuerdo"_

Respondió Draco a regañadientes antes de ver la respuesta del diario.

"_abraxas decía lo mismo pero aun así descubrieron que fue él quien atacó a Weasley por culpa de sus débiles barreras de oclumancia y la fuerte legilimencia de Dumbledore"_

Bueno, si lo ponía de ese modo tiene un punto, pero a Draco le trajo la atención el hecho de que su abuelo había atacado a un Weasley, ¿desde esa época empezaba el odio con los Weasley o antes?

"_¿atacó a un Weasley? ¿Cómo?"_

El diario sonrió para sus adentros, el niño era completamente igual a abraxas en muchos sentidos, ¿Por qué no? Le contaría al pequeño heredero de abraxas las tonterías que había hecho su abuelo.

"_lo ataco por un conflicto entre sus padres y terminó por lanzarle una maldición que más tarde lo haría tener forúnculos por toda la piel que no se puede quitar hasta después de 72 horas"_

Draco y Phineas rieron al leer eso y Draco se imaginó al pobretón de ron Weasley lleno de forúnculos y gritando como idiota.

"_eso es genial, algún día le preguntaré a mi abuelo"_

Esa frase despertó en el diario una duda, de lo que él sabía, sus primeros seguidores fueron los más valiosos para él y esperaba que su yo actual los mantuviese cerca, a veces necesitaba seguidores voluntarios, no seguidores de miedo.

"_¿sigue vivo?"_

Draco se sorprendió levemente con esa pregunta pero respondió inmediatamente, su abuelo siempre ha sido fiel al señor oscuro y nunca va a decirle a nadie que fue idea de su abuelo el que el señor oscuro no matara a Phineas, si no que se lo llevara, ese secreto se iba a la tumba de los Malfoy.

"_si, sigue vivo"_

El diario hubiera sonreído si no fuera un diario pero recordó el punto principal de la conversación. Dumbledore y Phineas.

"_regresando al tema principal, si Dumbledore acorrala a Phineas lo mejor será que le revele que ya lo sabe, aunque eso lo ponga como el enemigo de Dumbledore, es mejor a fingir demencia y ser obligado a revelar cosas importantes como muestra de lealtad hacia la cabra"_

Con esas palabras Phineas y Draco asintieron levemente y Phineas había decidido que el diario tenía razón, debe decirle a Dumbledore y arruinar su plan, es la única manera de proteger al señor Tom, a sus padres y evitar que vuelvan a atacar la mansión como hace tantos años.

* * *

Bien, lamento la demora de este capitulo pero espero que el largo lo compense.

Como se dieron cuenta, Abraxas Malfoy está vivo y siendo que este no hizo horrocruxes ni nada, él es quien impidió a Tom hacer todos los horrocruxes que queria, la explicacion será mas adelante.

Dumbledore tiene el plan de usar a Phineas como vieron y estos "encuentros" con el director y Phineas son planeados por Dumbledore con el fin de saber y asegurar su plan actual, así que aunque parezca que vamos muy rapido, tiene su explicacion.

Como espero alguien se haya dado cuenta, Tom es posesivo y Phineas se ganó su afecto y por eso es que lo quiere a su lado.

Como dato curioso, Nagini significa "Para adormecer" en japones y por eso Mezani tiene el nombre contrario al de Nagini por un juego de palabras.

Por cierto, gracias a todos los reviews y me agrada que les haya gustado la idea del arma mortal de Phi.

Actualmente estoy pensando en poner a Ron como un obstaculo aunque mayormente para Draco, a Hermione, no se como ponerle porque odio su estatus de nerd en los libros pero no la mataré a menos que todos lo pidan (considero sus opiniones porque son lo que me anima a seguir)

Gracias por leer, comentar, seguir y añadir a Favoritos


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Phineas Lestrange se hallaba desayunando tranquilamente junto a sus amigos antes de que llegara el correo, cuando llegó, siete lechuzas y un águila se posaron frente a Phineas.

—Te respondieron—dijo Draco antes de ayudarlo a desempacar las cosas, especialmente un enorme paquete que llevaban dos lechuzas.

Phineas, no abrió los dos paquetes que habían llegado ni siquiera las cartas que le llegaron con las otras lechuzas hasta que llego a su habitación solo para dejarlo todo y salir a sus clases, afortunadamente, ese día tenia defensa contra las artes oscuras con Griffindor.

—buenos días a todos, soy su maestro Raphael Lange, como todos saben, es necesario estar preparados para todo, incluso un simple ataque muggle o un infantil ataque, ¿algún valiente me dirá por qué?—reto el maestro ante la sonrisa de Phineas y la mirada de confianza de los demás hijos de mortífagos.

Las únicas manos levantadas eran de una chica Griffindor y Crabbe para la sorpresa de todos los Slytherin y Griffindor presentes.

—veamos, señor Crabbe—cedió el maestro demostrando claramente que al ser una oportunidad de oro, tenía que dejar a Crabbe hablar.

—Porque los magos no tienen escudos contra cosas que les lancen encima—declaro mirando a Phineas fijamente y luego al libro de defensa

—diez puntos para Slytherin, si señor Crabbe, los magos usualmente tienen escudos que les defienden de toda clase de hechizos pero no pueden detener una simple roca lanzada a su cabeza…

—o un libro de pasta dura—murmuró Draco antes de ponerse a reír junto a los demás ante el mohín de Phineas.

— ¡No es un arma!—reclamo Phineas atrayendo la atención de toda la clase hacia sí mismo hasta que se encogió al darse cuenta de que lo gritó.

—bien, tenemos un claro ejemplo de esta situación, señor Lestrange, ¿podría lanzarle su libro de defensa a…?—miro entre los compañeros de Phineas y luego a los Griffindor para ver a Weasley mirando mal a Phineas completamente desconcentrado de la clase—el señor Weasley

Phineas sonrió ante la petición de su tio y tomó el libro de defensa antes de lanzárselo con una buena puntería a la cara del pelirrojo y todo el salón estallo en risas por lo hilarante de la situación.

—bien, como observaron, el señor Weasley no reaccionó rápidamente pero tampoco hay un escudo que proteja a un mago contra un libro que se le estrelle en la cara y por lo tanto debe tener buenos reflejos, lo que es lo más fundamental en una batalla—finalizo el maestro con una sonrisa.

—profesor, ¿puedo lanzarle el libro de regreso a Lestrange?—preguntaba ron con enfado sobando su rostro que seguía rojo por el impacto.

—Veamos si el señor Lestrange puede esquivarlo al menos—permitió el maestro antes de mirar de reojo a Phineas quien estaba con una sonrisa de nuevo.

El pelirrojo lanzo el libro hacia Phineas pero el libro termino por casi golpear a Pansy quien se metió debajo de la mesa para evitar el golpe.

— ¡Aprende a lanzar!—grito molesta Pansy saliendo de debajo de la mesa.

—diez puntos para Slytherin por excelentes reflejos señorita Parkinson—dijo el maestro y tomó el libro para regresárselo a Phineas.

—como vieron, el señor Weasley por su falta de reflejos fue atacado y la señorita Pansy por su reacción rápida pudo evitar el golpe, eso es lo que les enseñaré las siguientes clases, a reaccionar rápido y tener reflejos lo suficientemente buenos que puedan salvarles el pellejo, no es difícil, cualquier muggle puede tener reflejos rápidos y por eso no se les será tan difícil aprender esto—finalizo el maestro antes de explicar las hipotéticas situaciones en las que unos buenos reflejos le ayudan.

Al terminar la clase Phineas se vio frente a Weasley quien lo miraba furioso. Draco y los demás estaban confiados en Phineas pero no lo dejaron solo, lo iban a apoyar.

—Lestrange, no te creas tanto solo porque el profesor te ayudo esta vez, vas a pagar el golpe que me diste—declaro molesto el pelirrojo antes de levantar su varita hacia Phineas.

—Se nota que no aprendiste nada de esta clase, Weasley—declaró Phineas con una sonrisa antes de meter una mano a su bolsillo y esconderlo tras de sí sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta.

— ¿aprender a huir como un muggle? Claro, aprendí bien que eso es lo que hacen las serpientes—declaro con molestia Ron antes de levantar su varita.

Phineas sonrió y pateo su pierna derecha antes de sonreír y quitarle la varita.

—no soy bueno solo lanzando cosas, también puedo patearte y golpearte—dijo Phineas corriendo tras Crabbe y Goyle—vámonos antes de que algún maestro nos pille

Los dos niños asintieron y caminaron tras Phineas y Draco mirando a Weasley sobarse la pierna golpeada y reír.

**~CF~**

Cuando las clases por fin acabaron, Phineas se dirigió a su habitación a ver qué es lo que le mandaron, primero abrió un paquete grande que venía con una carta.

"_Querido Phi_

_Me alegra saber que ataques a tus compañeros de ese modo, te mando este libro que querías comprar hace tiempo, puedes usarlo para causar contusiones y hemorragias internas a los que te molestes, claro que puedes leerlo también para guardar las apariencias._

_Te mando muchos saludos, recuerda tener cuidado de usar el crucio, puedes usarlo en la habitación de menesteres en el séptimo piso cerca del cuadro de los troles bailando pasa tres veces y pide un lugar donde practicar artes oscuras sin ser identificado, la habitación te responderá, aunque puedes pedir un lugar donde ocultar algo y aparecerá un montón de cosas extraviadas, si hallas un libro enorme en el tercer estante que emana aura oscura es mío, te lo dejo, le preguntaré a tu padre sobre algunas cosas interesantes en esa habitación si te aburres mucho._

_Felicitaciones por entrar a Slytherin, estamos orgullosos de ti, si sales como el mejor de tu clase te prometo enseñarte a usar magia sin varita y mejorar tus escudos de oclumancia. Pregúntale a Severus para que te enseñe mejor la oclumancia, el señor oscuro le mando una carta._

_Cruciaré gente por ti, si aparece una redada en los periódicos fuimos nosotros, recuérdalo._

_Esperando que estés bien, fiel a nuestra causa y a nuestro señor._

_Te quiere _

_Tu madre la gran y brillante Bellatrix."_

Phineas sonrió ante la carta de su madre y abrió el paquete con gusto. Su madre siempre lograba animarlo por sobre todas las cosas.

"**Magia y rituales perdidos de Asia en la antigüedad"**

Phineas se emocionó y paso sus dedos por la tapa dura del libro siguiendo las marcas que adornaban la portada del libro que lo hacía indetectable y lo cambiaba a parecer un libro de animales mágicos y no mágicos.

Sin duda, Phineas adoraba los regalos de su madre y las intenciones de provocar una contusión a Weasley.

Se obligó a sí mismo a colocar su atención al otro paquete grande y a la carta junto a este paquete.

"_Phineas_

_Me complace saber que tú y mi diario se están llevado en términos agradables, te envío un paquete especial para ti. No lo abras hasta que completes tu misión._

_Respecto a compartir el diario con tus amigos, te dejaré la posibilidad de elección, dependiendo de ello mejorará mi opinión respecto a tu iniciación temprana como tanto has deseado._

_Nagini y Mezani querían mandarte comida pero no es apropiado a sabiendas que tienes a los elfos domésticos para que te den lo que quieras, pero de todos modos te envío una caja de chocolates a petición de los dos._

_Por mi parte te envío un artículo que te será útil al enfrentarte a la cabra, te avisará si alguien que quiere lastimarte se acerca, como un chivatoscopio pero hecho por mi específicamente para tu seguridad, así que es infalible._

_Nagini y Mezani te extrañan en demasía pero esperan verte en navidad._

_Atentamente_

_TR"_

Phineas abrazó con fuerza la carta antes de abrir el paquete, tal como había dicho la carta de su señor.

Una caja de chocolates finos y una pequeña cajita.

Abrió la caja de chocolates para comer uno y abrir la cajita donde estaba un pequeño dije en forma de serpiente en forma de "S"

Phineas sonrió y sacó su propia cadena con el dije de la marca tenebrosa para sacar el collar y colocar en la cadena el dije que le envío su señor.

—gracias, mi señor Tom—murmuró felizmente antes de comer otro chocolate y mirar los dos dijes de su collar.

Phineas empezó a pasar sus manos por las cartas de los demás.

De su padre, su padrino, su tio lunático, su tio Barty, tía Wal, Regulus y hasta una de Lucius.

Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios, le gustaba saber que los demás se preocupaban por él. No va a fallarlos, no quería que nadie lastimara a su familia, tía Wal ya es vieja y no podría con una batalla campal, no deben ver a tio lunático ni a su padrino en el lado oscuro, ni siquiera Greyback podría salvar a Remus si lo acusan de ser un mortífago.

Phineas debía protegerlos, decía cuidarlos, como el señor oscuro cuida a sus mortífagos y él, su futura mano derecha, los cuidaría a todos. Ellos son todo lo que él tiene y nunca los va a defraudar.

**~CF~**

Cuando Draco regresó de ver las prácticas de quidditch del equipo de Slytherin fue arrollado por una mancha negra al entrar en la sala común que lo tiro al piso.

Theodore se limitó a reír al ver al gran Draco Malfoy despeinado con una mueca de dolor impropia de un Malfoy con un chico sobre él.

— ¡Draco!—saludaba felizmente la mancha que resulto ser Phineas quitándose de encima del rubio.

— ¿Por qué no viniste a ver la práctica de quidditch? Te estuvimos esperando y no apareciste—reclamó a modo de saludo Draco levantándose con ayuda de Theodore y limpiando su túnica.

—Lo siento, tenía que ver toda la correspondencia que me enviaron, ¿chocolate?—ofreció tentativamente a modo de regalo de paz extendiendo la caja de chocolates que estaba en una de sus manos.

— ¿tanta correspondencia te enviaron? No me digas, lo vi bien—respondía Draco tomando un chocolate tranquilamente caminando hasta sentarse en el sofá de la sala común cercana a la chimenea.

—sí, bueno, mi madre me envió un enorme libro de ritos antiguos de Asia que estaba pidiendo que me compraran desde hace tiempo—decía Phineas soltando la caja de chocolates en las manos de Theodore antes de salir corriendo y regresar con un enorme libro que hizo que los niños se pusieran pálidos al verlo.

— ¡esa es un arma mortífera! ¿Qué pensaba tu madre enviando esto?—pregunto Theodore escandalizado por el tamaño del libro que para su desgracia, era de tapa dura y muy dolorosamente grueso.

—dijo que me lo envía para golpear gente y me da el permiso de causarles contusiones y hemorragias internas si es que me molestan mucho—respondía felizmente Phineas abrazando el libro.

—No cabe duda que eso sería un buen motivo para que tía Bellatrix te mandara semejante libro—comentaba Draco tranquilamente. Sabía que si no hacia enojar a Phi, estaría en paz y él sabía cómo no hacer enojar a Phi.

—Si, además que dijo que estuviésemos atentos al diario por si aparece alguna redada en las noticias—anunciaba en voz baja mirando alrededor.

El señor Tom siempre les decía que si deben ser paranoicos para vivir, pues que sean paranoicos y que no duden de que puede haber un espía donde sea.

—Sí, padre me dijo que estuviera atento a las noticias en su carta—decía Draco comiendo otro chocolate pensativo.

Su padre le había dicho que tantos años de planeación y fríos cálculos al fin darían resultados, va a caer el ejército de la luz y nadie lo evitará.

Y Draco nunca duda de su padre, pero esta consiente que él debe seguir cumpliendo su deber lo mejor posible.

Y su deber es cuidar a Phineas, ya que si él se convierte en la mano derecha de Phineas, será respetado por todos en el futuro.

—Entonces esperemos que les vaya bien—finalizaba Phineas antes de sentarse entre sus amigos y comer chocolates felizmente conversando sobre el equipo de quidditch.

**~CF~**

Cuando la clase de vuelo de Griffindor y Slytherin empezó, Phineas miró a los Griffindor pensando en cual podría ser un aliado para el lado del señor oscuro.

Inmediatamente rechazó al pelirrojo idiota Weasley, de los otros chicos que estaban ahí, solamente podía ver a uno o dos que podrían valer la pena si lo intenta.

Pero debe intentarlo.

Por suerte Draco va a intentar con los Ravenclaw que pueda conseguir y eso solo lo dejan los Hufflepuff, sinceramente no creía que hallaría a alguien valioso dentro de los Hufflepuff pero su lealtad es algo que sería apreciado por el señor oscuro.

Ahí estaba la cuestión, Griffindor o Hufflepuff.

—para levantar su escoba digan con fuerza "arriba"—señaló Madame Hooch.

Phineas tenía experiencia y por lo tanto confianza para levantar su escoba y miró a sus compañeros evaluativamente.

Draco y él rieron cuando vieron la escoba del pobretón Weasley golpearlo en la cara, merecido se lo tenía.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la escoba, Phineas vio a un chico elevarse, seguramente por los nervios. Pobrecito.

Phineas lo miró fijamente mientras el niño seguía elevándose en medio del caos que provoco su descontrol hasta que la escoba lo dejó atorado y cerca de caer. Haciendo uso de su maldito instinto de salvar gente, Phineas voló hacia el niño que caía y lo atrapó de la túnica con sus dos brazos.

— ¡Draco!—llamó al rubio y este salió del shock lo más pronto posible para volar hacia Phineas y ayudarlo a salvar a un tonto Griffindor torpe.

Entre Phineas y Draco bajaron al chico Griffindor antes de que se lastimara gravemente y madame Hooch corrió hacia los chicos y revisó al Griffindor rápidamente.

—afortunadamente no tiene nada roto, pero de todos modos lo llevare a la enfermería, veinte puntos a Slytherin cada uno por buenos reflejos y ayudar a su compañero—dictamino madame Hooch mirando a los dos niños antes de llevar al chico hacia la enfermería.

—gracias Draco—decía con una sonrisa Phineas descendiendo lentamente y bajando de su escoba.

—no lo menciones, nunca, jamás—decía Draco bajando y tomando una recordadora en el piso que recordaba que había estado en la posesión del chico que había caído.

— ¡oye Malfoy! Deja la recordadora de Neville—reclamó el tonto pelirrojo acercándose a Draco y quitándole la recordadora inmediatamente.

— ¡Agradece que salvamos a Longbottom!—reclamo Phineas con el ceño fruncido.

—déjalo, Phi, ¿Qué tienes que decir? Pobretón, anda, te escucho—decía Draco con una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¡Que dejes las cosas de los Griffindor porque las serpientes rastreras siempre los contaminan!—decía en un arrebato de furia.

Phineas fue detenido por Theo de defender a Draco. Pero Draco quería hacerlo solo y puede defenderse solo.

— ¿y qué me dices tú? No sabes nada de nosotros y nos juzgas, dices que contaminamos pero tú contaminas a los demás con tu presencia estúpida, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir—declaró Draco con orgullo y dejo la recordadora en manos de Phineas antes de marcharse altivamente como un Malfoy.

Phineas tomó la recordadora y miró a Ronald antes de que este pudiese reaccionar y le sonrió antes de acercarse a una chica de cabello esponjoso y le dio la recordadora.

—dáselo al chico, yo iré por mi amigo—declaro Phineas con una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo tras Draco— ¡espérame! ¡Necesitaré un pensadero para asimilarlo todo!

Crabbe y Goyle siguieron a Phineas como si nada mientras Theodore sonreía.

—Nos vemos en clases—se despidió saliendo tras Phineas.

**~CF~**

Neville Longbottom fue revisado por madame Pomfrey hasta que esta acepto que estaba en buenas condiciones y lo dejo salir.

La clase de vuelo acabó.

Neville regreso a la sala común y fue acosado por preguntas que ni él mismo fue capaz de responder pero felizmente lo dejaron en paz hasta que alguien se le acerco.

Una chica de cabello como escoba se le acercó y le tendió la recordadora que su abuela le envió ese mismo día. Sonrió. No creía que alguien podría ayudarle a recuperarla.

—uno de los chicos que te salvo la encontró, se peleó con Ron y se la entregó al otro chico y me pidió que te lo entregara—dijo la chica con una sonrisa tendiéndole la recordadora.

—gracias, iré a buscar a los chicos para agradecerles, ¿me ayudarías?—pidió, sabía que tal vez no iba a hacerlo, después de todo, los Slytherin son peligrosos, pero esos chicos lo salvaron.

— ¡claro! Podemos preguntarle a madame Hooch quienes son para buscarlos—decía entusiasmada la chica jalando a Neville por la sala común saliendo del lugar.

Neville había caminado con la chica hasta que fueron interceptados por unos gemelos, los gemelos demonio de Griffindor, los hermanos de ron Weasley.

—nos enteramos que alguien

—salvo a uno de nuestros leones

— ¿podrían ser los salvadores…

—…un chico de cabello negro

—…ojos verdes y un rubio…

—…de ojos grises?

Hablaron los gemelos haciendo confundir a Neville un poco por la forma en la que hablaban hasta que la chica a su lado comprendió todo y les respondió.

—sí, estamos buscándolos, están en Slytherin ¿los conocen?—pregunto rápidamente la chica mientras Neville miraba a los gemelos y a la chica.

Ciertamente esperaba que ellos supieran quienes eran sus salvadores porque tenía mucho miedo de preguntarle a Snape.

—los conocemos

—son Phineas Lestrange

—y Draco Malfoy de primer año

—los llevaremos

Y con solamente esas palabras los gemelos guiaron a Neville y Hermione hasta la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin llamando al prefecto de Slytherin.

—ellos necesitan

—hablar con Phineas Lestrange

—y Draco Malfoy

—además pasamos a saludar

Hablaron por Neville y Hermione afortunadamente. Neville no creía tener el valor de hablar con un Slytherin y no podía dejar a Hermione enfrentar a un Slytherin ella sola, después de todo, ellos son capaces de todo contra una nacida muggle como Hermione.

—hm, los gemelos Griffindor, si, Lestrange nos dijo que si lo buscaban le avisáramos, ahora los traigo, pero es la última vez que lo haré—decía el prefecto de Slytherin con una mueca antes de regresar a la sala común.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que salieron los dos chicos que salvaron a Neville comiendo una caja de chocolates.

— ¡Phineas! ¡Draco!

— ¿no creen que es muy cruel

—que tengamos que venir a verlos

—y ustedes no puedan venir a vernos?

Decían los gemelos con un tono fingido de dolor que causo una risa en Phineas y una mueca en Draco.

"Típico de un Malfoy" pensó Neville en ese momento.

—Lo siento, es solo que con tantas cosas que nos ha pasado y acoplarnos y toda la cosa, no pudimos ir a verlos—se disculpaba con una sonrisa el chico de cabello negro.

—no sabemos dónde es la sala común y se verá mal ir en la hora de la comida a su mesa—decía Draco comiendo un chocolate.

—está bien, lo comprendemos

—pero trajimos a un amigo

—que quiere agradecerles

—por salvarlo hace rato

Los gemelos empujaron levemente a Hermione y Neville hasta Phineas y Draco.

—Yo…pues…muchas gracias por salvarme de caer de la escoba en clase de vuelo—decía Neville retorciendo nerviosamente su túnica en las manos mirando a los dos chicos frente a él.

—No hay problema—sonrió el chico y extendió una mano hacia Neville—mucho gusto, Phineas Lestrange—sonrió y le dio un codazo a Malfoy para que deje de ver mal a Neville

—igualmente, Neville Longbottom—respondió nervioso antes de tomar la mano de Phineas nerviosamente.

—Draco Malfoy—dijo algo molesto el rubio extendiendo una mano hacia Neville igualmente.

—Mucho gusto—terminó con las formalidades hasta que miró a Hermione algo dubitativo. No sabía qué hacer en caso de que estos chicos molestaran a Hermione.

Phineas siguió la mirada de Neville y miró a la chica de cabello esponjado antes de sonreírle.

— ¿Y tú eres…?—preguntó acercándose a Hermione lentamente, con cautela.

—Hermione Granger, mucho gusto, Phineas—dijo la chica extendiendo su mano en un gesto de paz.

Mientras Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado, Phineas miró a la chica y luego correspondió el gesto.

—Draco es algo discriminativo con los nacidos muggles por un altercado con un nacido muggle hace mucho tiempo en el callejón Diagón, ya se le pasará y se presentará como debe—decía Phineas ofreciendo chocolate a todos los presentes.

— ¡Phineas! Es…es… ¡tú sabes que es una Griffindor! Y no soy discriminativo porque ese sang…nacido muggle me tirara al piso solo porque ambos queríamos el mismo libro—decía molesto Draco ante la mirada divertida de Phineas.

— ¿Iba a decir "sangre sucia"?—pregunto Hermione algo ofendida ante el gesto del rubio y Phineas se limitó a sonreír.

—Sí, pero sabe que no debe decir eso, uno de nuestros tíos nos castigaba mucho por usar esas palabras y por eso no lo decimos—explicaba comiendo un chocolate Phineas con una sonrisa.

Neville tomó un chocolate algo relajado por cómo iban las cosas. Hubiera esperado muchas cosas, pero mucho menos que dos Slytherin estén comiendo chocolates con cuatro Griffindor fuera de la sala común de Slytherin y una chica nacida de muggles.

Definitivamente este día fue bueno para Neville.

* * *

Bien, aqui tenemos un capítulo más del fic.

Como pueden ver, me agrada el hecho de que Bella sea una madre consentidora pero sin perder si sentido de golpear y dañar gente de cualquier forma posible.

Phineas se está tomando mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en reclutar nuevos mortifagos o aliados para su señor Tom. (amo como suena)

El "tío" que les castiga a Draco y Phineas por las palabras "sangre sucia" es Snape por su adoracion hacia Lily quien es nacida de muggle.

Neville es un amor de persona y por eso me agrada tanto y tenia que ponerlo como aliado al menos, no puedo ponerle como un mortifago porque Bella atacó sus padres y obviamente necesitará un tiempo y una gran evolucion para llegar a ser un mortífago.

Me hace muy feliz saber que les agrada la idea del arma de Phineas y definitivamente mataré a Ron (preferiblemente por la mano de Phi) y Ginny morira a manos de Draco y punto (he querido que draco la mate desde el comienzo).

En fin, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no los respondo aqui porque luego puedo revelar cosas que llevo escondidas para el fic y no quiero eso.

Gracias a todos por leer


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Al día siguiente de la entrega de la carta de su madre, todo el colegio estuvo sumergido en inquietantes murmullos.

Una redada de mortífagos atacó un orfanato muggle y mataron a todos los cuidadores, obliviaron a los niños muggles y se llevaron a los niños mágicos.

Phineas miró la fotografía de los mortífagos huyendo de la escena y uno de ellos había estado cruciando a los aurores que llegaron. Sonrió al ver el cabello alborotado de su madre enfrentándose a dos aurores.

Habían tenido éxito al llevarse a los niños mágicos de casi todos los orfanatos muggle, aunque Phineas no comprendía porque un orfanato es el que el señor Tom aun no atacaba, atacó a todos los demás orfanatos menos a uno.

Phineas sabía que el señor Tom proponía separar a los magos de muggles definitivamente y encargarse de todos los nacidos de muggles para alejarlos de los muggles.

— ¡Oye Phineas!—Pansy lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo jalo rápidamente del gran comedor hacia los pasillos de Hogwarts.

— ¡Pansy!—Draco corrió tras Pansy rápidamente mientras Phineas era jalado sin tener idea de a donde lo llevaban.

—tienes que ver esto, tú también Draco—Pansy sonreía llevando a Phineas hasta el salón de los trofeos felizmente.

— ¿Qué cosa Pansy? No me digas, hay un trofeo con el nombre de tu abuelo, bisabuelo o tatarabuelo—decía Draco virando los ojos y bufando por lo bajo.

— ¡claro que no! ¡Mira!—Pansy señalaba a un premio a servicios especiales para Tom Riddle— ¿Qué debe hacer uno para ganar el premio de servicios especiales?

—ni idea, pero podemos preguntarle al diario—decía Phineas emocionado mirando el premio hacia su señor Tom

—mira la lista de premios anuales, ahí también está el nombre de Tom Riddle—señaló Draco al nombre de los premios anuales.

Algo dentro de Phineas decía que si quería estar con su señor Tom debía igualarlo desde la escuela para poder probarle que es digno de ser su mano derecha. Decidido, miró a sus amigos considerando decirles su reciente descubrimiento ya que estos sabían sobre su plan de convertirse en la mano derecha del señor oscuro.

—Dray, Pansy, tengo un plan—declaraba Phineas decidido mirando a sus compañeros fijamente y estos le devolvieron la mirada.

—como saben cuál es mi objetivo, debo igualar o superar a Tom Riddle en la escuela, es decir, debo llegar a ser el premio anual y saber por qué tiene un premio por servicios especiales a la escuela—declaraba Phineas seriamente como si decidiera el destino del mundo.

—entonces te ayudaremos, debes superar a la sabelotodo Granger entonces y sacar "Supera las expectativas" en todo—comenzó Draco seriamente formulando un plan en su mente.

—y yo me encargaré de decirles a los demás para investigar sobre el premio por servicios especiales, o podríamos preguntarle al diario—dijo Pansy mirando el premio fijamente.

Phineas en ese momento sonrió a sus amigos y felizmente aceptó sus planes. Una cosa era el dejar que le ayuden, pero otra diferente era dejar a Pansy y los demás hablar con el diario. Por una parte sería bueno que el diario pudiera hablar con más gente, pero por otra parte, dependiendo de la elección de Phineas, el señor oscuro lo evaluaría.

—Puedes preguntarle al diario pero deben presentarse—declaro Phineas razonando las opciones que tenía.

Si les decía que no iba a demostrar que no confiaba en ellos y para un líder la confianza en sus subordinados debe ser fundamental. Phineas sabe que el señor oscuro confía en sus padres, Lucius, Barty, Regulus, Severus, entre otros. Por lo tanto si Phineas demuestra que confía en sus amigos, demuestra que espera la misma confianza de parte de ellos.

Y los Slytherin nunca traicionan a los suyos.

Por otra parte, si desconfiaba en ellos y se vuelve individualista, va a demostrar que sigue siendo un niño que quiere hacerlo todo solo, y si hay algo que su padrino sirius le enseñó muy bien, es que uno nunca puede hacer nada solo porque cometerás muchos errores.

Aunque hay veces en las que uno debe hacer las cosas solo.

**~CF~**

El diario de Tom Riddle no sabía absolutamente nada de lo acontecido en los últimos cincuenta años desde que creó su horrocrux, así que se vale de lo que la gente le contaba acerca de lo que había hecho su yo futuro.

Estaba complacido porque sus planes siguieran su rumbo, su yo no se había dejado llevar por la locura de hacer más horrocruxes y seguía analizando la situación como debe de ser.

Perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos del pasado, unas letras lo llaman, una nueva energía mágica lo atrae desde lo más profundo de sus memorias hasta las páginas del diario en el que se encuentra atrapado de nuevo.

Una energía nueva, joven, ingenua, aparece ante él con un simple saludo, como siempre, la precaución primero antes que nada, debe asegurarse de que sea de confianza o no.

Pero claro, otro amigo de Phineas, el niño no sabe de su función de absorber magia para hacerse más visible y manipular a otros para que abran la cámara de los secretos, pero de todos modos es sabio que más personas contacten con él.

Entre más personas, más rápido podrá tomar magia y hacerse palpable en el mundo de los vivos y ver con sus propios ojos como ha envejecido y como han ido sus planes.

De entre todos esos niños, el más ambicioso, digno Slytherin, era Phineas Lestrange, queriendo convertirse en su igual, queriendo estar cada vez más cerca de ser su persona de confianza.

A pesar de que este niño haya sido el que era profetizado para derrotarlo, este había tergiversado la profecía con el fin de poder gobernar junto a su señor oscuro, su querido y adorado señor oscuro. Su versión futura para su gozo.

Cuando pudiera ser físico, tocaría lo que su yo actual no ha podido tocar, sería tan interesante compartir a Phineas Lestrange con su yo actual, cuantas cosas se le vienen a la cabeza al momento de imaginar el tocar al niño. Corromperlo. Hacerlo desear la oscuridad.

Puede que solo sea un diario, pero aún tiene la mente de un adolescente de quince años, un adolescente de quince años que logro doblegar a muchos con solo su mirada, una bonita sonrisa y unas cuantas palabras.

El diario disfrutaba de sus memorias, no de todas, pero disfrutaba de algunas de sus memorias, cuando Phineas le contó sobre el ataque de hoy, aquellas memorias regresaron. Siempre deseó eliminar ese orfanato, eliminar a todos los malditos matones de ese maldito orfanato para siempre.

Tom Riddle era alguien que siempre dejaba lo mejor para el final, así lo podría disfrutar mucho más, por eso había dejado ese maldito orfanato en paz hasta que sea la hora de la venganza, dulce y silenciosa venganza por todos esos años.

Pero claro que no le dijo a Phineas nada de eso, nunca va a decirle a un niño que no puede mantener la boca cerrada que el gran Lord Voldemort fue un huérfano olvidado por su padre, con su madre sobreviviendo a duras penas para poder darle nacimiento.

Por eso se olvidó del nombre de Tom Riddle, por eso mismo se alejó de sus orígenes muggles, por eso mismo evito todo aquello que le recordaba su debilidad.

Porque era débil, ingenuo y más que nada idiota al creer que alguna vez alguien iba a ir por él en ese orfanato para llevarlo. Nunca le dejaron ser feliz y por eso, iba a ser feliz a costa de todos aquellos que se lo impidieron.

Dumbledore, la matrona del orfanato, el ministerio, todos caerían para que su plan se realizara, un plan concebido en la mente de un pequeño niño de seis años que se dio cuenta que era diferente, mejorado por un niño de once años que había entrado al mundo de la magia, planeado fríamente por un adolescente de catorce años y llevado a cabo desde su graduación.

Y para eso estaba el diario, para no olvidar el plan original, para evitar que su yo futuro hiciera alguna estupidez, obviamente no iba a dejar cabos sueltos.

Era divertido pero interesante a la vez leer las palabras del niño que lentamente le contaba de las grandes cosas que había hecho su yo futuro.

La precaución que su yo futuro tomó con el niño evitaría que este hiciera alguna cosa idiota y terminase en peligro, porque si el niño caía en garras de Dumbledore, todo, incluso su existencia peligraría.

Ah, que delicia será para el diario contarles sobre el basilisco y que le echó la culpa al semi gigante de Hagrid. Justamente preguntan por eso, que delicia.

Bien, es hora de actuar frente a tantos niños, y tal vez, muy pronto, pueda estar materializado fuera del diario.

Y le dirá algunas verdades a su yo futuro, entre ellas el que rayos pensaba al dejarle en manos de un grupo de niños de once años.

Pero en lo general, le gusta tratar con su yo futuro o actual o como sea.

**~CF~**

Daphne había llegado un día al gran comedor con un enorme libro y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tengo la idea de hacer algo que supere las ambiciones de cualquier Slytherin, ni siquiera el señor oscuro ha pensado en esta opción—declaró felizmente antes de sentarse en su lugar entre Theodore y Crabbe.

—te escuchamos Daph—dijo Theodore mirando el libro que estaba en la mesa con curiosidad y luego a la chica.

—Convoquemos el espíritu de los fundadores—declaro con orgullo en su mirada y ambición brillando en sus ojos.

Draco se puso de pie y miró fijamente a Daphne atrayendo la atención de algunos estudiantes y maestros, se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

— ¡Eres un genio!—grito emocionado jalando a Phineas. — ¡Vamos ahora mismo!—declaró emocionado seguido de Theo, Daphne, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise.

Dumbledore los miró salir del gran comedor con una mirada de aprehensión y dirigió su mirada a Severus que estaba con una leve, casi imperceptible, sonrisa mirando a sus serpientes con diversión.

—Severus, ¿puedes ir a ver que están planeando esos muchachos?—pidió listo para ir él mismo más tarde por Phineas, después de todo es posible que antes de Halloween pueda acercarse a Phineas y revelarle la verdad de Harry Potter.

El maestro de pociones miró con algo de desconfianza al director pero asintió y salió inmediatamente del comedor sin decir nada a nadie.

**~CF~**

Minerva miraba contenta el intercambio entre Harry o Phineas, con chicos de su edad, aunque fueran hijos de mortífagos, le alegraba verlo feliz y saludable.

Desde que Phineas había entrado a Hogwarts, minerva lo observó cuando nadie la miraba y había llegado a la conclusión de que el niño era un pequeño muy inteligente como su madre, valiente como su padre James y sobretodo, muy inocente, amable y dulce que se dedicaba a sus tareas con esmero y esfuerzo, que jugaba, reía y se divertía con sus amigos

Minerva no era partidaria de los mortífagos (aunque no iba a negar que molestaba a Tom Riddle porque era guapo y tremendamente listo) pero podía ver que los mortífagos lo educaron como un niño y dejaron que disfrutara su infancia. Lo que más le aterraba a ella era que al entrar Harry a Hogwarts, este terminara siendo un malvado y sádico chico que mato a alguien cuando era pequeño. No tenía el corazón para pensar en lo que haría en ese momento.

Al ver a Dumbledore retirarse después de Severus, Minverva miró a Filius y Pomona antes de asentir e ir detrás del director. Minerva había contado sus sospechas a Filius y Pomona quienes accedieron a ayudarla en su plan de vigilar a Dumbledore y al pequeño Phineas.

Con el tiempo, Phineas había demostrado ser un niño inocente, tranquilo, amable, inteligente y sobretodo alguien que valoraba el valor de la educación que se le impartía, Pomona estaba feliz de tener a alguien que tuviera tan buena mano con las plantas, alguien que se dejara cautivar por su belleza y asombrar por lo que la naturaleza nos da. Filius estaba feliz de tener a un estudiante tan tranquilo y amable, servicial y listo, un joven maravilloso que comprendía el valor que tiene su clase y no se cree superior a nadie. Algo que siempre deseo en algún estudiante, incluso un sangre pura.

Ambos apreciaban a Phineas incluso antes de saber que era Harry Potter, cuando Minerva les contó al final de septiembre ambos habían decidido ayudarla a impedir que Dumbledore tratara de hacerle algo al pequeño ya que estaba feliz con su vida ¿Quiénes eran ellos para hacerlo infeliz ahora?

—Albus, espera un momento—Minerva llamo al director antes de que este abandonara el gran comedor por completo y este le dirigió una mirada.

— ¿sucede algo? Minerva—pregunto el director con una voz amable aunque Minerva pudo descubrir en ellos un rastro de impaciencia.

—necesitamos hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante—la mente brillante de la que Minerva se jactó en su juventud estaba trabajando rápidamente buscando una razón lo suficientemente buena para mantener al director ocupado mientras Severus se encargaba de lo que sea que fueran a hacer esos pequeños.

— ¿Qué clase de asunto importante?—preguntaba con algo de impaciencia pero prestándole atención a la subdirectora.

—los estudiantes han hecho un pedido para abrir el club de duelo y el maestro Lange quiere hacerse cargo pero necesito saber exactamente qué podemos hacer para evitar que perdamos este maestro este año, bien sabes que algunos de los maestros que hemos tenido han sido fatales y el señor Weasley, el prefecto, ha estado pidiéndome hablar contigo para evitar que algo vaya mal con el maestro—declaraba Minerva con toda su seriedad como si fuera un asunto grave.

— ¿no podría esperar más tarde? Estoy haciendo algo importante—pidió Dumbledore con una sonrisa de las que le daban confianza a Minerva, pero hoy no.

—lamento decirte que no, desde el comienzo del año debemos esforzarnos en mantener nuestros maestros de defensa, ¿Por qué no le diste el trabajo a Riddle? Hubiéramos podido mantenerlo vigilado—recriminó Minerva con el ceño fruncido.

Siempre se había preguntado por qué no le dio el trabajo a Tom Riddle, era tan brillantemente encantador que hubiera deseado tenerlo como compañero de trabajo, si era tan bueno enseñando como estudiando, hubiera sido fabuloso.

—Minerva, lo discutimos hace unos años, Tom quería usar a los niños como su futuro ejercito de mortífagos—replico Dumbledore caminando a su oficina obligadamente por Minerva.

—pero aun así tiene su ejército de mortífagos—Pomona dijo exactamente lo que dijo el director Dippet al entrar en la oficina del director. El retrato de Dippet sonrió al ver a Pomona decir lo mismo que dijo él.

—Pomona, no estamos hablando de ese hecho, estamos hablando acerca del maestro de defensa—recalcó Dumbledore mirando con algo de impaciencia a Pomona y Filius.

—pero no negaras que es extraño que todos y cada uno de los maestros desaparezca, renuncie, muera, termine en Azkaban y demás—replicaba Filius con ánimo renovado al ver la ceguera de Dumbledore al tratar el maestro de defensa.

—si le dieras el trabajo a Severus podría ser bueno, Horace podría regresar felizmente a enseñar—replicaba Minerva recordando que Severus quería trabajar en ese cargo antes de pociones.

—no puedo dejarlo, va a volver a la afición de artes oscuras y será peligroso para el—dijo Dumbledore antes de que Pomona intercambiara una mirada con Filius.

—creo que Severus podría hacerlo en caso de que el profesor Lange renunciara—declaraba Filius tranquilamente.

—Deberíamos llamar al profesor Lange para hablar sobre la "maldición al puesto de defensa"—sugirió Pomona para mantener más ocupado a Dumbledore.

Todos los maestros tomaron asiento y conjuraron un poco de té.

Definitivamente no iba a dejar a Dumbledore salir.

**~CF~**

Cuando Snape alcanzó a sus serpientes en los pasillos pudo escucharlos hablar enérgicamente mientras Theodore escribía en una libreta.

—…lo sabía, no lo habían pensado antes—declaraba Daphne cuando Snape los interceptó mirando alrededor.

—Señores Lestrange, Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Greengrass y Zabini ¿se puede saber qué es lo que están planeando que salieron del gran comedor atrayendo la mirada de todos?—cuestionó Snape en su modo de maestro de Pociones.

—señor, Daphne tuvo una ambiciosa idea que nos emocionó a todos y estamos planeando como llevarlo a cabo, si nos promete no decirle nada a nadie, le contaremos—declaraba Blaise con una sonrisa que profetizaba un dolor de cabeza para el maestro.

—bien, les prometo no decirle nada a nadie que no deba saberlo—declaró Snape mirando mal a todos los niños ahí presentes.

—Daph dijo que podemos invocar al espíritu de Salazar Slytherin ya que Phineas es uno de sus sucesores al poder hablar pársel y como nadie lo pensó antes, vamos a hacerlo nosotros—declaró Draco con una sonrisa emocionada.

—son muy jóvenes como para tratar de hacer un ritual así, más aun si es sin supervisión, pueden hacerlo en la noche de todos los muertos que es propicio para eso, pero les sugiero esperar un año para hacer eso o al menos pedir ayuda a un adulto que pueda evitar que terminen en el limbo por eso—declaro Snape después de digerir la noticia de lo que iban a hacer sus estudiantes.

—Si la versión de quinto año del señor oscuro nos ayuda ¿podemos hacerlo?—pedía tentativamente Pansy mientras Theodore escondía el diario con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo puede la versión de quinto año del señor oscuro andar con ustedes sin que nadie lo haya visto antes?—cuestionaba antes que nada Snape mirando a su ahijado.

—el señor oscuro le dio a Phineas el diario de sus memorias de quinto año y el diario nos responde y dijo que podía saber algunas cosas sobre el ritual que queremos hacer—decía Theodore pasando el diario por su espalda a Crabbe, quien le pasó rápidamente a Crabbe y de ahí a Daphne mientras Theodore atraía la atención de Snape.

—Phi, no hagas nada arriesgado, no queremos que los expulsen por atraer a un espíritu de un fundador que todos consideran un traidor aunque no lo es, podrían hacer el ritual el día de Halloween y yo hablaré con el señor oscuro para tenerlo atento a hacer algo mientras ustedes juegan—decidió rendido Snape, cuando Phineas lo miraba con la mirada suplicante de Lily no podía hacer nada.

Era malditamente débil hacia la mirada dulce de su querida Lily.

—entendido tío, lo haremos en la noche y con mucho cuidado en una habitación que mamá me recomendó—dijo al fin Phineas olvidando del hecho de que deben tratarse como maestros y alumno y no como familiares cercanos como eran.

Snape suspiro y asintió

—Pídanle ayuda a su maestro de defensa, le ha de emocionar la situación en si—murmuró Snape guiándolos a la sala común de Slytherin.

—de acuerdo padrino, le pediremos al maestro su ayuda entonces—sonrió Phineas entrando a la sala común con sus amigos tranquilamente ante la mirada de Snape.

—buenas noches

—buenas noches, profesor

* * *

Bien, respecto a lo que pensaba el diario de Tom Riddle, Tom no le dijo a Phineas de su pasado en el orfanato por el hecho de que Phi era solo un niño y no podia acosarlo con su pasado que ya de por si lo acosa a él.

Respecto al ritual, Phineas le contó a sus amigos de su afán de superar a Tom Riddle en su tiempo de Hogwarts y si Tom abrió la cámara de los secretos, entonces Phineas convocará al espíritu de Slytherin que es algo mucho mas ambicioso que la hazaña de Tom (aunque la cámara de los secretos se abrirá en el tiempo de Phi y veremos a un Tom Riddle del diario buscando a Phineas por toda la cámara hasta en la boca del basilisco).

En cuanto a Hermione y Neville, en este capitulo no salieron porque me centré en Tom y Phineas exclusivamente, pero en el siguiente capitulo veremos más episodios de la interacción entre estos dos y las serpientes.

En Halloween siempre debe pasar algo, no lo olviden~

Respecto a Minerva, Flitwick y Sprout, al ser los jefes de casas es su deber velar por los estudiantes y aunque no sean de sus casas, todos le tienen estima a los estudiantes listos (pero no dejaré que Hermione sea la nerd) así que en algún tiempo desde que se enteró del asunto de Phineas, Minerva les contó sus preocupaciones a Flitwick y Sprout por ser compañeros confiables de trabajo y porque sospecha que Snape ya lo sabe.

Gracias a todos por leer, dejar reviews, añadir a favoritos y seguir


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Cuando el señor oscuro conocido por todos como Voldemort recibió la carta de Phineas hablando sobre despertar un espíritu, no supo cómo reaccionar ante dicha idea.

Por un lado, la idea en si tiene un beneficio para asustar a Dumbledore, contarle a un fundador la forma en la cual lo consideran y actualmente la forma en la que Hogwarts está funcionando solo aumentaría el riesgo de Dumbledore a ser denigrado por Hogwarts mismo.

Sin embargo, es arriesgado que Phineas y los demás lo hagan ya que es magia ilegal y Dumbledore no tendría problemas en ponerlos en peligro por dicho acto.

Aunque Phineas diga que es una idea de Daphne Greengrass, posiblemente la idea haya sido dada por el diario para lograr obtener un cuerpo solido fuera del diario cambiando algunas partes del ritual.

Cuando él tenía 16 años parecía un buen plan en caso de que el cuerpo principal muera y usar el diario para regresar, fusionarse y seguir, pero ahora que lo analiza cuarenta y cinco años después no es tan brillante como lo pensó en ese entonces y tiene bastantes riesgos.

Aunque de todos modos el diario va a ser solido gracias a todos los niños de mortífagos que le dan parte de su magia al escribir en el diario y tal vez al finalizar el año escolar el diario ya sea real y…

— _**¿pasa algo? Te pusiste pálido**_

Ignorando la observación de Nagini, el señor oscuro caminó por su habitación pensando seriamente en muchas cosas hasta que se detuvo en medio del salón de su oficina y miró a Nagini.

—_**va a tocar lo que me pertenece**_

Siseo molesto mirando fijamente a ambas serpientes antes de volver a caminar pensando en muchas cosas a la vez.

Va a tocar su pertenencia, Phineas es suyo y como tal, solo él tiene derecho a tocarlo, suficiente tiene con haberle dejado a Bella, los mortífagos, Black y Lupin meterse en su crecimiento.

Y ahora, una versión joven de él va a tener a Phineas cerca por todo un año escolar y lentamente puede hacerse más y más cercano y después…

No, él no va a dejar que pase.

— _**¿Qué cosa lo hará? Dudo que alguien toque a Phineas sabiendo que es el siguiente de los Lestrange y su madre puede matar a quien sea que lo toque**_

Observó Mezani antes de que Voldemort asintiera. Tenía razón, la serpiente tenía razón, solo debía concentrarse en amenazar al diario para que no toque demasiado a Phineas.

—_**hay que enviarle una carta a ese diario**_

Nagini al entender la frase, siseó lo más parecido a una risa que pueda hacer. Era hilarante para ella lo extraño de la situación.

El señor oscuro esta celoso de su propio horrocrux.

Nagini se arrastró fuera de la oficina en silencio mientras el señor oscuro seguía en sus divagaciones por la carta de Phineas.

Si tenía suerte podía hallar a algún animalito para cazar.

Pasó delante de Bellatrix que escribía frenéticamente una carta junto a un libro enorme que Nagini sospechaba iba a enviárselo al pequeño.

Sirius había salido corriendo arrastrando a Remus y Greyback (aunque este último siguió a Remus porque sigue desconfiando de Sirius) a comprar una Nimbus 2000

Nagini pasó detrás de Regulus y Barty Jr., quienes debatían sobre contarles a los niños acerca de la redada de la semana pasada.

Vagamente recordó que en la carta de Phineas hacia el señor oscuro, este le había preguntado sobre la razón por la cual un solo orfanato era el que no había atacado aun en busca de niños mágicos.

Si Nagini pudiera suspirar, lo hubiera hecho en ese momento.

Sabia sobre el pasado de su amo y que el orfanato que quedaba era el orfanato en el que vivió su infancia, pero no puede decirle nada a Phineas porque no sabe cómo se lo tomará, esa clase de información es algo que el corazoncito bueno y dulce de Phi no estaría dispuesto a soportar ahora.

Tiene que conocer la crueldad del mundo para entenderlo y no sentir pena ni lastima por Voldemort.

Nagini se arrastró hasta la chimenea cambiando de opinión a último momento y vio a Walburga cambiando el lugar de los cuadros y los reclamos de Orión Black sobre la manía de su esposa de cambiar de lugar su cuadro.

Se quedó observando a la loca que tenía un cuadro enorme en Grimmauld Place (información dada por su amo amablemente mientras se preguntaba porque no había maldecido a Walburga) que ignoraba las protestas del cuadro que levitaba su varita pensando en lo que pasaría si todos muriesen y si su amo no hubiera traído al niño aquí.

Se imaginó por un momento ser posesionada por su amo y hubiera tenido un escalofrío si las serpientes pudieran tenerlo.

Realmente sería una horrible situación.

Con ese pensamiento desechado, Nagini se arrastró de nuevo a la oficina de su amo, es hora de jugar con él y traerlo al mundo de los consientes y racionales hasta que llegara ese amigo de su amo que solía decirle lo que hacía mal y lo que no.

Nagini creía que ese hombre era lo único que el señor oscuro podía considerar como amigo ya que los demás habían muerto hasta ahora.

Pero ese es el destino de un mortífago estimado por el señor oscuro.

**~CF~**

El 31 de octubre Phineas despertó emocionado al saber que al fin iba a lograr ir a la cámara de los secretos con todos los demás.

— ¡Draco!—Phineas salto de su cama y agitó al rubio que compartía cuarto con él hasta que lo tiró de la cama y este, adolorido y somnoliento, le dio una mueca de irritación y volvió a su cama.

—Vuelve a dormir, son las seis—murmuró molesto y se acomodó entre las cobijas volviendo a dormir.

Pero Phineas pidió a un elfo domestico un vaso de agua y se lo tiro en la cara al rubio con una sonrisa entre maliciosa e infantil.

El rubio se levantó completamente despierto y molesto mirando a Phineas con una mirada intimidante.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres a las seis de la mañana? Phineas Rodolphus Lestrange—dijo con una voz enfadada y lo más intimidante que puede ser un niño de once años recién despierto y lleno de agua.

—buenos días, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer ¿recuerdas?—dijo Phineas jalando a Draco hacia las duchas y metiéndolo ahí para que se limpie el agua que le lanzó.

—No, no recuerdo y si vuelves a tratarme así, seré yo el que te lance un libro, Phi—el rubio se encerró en el baño un largo tiempo antes de salir completamente limpio, pulcro y cambiado con el uniforme.

—vamos, no te pongas así, además hoy el diario dijo que nos dirá donde es la entrada de la cámara de los secretos a cambio que le demos magia para que pueda guiarnos para evitar al basilisco—señalaba Phineas con una sonrisa entrando al baño para prepararse.

A los dos días de la idea de Daphne, Phineas le escribió al señor Tom sobre la idea de traer el espíritu, sin embargo, con unos contundentes argumentos que un niño de once años no podía refutar, convenció a Phineas de que era una mala idea, pero si querían saber sobre Salazar Slytherin, pueden revisar sus escritos en la cámara de los secretos.

De ese punto, Phineas lo hablo con todos y cada uno de ellos empezó a pedirle al diario de que les mostrara donde está la cámara de los secretos hasta que el diario accedió bajo la condición de que le permitan tomar un poco de magia y que los guiará el día de Halloween donde la magia es más poderosa y no supondrá un gran peligro para ellos el tomar su magia para volverse tangible.

Pansy, quien buscó en los registros de Filch, mientras este estaba persiguiendo a Theodore y Blaise quienes se aliaron con Pevees durante una tregua momentánea, descubrió que Tom Riddle tenía un expediente impecable pero logró obtener una fotografía sacada del expediente. Pansy consideró a Tom Riddle malditamente atractivo a sus quince años y por eso, fue la que más se emocionó al saber que el diario iba a ser tangible.

Phineas se había imagino muchas veces la apariencia de su señor Tom cuando era joven pero a veces no lograba verlo más allá de los treinta o veinte años que tiene su apariencia. Cuando vio la foto que Pansy había sacado, tuvo curiosidad por ver cómo sería y en parte, estaba contento de poder ver de nuevo a su señor Tom, aunque fuera la versión joven de él.

Theodore, por su parte, se había extrañado demasiado de las actitudes de Phi y Pansy, por un lado, Phi tiene todo el derecho de estar con ganas de saber más del señor oscuro, pero Pansy era otra cosa, aunque de joven el señor tenebroso era atractivo (y no lo negaba), debía recordar que tenía sesenta años y la memoria del diario tiene cincuenta años más de los que aparenta.

Aunque sus padres aparentan treinta y tienen cincuenta, ¿Quién es él para oponerse a la idea de ver al joven señor oscuro? Si tiene suerte, podría hablar lo suficiente con esa versión del señor oscuro para seguir su pequeño proyecto para cuando el señor oscuro conquiste el mundo mágico.

Blaise simplemente no tenía opinión en nada y ayudaba simplemente porque no tenía nada que hacer al igual que Crabbe y Goyle, aunque en el fondo ambos tenían algo de curiosidad de cómo rayos iban a tener al joven Voldemort en Hogwarts sin que nadie se entere o que el señor oscuro les lance un crucio por hacer eso.

Draco solo quería ver la cámara de los secretos y poder ganarle a su padre diciendo que él pudo entrar a la cámara igual que su abuelo Abraxas, aunque no negaba que se preocupaba sobre lo que dirían el tio de Phi y su padrino sobre esto. Ya que su padrino Sev estaba en contra de la idea de Daph y ahora aun no le dicen sobre la idea del señor oscuro o de Phineas de sacar al diario.

Pero sea lo que sea, todos querían que pasara algo importante este 31 de octubre.

**~CF~**

Dumbledore estaba de un buen humor siendo hoy 31 de octubre, el día en el que sus planes se fueron al caño porque alguien no hizo lo que debía hacer.

Esa tarde después de clases había mandado a llamar a Phineas Lestrange respecto a un asunto sobre su correspondencia como excusa para poder hablar con él.

Cuando el niño tocó la puerta de su oficina, puso su mejor cara de abuelo y le dio el permiso de entrar al pequeño.

—buenas tardes, Phineas—saludo amablemente cuando el niño se sentó frente a su escritorio sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Buenas tardes, director ¿Por qué me mando a llamar?—pregunto rápidamente Phineas queriendo terminar esto rápido, sin embargo, el director tiene sus propias ideas.

—Veras, Phineas, cuando se escribió tu carta para que asistieras a Hogwarts, la pluma estaba indecisa en poner Harry James Potter o Phineas Rodolphus Lestrange ¿sabes la razón de este extraño incidente?—comenzó el director con una pregunta capciosa pero al mismo tiempo rápida y directa que le permitirá saber si el niño lo sabe o no.

—la sé, la razón es porque yo nací como Harry James Potter, pero al año de eso me adoptaron como Phineas Rodolphus Lestrange por una adopción de sangre y por eso ambos nombres y propiedades me pertenecen—declaro Phineas seriamente sin mirar al director a los ojos.

Dumbledore estuvo debitando por un solo segundo antes de recordar su plan de contingencia y hablar de nuevo con una expresión de sorpresa.

—ya veo, interesante en realidad, supongo que sabes que a tus padres biológicos los asesino Voldemort y por ello se permitió la adopción de sangre de los Lestrange—declaró esperando que el chico no supiera sobre que fue Voldemort el culpable de todo.

—sí, sé que los asesino porque quería llegar a mí por ser el hijo de aquellos que lo desafiaron tres veces que estaba profetizado a derrotarlo, sin embargo, por la adopción de sangre la profecía deja de tener validez—afirmo el niño sin pizca de duda, como si estuviera pensando en ello desde hace tiempo y digirió la noticia.

—Phineas, ¿no extrañas a tus padres Lily y James?—preguntaba Dumbledore mirándolo lo más fijamente que podía.

—no los extraño porque a ellos los conocí un año y sé que me quisieron y sé que prefieren que sea feliz, ningún padre quisiera la infelicidad de sus hijos y yo quiero a mis padres porque ellos me aceptaron y me amaron a pesar de no haber sido concebido por ellos—respondió Phineas aunque por dentro estaba temblando y una de sus manos se aferraba al dije de la marca tenebrosa que Phineas se sacó de la cadena para tenerlo apretado en su mano.

El señor Tom siempre le dijo a Phineas que ese dije era una conexión directa con él y que cuando sintiera temor, que se aferrara al dije y que sabrá que no está solo, Nagini le dijo que esa era la forma de Voldemort de cuidar a Phi.

—Por supuesto, todo padre quiere la felicidad de su hijo, dime, ¿tú eres feliz viviendo con un asesino serial y el asesino de tus padres?—cuestionó Dumbledore con un tono amigable.

El director Phineas Nigellus estaba sonriendo mirando atentamente el intercambio entre Dumbledore y su contemporáneo que compartían nombre.

—Soy feliz viviendo rodeado de gente que me quiere, amigos que me apoyan y padres que me tratan bien y el señor oscuro mata gente que se lo merece—respondió Phineas sintiendo la mirada de uno de los cuadros en él y apretó más el dije.

—debes saber bien que Voldemort es malvado y te obligará, tarde o temprano, a ser alguien cruel y malvado como él, me preocupo por tu bienestar, Phineas—replicó el director sintiendo que la batalla estaba lentamente inclinándose hacia el pequeño.

—No hay ni bien ni mal, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo—respondió cortantemente Phineas sonriendo por dentro al usar la frase de su señor Tom.

—Phineas, esa no es la forma en la que piensas, más bien es la forma de pensar de Voldemort—mencionó el director hasta que llegó un Patronus del jefe del departamento de aurores solicitando su presencia urgentemente.

Phineas se aferró más fuerte al dije aliviado mientras veía al director despedirse y salir de ahí inmediatamente dejándolo solo en la oficina del director.

—Bien hecho, pequeño—menciono el cuadro que lo miraba con insistencia.

Al ver el cuadro, Phineas sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia antes de mirar a los demás directores.

—muchas gracias, director Black—mencionó con una sonrisa el pequeño correspondiendo al gesto del cuadro.

—nada de formalidades, desde que nos conocimos en la mansión Black te he dicho que tú eres Phi y yo soy Phineas—respondió el cuadro provocando una risa en el director de unos cuadros más allá.

—eso es nuevo Phineas, no nos mencionaste que el pequeño que compartía tu nombre ahora es Phi—decía con gusto y una sonrisa el director Dippet.

—bien, vete pequeño, no diré nada de lo que sé a Dumbledore, sabes mi opinión del asunto—mencionó Phineas Nigellus antes de que el pequeño saliera de la oficina despidiéndose cordialmente de los cuadros de los directores.

—es un buen chico, tenías razón al decir que está mejor con el estimado Tom Riddle—mencionó felizmente Armando después de que Phi saliera.

—Como dije, es un Black que hace honor a la antigua y noble casa de los Black uniendo a los miembros descarriados de la familia—mencionó Phineas Nigellus volviendo a su actitud normal.

— ¿Qué creen que haya sido la urgente emergencia por la que llamaron a Dumbledore?—cambio el tema drásticamente el director Derwent.

—Posiblemente un ataque de Voldemort, es lo único que tiene en mente Dumbledore y para lo que se lo llama tan urgentemente—murmuró la directora Spore.

—apoyo a Phyllida—secundo otro de los directores y se dio inicio a una de las pocas conversaciones entre los cuadros de los directores de Hogwarts teniendo como único espectador a Fawkes.

**~CF~**

La noche del 31 después de la cena, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a su sala común y los Slytherin, en su mayoría, se dirigieron a sus hogares por la red flu de su chimenea habilitada solo ese día, mientras que otros estudiantes mayores aprovechaban para sus proyectos y el pequeño grupo de Phineas salió hacia el segundo piso evitando a Filch y los demás fantasmas aparte del barón sangriento y ya que este amablemente le había ordenado a Pevees que evitara que alguien hallara a Phineas y los demás, pudieron llegar a un salón cercano en el segundo piso donde abrieron el diario.

— ¿Listos?—pregunto Phineas mirando a todos los presentes.

Sus amigos asintieron y Phineas abrió el diario para escribir con la pluma que trajeron.

"**Estamos listos"**

Inmediatamente el diario absorbió las palabras y todos los presentes tocaron el diario sintiendo como si algo drenara de ellos con mucha fuerza.

Durante un momento el diario permaneció como si nada hasta que se abrió y las hojas se desprendieron del diario envolviéndolos en un tornado de papel amarillento y viejo que provocó que todos cerraran los ojos ante la fuerza que movía las hojas.

La fuerza del diario fue tan grande que los obligó a todos retroceder, soltando el diario y proteger su rostro con sus brazos.

Una fuerza oscura, enorme y muy conocida por todos, pero no tan oscura como la que conocían.

Cuando al fin las hojas dejaron de girar y aquella fuerza envolvente desapareció, todos abrieron los ojos rápidamente mirando alrededor pero no vieron ninguna evidencia de las hojas que salieron del diario y al ver en el lugar donde había estado el diario, encontraron a un joven.

Cabello negro, piel blanca, nariz respingada y elegante, rostro aristocrático y facciones apuestas y masculinas.

Pero esos ojos no eran los rojos que Phineas imaginó, los ojos eran castaños, profundos y hermosos. Claros y fijos en los rostros de los niños que lo sacaron de su prisión.

Phineas no sabía cómo reaccionar en la situación dada, así que se mantuvo mirando fijamente esos ojos profundos hasta recuperarse del shock de que haya funcionado.

"Funcionó, él…él es…Tom Riddle"

* * *

Bien, respecto a la idea del capitulo anterior de traer a Slytherin, era obvio que es la idea de un grupo de niños (como dijo un review) y por eso no se dió, pero vamos a ver la participacion de Slytherin y un poco de Godric x Salazar.

Ahora que el diario es tangible vienen los problemas de tener a un horrocrux tangible y los roces con Voldemort. (aunque no estaria mal darle un susto a Minerva)

Sobre Phineas Nigellus, todos los Black tienen su cuadro en las mansiones Black (como el cuadro de Cygnus de capitulos anteriores) así que Phineas y Phineas (?) si se conocen.

Esperen pronto la reaccion de Dumbledore.

Aprovecho para agradecer a Polarres por sus reviews (tuve que usar traductor para entender el review pero agradezco infinitamente la intencion y lo que dijo)

Un review me dió la idea de mencionar mi nuevo fic aqui mismo así que lo haré (me parecio una buena idea).

mi nuevo fic es "Forgotten Capitol" un carcelero llamado Harry Potter entra a trabajar en la carcel Hogwarts en la casa Slytherin donde conoce al preso mas peligroso de todos, Tom Riddle, y descubre que los que se llaman los buenos no son tan buenos como parecen TRxHP.

Gracias por su atencion, leer, dejar reviews (el fic tiene 97 rw, casi llegamos a los 100 reviews y estoy feliz por eso)


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Albus Dumbledore estaba perdiendo la paciencia cada vez más este día. ¡Y él había planeado que este sería el mejor Halloween de su vida!

Primero que nada, le ministro le manda una carta sobre los niños mágicos huérfanos que fueron raptados de sus orfanatos. Era el director de una escuela, no un investigador privado como para saber que rayos pasaría con esos niños.

Segundo, fue la confrontación con el niño Lestrange. ¿Es tan difícil pedirle al mundo que las cosas le salgan bien? Que el niño supiera su pasado complicaba las cosas, si se enteraba que tenía la capa de invisibilidad iba a tener problemas porque no es su propiedad y clamando eso podría meter en problemas a Albus.

Tercero, es la actitud de esos mini-mortífagos el día de hoy, estuvieron muy sospechosos escribiendo en un cuaderno negro que Albus juraba haber visto antes. Hubiera apostado todos sus caramelos de limón a que ese cuaderno era el mismo en el que escribía Tom Riddle cuando era joven en las mañanas mientras desayunaba.

Y ahora que caminaba por el castillo tranquilamente se encuentra con Tom Riddle de diecisiete años saliendo de un salón vacío.

Genial

Ahora estaba volviéndose más loco.

— ¿Tom?—preguntó poniendo sus pensamientos en el lugar en el que debían estar, debía pensar fríamente.

— ¿profesor Dumbledore? Creí que no reconocería a uno de sus más odiados estudiantes—murmuró el estudiante con una voz sedosa, tranquila, fría pero atrayente.

— ¿Cómo olvidarte? Eres el actual lord Voldemort, Tom—dijo el anciano pensando que si esto es una obra de su mente tergiversando sus deseos, pues le seguiría el juego.

—pues creí que me olvidaría, profesor, después de todo usted fue el que me dejo en el orfanato cada verano y dejó que Voldemort naciera, si tan solo hubiera hecho las cosas bien—el estudiante rio levemente con una de esas sonrisas encantadoras con las que había engatusado a todo el mundo, menos a él.

—yo no lo dejé nacer, tu odio natural lo trajo a este mundo y trajo la miseria bajo el manto de Voldemort—dijo el anciano suspirando pesadamente.

Albus una vez se culpó por dejar a ese chico abandonado, Horace había pedido tantas veces dejar a Tom en Hogwarts y que él se iba a hacer cargo de él y lo vigilaría, pero nunca le dejó, nunca le dijo a Dippet eso. A veces creía que si él hubiera dejado a Horace hacer eso, no habría nacido un Voldemort.

Pero esa culpa se disipó cuando derrotó a Grindelwald, su amado Gellert estaba en Nurmengard y él aquí, hablándole a la sombra de sus culpas. Cuando elimine a Voldemort, podrá estar con Gellert para siempre. No importa el sacrificio, ni la culpa, ni siquiera que él haya sido el causante de que Voldemort naciera.

—eso no es cierto profesor, ambos sabemos que soy la encarnación de sus culpas actuales y algún día sus culpas cambiaran a ser Phineas Lestrange—hablaba el estudiante acercándose al director.

No podía negar la verdad, ese niño ahora es el hijo de los Lestrange porque él esperaba que Voldemort lo matara, pero no lo hizo, no salió y él condenó al niño a la oscuridad. Si, algún día, Phineas Lestrange sería la encarnación de sus culpas igual que este Tom Riddle es la actual encarnación de sus culpas.

—Aunque seas la encarnación de mis culpas, Tom, no creo que estés aquí solamente para recordarme mis propias penurias—señaló el anciano ya aceptando que era una simple visión de su mente para demostrarse a sí mismo sus propias culpas.

—no, estoy aquí para recordarte algunas cosas, ambos sabemos que es lo que harás ahora y aunque lo hagas no conseguirás nada, solo ríndete, huye a Nurmengard y pasa tus pocos años restantes con Grindelwald—murmuró Tom Riddle y Dumbledore, por un momento, creyó que era posible que todo se diera así de fácil.

—Si fuera tan simple lo haría, pero tengo que cargar con muchas cosas y ahora no puedo abandonarlas, tu comprendes que mi posición no me dejaría—dijo amargamente Dumbledore mirando al chico esperando que tuviera la respuesta a todo.

Irónico, el maestro pidiendo el saber al alumno.

—nadie te ha atado con una cadena, simplemente tu eres el que no quiere ir, quieres hacerte el mártir, hacerte el villano para que al final te recuerden como un héroe pero dejándole a quien amas un dolor en el alma—finalizó el joven dando media vuelta con una sonrisa —pero no es tarde, nunca es tarde, nos vemos algún día, profesor Dumbledore

—gracias Tom—murmuró el maestro dando vuelta y caminando de regreso a su oficina ignorando la sonrisa en los labios del estudiante que caminaba hacia el baño de chicas.

**~CF~**

Phineas había estado escuchando mientras el hechizo desilusionador evitaba que los miraran mientras iban al baño de mujeres donde había el fantasma de Myrtle la llorona.

No entendía que tanto habían hablado, pero estuvo bien el confiar en Tom. Él les dijo que iba a salir primero y si escuchan voces corrieran hacia el baño mientras él entretenía a la persona que estuviera ahí.

Para sorpresa de Phineas, la persona era Dumbledore. Por un momento se aterrorizó del hecho de que atacaran a Tom, no quería que dañaran a la memoria de su señor Tom.

Pero después de un rato estando en el baño de chicas, llegó él y siseo en pársel para que se abriera la cámara de los secretos ante una estupefacta Myrtle.

Phineas vio a Tom sonreírle a Myrtle antes de entrar a la cámara junto a Draco y los demás.

Todos se limpiaron la mugre del túnel antes de mirar anonadados la cámara que se abría ante ellos, se imaginaron una sala grande, pero no tan grande como lo que apareció frente a ellos.

—por favor, presten su atención al diario encarnado para poder seguir su visita a la cámara de los secretos de Salazar Slytherin—los llamo Tom con algo de diversión antes de que todos se acercaran al chico mayor.

—como saben, aquí hay un monstruo, el monstruo que custodia la cámara es un basilisco y como bien saben, puede matar con la mirada así que evitaremos el lugar donde descansa y duerme el basilisco, por otra parte, podemos ir al resto de la cámara, los aposentos de Slytherin que conectan una entrada secreta hacia la sala común de Slytherin, el laboratorio de pociones, el salón de experimentos, la biblioteca personal y el domo de duelo—indicaba el chico guiándolos por cada sala que señalaba donde cada uno se quedó explorando.

Phineas terminó quedándose en la biblioteca buscando algo interesante, para su suerte, todo lo que estaba escrito en pársel también podía entenderlo.

_Salazar S. Slytherin_

Un diario, un cuaderno con las letras en pársel de colores plateado y verde.

¿Será que halló el diario de Slytherin? ¿Tendría un diario como el señor Tom? ¿Todos los señores oscuros tendrán diarios?

Con esas preguntas en mente, Phineas abrió el cuaderno en la primera página escrita en pársel.

_Día 7 del año de XXXX_

_Comenzaré este diario como una reseña de mis aventuras fuera de los pantanos Slytherin._

_Yo, Salazar Slytherin de quince primaveras cumplidas empiezo mi viaje buscando más magia para aprender. El conocimiento es poder y lograré ser un mago poderoso._

_Hoy llegué al pueblo cercano al pantano donde vi muchos muggles, la mayoría de ellos hablaban de cacería a los servidores de satanás._

_¿Hablan de los magos?_

_¿Llegó la religión católica hasta aquí como la serpiente de mi padre dijo que pasó en su tierra?_

_Mientras sigo esa línea de pensamientos recuerdo que la serpiente dijo que había venido de las tierras conocidas como Francia para los no hablantes de pársel y que a religión de los otros habían llegado hasta allá con las "cruzadas"_

_Tendré que informarme mejor de esto y buscar alguna clase de medio para hallar a algún mago para preguntarle la situación actual._

_Tardé mucho tiempo caminando y hasta aquí llegaré con esta entrada del diario con muchas cuestiones en mi mente._

_Objetivos a realizar hasta ahora_

_—buscar un mago que esté atento a la situación_

_—informarme mejor de la situación de la cacería_

_—buscar una lechuza para enviar una carta a mis padres_

_—contactar con algunas serpientes para seguir buscando conocimientos_

_—terminar de leer el libro que mi padre me regaló_

Al finalizar la entrada del diario, Phineas miro a todos lados esperando ver a alguien antes de seguir con su lectura pero se topó con el rostro de Tom Riddle.

— ¿has encontrado algo que te guste? Phineas—cuestiono con una sonrisa que hizo que Phineas se quedara estático.

—Sí, hallé un diario—decía Phineas mostrándole el diario de Salazar a Tom.

—vaya, también lo hallaste, cuando lo hallé me decidí a hacer un diario yo mismo—comentó casualmente Tom mientras se acercaba más al pequeño.

—eso es interesante, tal vez algún día haga lo mismo, sería genial—murmuró Phineas alejándose del chico para ver más libros haciendo que el mayor suspirara pesadamente.

Los mini-mortífagos se quedaron en la cámara hasta las dos de la mañana y regresaron a la sala común de Slytherin por orden del mayor.

**~CF~**

Cuando los estudiantes de Slytherin estaban en su clase compartida con los Griffindor de pociones, los dos chicos Griffindor que habían estado con Phineas hasta el día anterior se sentaron cerca de ellos.

Phineas estaba más dormido que despierto mientras copiaba los pasos de la poción hasta que Hermione lo despertó con cuidado cuando Snape dijo que iban a preparar la poción.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Phineas medio adormilado mirando a todos lados y topándose con Hermione que lo miraba con curiosidad

—estabas dormido, Phi, ¿Qué pasó?—pregunto presintiendo que el chico no durmió bien y quizás tenía problemas.

—muchas cosas, te las contaré mañana cuando duerma bien o puede que diga alguna incoherencia—se disculpaba Phineas con una sonrisa antes de ir a recolectar los ingredientes de la poción que necesitan.

Hermione fue por lo que necesitaba de la poción con el fin de seguir la clase pero no parará hasta obtener las respuestas que quería de Phineas ya que todo su grupo estaba dormidos o semi dormidos, Draco se movía automáticamente y tomaba lo necesario para empezar a hacer la poción de memoria.

Hermione decidió juntarse con Neville para hablar del hecho que le resultaba extraño.

—Neville, ¿te ayudo?—ofreció con una sonrisa al chico se veía más perdido que nunca ya que Snape lo asustaba y no podía concentrarse en hacer bien una poción.

—claro, por favor, te lo agradecería—se apresuró a decir Neville con algo de timidez ya que la chica era la única que le hablaba aparte de Phineas y Draco que a veces lo obligaban a sentarse con ellos en la mesa Slytherin.

Hermione parecía estar concentrada en la poción y le pedía a Neville picar las cosas mientras repasaba las instrucciones en su mente y le indicaba a Neville como preparar la poción con cuidado.

—por cierto, ¿notaste lo raros que están hoy Phineas y Draco?—pregunto casualmente ya cerca de terminar la poción y el chico dirigió su vista a Phineas, quien hacia la poción cabeceando y cada momento era golpeado por alguien cercano para que se mantuviera despierto y no explotara su caldero, luego dirigió su vista a Draco quien parecía estar más dormido que despierto preparando la poción automáticamente, como si siempre la hubiese hecho.

—sí, lo noté, pero en la mañana estaban cansados y cuando les pregunté me dijeron que hicieron algo grande ayer en la noche y que más tarde o mañana me lo dirían, estaban felices—dijo Neville picando un poco más lento los ojos de tritón.

— ¿no sabes nada más? ¿No dijiste que fuiste a verlos después de la cena de Halloween?—pregunto más curiosa Hermione indicándole a Neville a qué hora colocar lo que picaba.

—sí, los fui a ver, estaban corriendo hacia el segundo piso cerca de donde está el baño de Myrtle la llorona, cuando los seguí, se encerraron en un cuarto y se escuchó un sonido que asusto pero no pude salir corriendo porque el director Dumbledore iba para allá y solo atiné a esconderme tras una estatua, ahí apareció un chico que el director llamó "Tom" hablaron de cosas raras y luego ambos se fueron, el director de regreso y el chico al baño de niñas, pero ya me arriesgue suficiente así que corrí a la sala común de Griffindor directo a mi habitación, por suerte, todos estaban dormidos—relato Neville justo en el momento en el que Hermione lo ayudo a terminar la poción, no estaba bien hecha pero era al menos pasable y no parecía vomito como la poción de Weasley.

Hermione analizó cada palabra de Neville con calma, si Phineas y los demás fueron al segundo piso donde Myrtle, debería preguntarle a ella que fue lo que fueron a hacer ahí, después de todo usualmente pasa en su baño todo el tiempo. Además estaba el hecho del porque y del chico extraño que habló con el director Dumbledore.

—Neville, después de clases quiero que me acompañes a ver a Myrtle la llorona—decidió Hermione enfrascando un poco de la poción dejándola en el escritorio de Snape.

—de acuerdo—dijo en voz baja haciendo lo mismo, después de todo Hermione se porta bien con él y parece una buena idea averiguar qué pasa con ellos para que estén tan cansados y si lo logra averiguar podrían ayudarlos si es algo malo.

Con esa decisión en mente, ambos Griffindor terminaron de dejar sus cosas en la sala común antes de ir al segundo piso buscando a Myrtle la llorona.

—Hermione, ¿crees que es una buena idea?—pregunto Neville algo nervioso mirando a Hermione abrir la puerta del baño de niñas y jalándolo dentro.

—por supuesto, debemos saber que les pasa a Phineas y Draco—declaro Hermione mirando por todo el baño—Myrtle, ¿podemos hablar contigo un momento? Tenemos una pregunta

Inmediatamente a las palabras de Hermione apareció una fantasma que Neville recordaba que su abuela le había hablado de ella.

—Vaya, un par de Griffindor, ¿Qué quieren preguntarme?—cuestiono felizmente la fantasma al ver que tenía visitas el día de hoy.

—Myrtle, ¿ayer unos chicos vinieron aquí?—preguntó Hermione directamente mientras Neville miraba alrededor.

La fantasma parecía meditar si decir o no decir que pasó hasta que asintió para sí misma y habló lentamente en voz baja temiendo que alguien pudiese escucharla.

—sí, ayer unos Slytherin estuvieron aquí, en la noche, un niño lindo de ojos verdes, un rubio no tan mal parecido, un par de gorilas, dos chicas sin importancia y dos chicos término medio pero más que nada estuvo el señor y amo de Hogwarts—el fantasma sonreía de oreja a oreja inclinándose en el baño en el murió con una mirada soñadora—me sonrió, nunca imaginé que iba a conseguir una sonrisa de Tom Riddle

El nombre último hizo pensar a Neville, nunca había escuchado ese apellido y si era apuesto, las chicas mayores lo deberían mencionar, pero como es así Neville pensó que era el chico que había hablado con Dumbledore ayer.

— ¿Tom Riddle? ¿Quién es?—pregunto Hermione sacando de sus pensamientos a Neville.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Eres tonta? Tom Riddle era el muchacho más apuesto y brillante de todo Hogwarts cuando yo me morí, todas hablaban de él—decía con expresión soñadora la chica antes de mirar a Hermione—aunque dudo que algún día lo veas, es demasiado apuesto para que alguien lo rodee, por eso me sorprendió verlo, creí que se murió o que era alguien famoso como para regresar a ver a la pobre y difunta Myrtle—dijo el fantasma con alegría.

— ¿Qué hicieron cuando entraron aquí?—pregunto Neville mirando a la fantasma y haciendo una nota mental para escribirle a su abuela preguntándole por el chico.

—Tom Guapísimo Riddle siseó algo y uno de los lavabos se abrió y todos pasaron por ahí y no salieron más, creí que era un milagro del día de los muertos—respondió la fantasma con alegría y miró a Neville—tú tienes una idea, cuando sepas porque ese chico guapo estaba aquí me avisas para saludarlo de nuevo

Neville asintió y se excusó con Myrtle saliendo con Hermione haciéndole una promesa a la fantasma de volver algún día a hablar. Sorprendentemente la fantasma es mucho más agradable que sus compañeros de cuarto que ni le hablan.

Con esa información en mente, Hermione y Neville fueron a cenar mirando de vez en cuando buscando al chico que Myrtle les habló pero no estaba en la mesa y Phineas y su grupo se veían dormidos como el resto del día.

—Neville, hay que investigar sobre este Tom Riddle—dijo decidida Hermione antes de terminar la cena y Neville asintió.

De algún modo era divertido tener algo que hacer con una… ¿amiga?

**~CF~**

Cuando Severus entró en la sala común de su casa el día siguiente a Halloween después de la cena, se quedó estático al ver a un joven de sexto año conversando con otros tranquilamente que lo miraban con admiración y respeto.

No había nada malo con la escena, simplemente que quien hablaba era un estudiante de hace cincuenta años. Específicamente, Tom Riddle conocido también como Lord Voldemort.

—Severus, mi yo actual me dijo que estabas por aquí, espero no te importe que me quede en la sala común, si salgo, puedo darle un infarto a Minerva y aunque me gustaría hacer eso, no puedo, tendría que vérmelas con Dumbledore de nuevo, suficiente suerte tuve para que creyera que era una alucinación, lo que es realmente estremecedor—declaró el chico sin problema alguno con una sonrisa que le indicaba a Severus que todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra por el señor oscuro.

—primero debe hablar con el señor tenebroso antes de hacer algo—dijo Severus controlando sus nervios como buen Slytherin que era.

—claro, pero tú me llevarás—declaró con una sonrisa la versión joven adelantándose al maestro esperándolo ya en la salida de la sala común.

Severus solamente siguió al maldito chico hormonal que era la versión pasada de su señor y lo llevó fuera de Hogwarts con cuidado de no ser notado por nadie y activó su marca tenebrosa para aparecerse en la mansión Black de Hogsmade guiando al chico por la mansión hasta la oficina de su señor.

Tocó la puerta esperando la voz de su señor oscuro y entró tragando saliva después de indicarle al chico que se quedara ahí un momento hasta poder informarle a su señor de la situación, después de todo, no puede presentarse ante Dumbledore con el cuerpo adolorido por un crucio.

—Severus, que agradable sorpresa tenerte por aquí—dijo el señor oscuro en un tono que aseguraba a Severus hablar inmediatamente o sufrir las consecuencias

—mi señor, hace unos momento estaba en la sala común de Slytherin y vi a su versión joven hablando con algunos estudiantes y lo traje hasta aquí ya que no parece que esté enterado de la situación ya que…—dijo Severus con una reverencia antes de ser interrumpido por el joven que entró tranquilamente a la oficina.

—saludos, yo actual, Severus amablemente me trajo hasta aquí y pensé que sería buena idea saludarte—dijo el chico ante el pavor de Severus por la forma casual en la que hablaba con su señor.

Bueno, ambos eran el mismo así que no debería sorprenderse, pero de todos modos es extraño ver a la versión joven y a la versión vieja (aunque no aparente estar tan viejo) de su señor frente a frente.

—Severus, retírate, yo trataré con este mocoso—ordeno el señor oscuro antes de que Severus saliera de la oficina y se retirara a Hogwarts.

Por esa razón es que Phineas y los demás se veían tan adormilados y cansados el día de hoy.

Trajeron a la vida a un horrocrux del señor oscuro.

Definitivamente necesitaba un buen wiski de fuego.

* * *

Bien, primero que nada, la conciencia de Albus le jugó una mala pasada y Tom Riddle tuvo suerte simplemente, pero es curioso ver al joven Tom recriminarle cosas a Albus. La fuente del mal -inserte musica de telenovela-

El diario de Slytherin es un extra que incluirá Godric x Salazar que cada capitulo tendrá una entrada del diario a partir de ahora (si, quiero meter esa pareja y nada me detendrá...creo)

Ahora, con respecto a "tomar a Phineas" eso se discutirá en el siguiente capitulo (aunque algunas mentes pervertidas en sus rw me han dicho que es lo que creen) en la confrontacion Tom Voldemort vs Tom Riddle

Ahora, Hermione y Neville estan en su aventura de descubrir que rayos andan haciendo Phi y los demás (esa parte fue entretenida de escribir) ¿quien creen que descubrirá a Tom Riddle primero? Neville que puede preguntarle a su abuela o Hermione con su mente rapida y acceso a la biblioteca (quien le atine va a recibir un premio)

Y Finalmente, Severus y sus canas verdes con sus Slytherin, no se preocupen, pronto tendrá su buena recompenza (estoy abierta a sugerencias)

Aparte de esto, estoy pensando en hacer un one-shot siriusxseverus que estará dentro del mundo de Capriccio Farse, si les agrada la idea me avisan para publicarlo.

Y una felicitacion a Sakura-Selene por ser el review 100 -lanza confetti-

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews (si, tambien me da risa que Tom esté celoso de su horrocrux)


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Lord Voldemort se hallaba frente a su versión joven que lo miraba con clara arrogancia pero precaución, ambos saben quién es el más poderoso ahora mismo y no es bueno una batalla campal que atraiga la atención de gente indeseada. Dígase, la cabra.

—vaya, me veo bien, imaginé que a los setenta iba a tener alguna arruga como Minerva, me alegra saber que me veo como en la veintena—comenzó la conversación la versión joven sentándose frente al escritorio del señor tenebroso.

No tenía miedo de él, no podía matarlo después de todo. No va a matar a su horrocrux sabiendo que eso lo ata a la inmortalidad. Pero de todos modos debe ser precavido, en este tiempo ya sabe cómo lanzar crucios sin varita.

—Sí, es obvio que no dejaría que nuestro mayor encanto se fuera por culpa del tiempo—respondió tranquilamente el señor oscuro convocando una taza de té para ambos para relajar el ambiente obviamente tenso.

Primero que nada debía controlarse debido a sus celos…su preocupación. Porque un señor oscuro no está celoso de nadie, ni siquiera de su propio horrocrux.

Pero de todos modos va a poner en claro la situación en la que su horrocrux se metió.

—gracias, ahora iré al grano, quiero a Phineas Lestrange y no te meterás en mis planes aunque seas la encarnación actual—declaró la guerra el joven Tom mirándolo fijamente y atento a cualquiera movimiento para correr o tomar la varita cercana.

—Bien, iré al grano, Phineas es mío y te dejaré interactuar con él para evitar influencias externas pero más que eso, no te permitiré—declaró el señor oscuro mirando fijamente a su versión joven. No dejará que nadie toque lo que es de él y nadie se interpondrá en su camino.

—estas demasiado viejo como para estar sobre un niño de once años, apártate y déjame hacerlo a mí—declaró firmemente pero con un tinte de diversión esperando que la edad le hiciera mella a su yo mayor, pero a él no le importaba mucho ser cincuenta años mayor que el chico.

—Y tú eres demasiado hormonal como para tratarlo bien, pero te propongo un nuevo juego y si ganamos, ambos podemos…compartir el premio, siempre y cuando te apegues a las reglas—declaró el señor oscuro con una sonrisa mirando fijamente al otro.

Ahora mismo tenía una idea y no iba a dejarla ir sabiendo lo bien que ambos disfrutarían con hacerlo sufrir. Además es una buena idea para alejarlo de Phineas un rato y distraerlo con otra cosa hasta que logre enviarle una carta a Phineas y hablarle de ciertas cosas que no debe dejar que tenga su yo joven.

Porque quien va a tocar el corazón de Phineas va a ser él, no su horrocrux.

—Bien, me escucho convincente, escucharé tu propuesta—con una expresión idéntica miró a su versión mayor escuchando atentamente.

No iba a olvidarse de Phineas tan rápido pero la tentadora idea de hacer algo que su yo futuro quiera es irresistible, quiere saber muchas cosas de cómo es ahora y no va a irse tan fácil sin saberlo. Quiere probarse a sí mismo que logro ser el mejor mago de la historia aunque ahora todos tiemblan al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort, no es lo mismo que ser testigo por sus propios ojos, además, en navidad podrá jugar con él y Phineas para ver qué tan divertida es la situación.

—encarguémonos de la cabra usando su conciencia y unos cuantos juegos mentales para que podamos sacarlo de Hogwarts—declaró el señor oscuro con una sonrisa compartida por su versión joven.

Ambos sabían bien que Tom Riddle era la encarnación de las culpas del viejo director y el encuentro de ayer del diario era solo la punta del iceberg para los problemas del director.

Oh si, ambos son malvados y disfrutaran mucho la situación en la que están ambos. Porque un Slytherin busca como salir ganando en cualquier situación.

Incluso una tan extraña como esta.

—Luego podemos ascender a Severus, traer a alguien y poder entrar y salir de Hogwarts como queramos, me gusta la idea, pero aún queda un asunto más que resolver—murmuró el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Por supuesto, pero esto solo se puede solucionar como dos caballeros racionales que somos ya que la presa en cuestión es influenciable debido a su edad—declaró el señor oscuro levantándose de su asiento.

—En efecto, debemos encargarnos de esto de manera civilizada aunque yo estoy en desventaja ya que tú tienes la varita nuestra—señaló el joven y el mayor sonrió.

El joven lo imitó y ambos salieron de la oficina camino a quien sabe dónde.

Ese día, ningún mortífago salió sin un obliviate o algún daño físico.

Salvo Nagini quien se encogió en una esquina y se burló junto con Mezani.

**~CF~**

El día después de que Neville le escribió a su abuela preguntándole sobre Tom Riddle, le llegó la carta con la respuesta de su abuela quien amablemente le escribió un enorme pergamino.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tu abuela te mando un cuento o algo así?—preguntó Phineas con su humor de siempre y una gran sonrisa.

—No, le pregunté algo a la abuela sobre mis padres y ella se excede mucho con eso, no te preocupes—respondió Neville con una sonrisa mirando a Hermione pegada en un libro como de costumbre al otro lado de Phineas en la mesa Slytherin.

—te comprendo, si le pregunto a mi abuelo sobre alguna cosa de la familia se pone a contarme desde que el primer Malfoy nació—apoyo Draco tranquilamente tomando el paquete enviado por sus padres.

— ¿Algo interesante Draco?—preguntó Phineas tomando su paquete de cartas habitual y dándole algo de su comida a cada lechuza que llegó para él.

—Pues de todo un poco, padre y madre me enviaron una carta pero nada más, a diferencia de ti que recibes cartas de tu madre, padre, tíos, padrino y demás parientes—dijo Draco haciendo una mueca tranquila.

— ¿Tienes mucha familia Phi?—preguntó con curiosidad Hermione mirando el paquete de cartas de Phineas.

—pues biológicamente hablando, del lado de mi madre tal vez, pero me he criado con mucha gente a quien considero mi familia—declaro con una sonrisa Phineas antes de tomar las cartas y terminar de desayunar.

—Bueno, tú debes contarme que rayos hicieron en Halloween porque todos andaban dormidos—recriminó Hermione esperando la explicación de Phineas aunque este simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—no está parte de la explicación así que tendremos que esperar a que hallemos lo que nos falta antes de decirte la cosa completa, lo que me recuerda que tengo que ir a ver al profesor Snape—dijo Phineas tomando sus cosas y saliendo del gran comedor antes de que comiencen las clases.

— ¿tú sabes que es lo que oculta? Draco—preguntó Neville guardando la carta de su abuela entre su ropa y dirigiendo su atención al rubio.

—Si, por eso mismo es que no puedo decírselos, como dijo Phi, falta una cosa—declaro Draco terminando su desayuno tranquilamente hasta que se vio flanqueado por otros dos Griffindor pelirrojos.

—no es que falte una cosa

—más bien una persona

Con esa voz, Draco se levantó y los miro fijamente buscando el medio por el cual ellos se enteraron de lo que hicieron en Halloween.

— ¿Cómo lo saben?—pregunto a la defensiva Draco, sin mucho éxito ya que las sonrisas de los gemelos se acentuaron.

—no deberían subestimar a un par de bromistas

—sobre todo cuando estos tienen

—El mapa del merodeador—finalizaron en coro con una enorme sonrisa ante la mirada de todos los involucrados.

Sabían que hacia el mapa del merodeador, sabían que si los gemelos vieron el segundo piso, debieron ver la etiqueta que dice "Tom Riddle" junto a ellos.

—Bien, les diremos todo cuando hallemos a ese alguien pero prometan que no dirán nada a nadie—declaro Draco algo asustado mirando la mesa de los maestros casi vacía.

—no diremos a nadie si es que nos lo pides

—pero queremos entrar en la broma

Susurraron los gemelos a los oídos de Draco antes de salir corriendo del gran comedor dejando a un Draco Malfoy con la mirada en los gemelos que se fueron y completamente shockeado.

**~CF~**

Cuando Phineas tuvo una hora libre, saco el diario de Salazar dispuesto a seguir leyéndolo antes de que comenzara la clase de encantamientos.

_Día 10 del año XXXX_

_Después de tres días de preguntar y mezclarme con los muggles, llegué al lugar donde dicen que vive un mago que siempre escapa de la "cacería" cada vez que se le acercan. _

_Pero me pregunto ¿Quién es lo suficientemente idiota como para ir frente a los muggles salvándolos con magia para luego tratar de razonar con ellos? Definitivamente este mago._

_Yendo en contra de mi sentido de preservación, fui a ver a ese dichoso mago._

_Cuando fui, me encontré con un hombre de cabellera roja y brillantes ojos dorados, de porte noble como aquellos que son hijos de reyes, practicando con una espada dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado y preparado ante toda clase de condiciones._

_Debo admitir que es muy diferente a mí, ese hombre es alto, fornido, de apariencia afable que cualquiera quisiera ver en un amigo y hombre de confianza. En cambio yo, con mi cabello negro, ojos verdes con tintes plateados, soy, como diría mi hermano, "un desastre desgarbado con cara de alguien que va a pasar huyendo toda la vida". _

_Lamentablemente no nos conocimos de una buena manera._

_Pisé una trampa para conejos y termine colgando boca debajo de una rama cercana hasta que se me acercó mirándome con curiosidad mientras trataba de zafarme._

_—Saludos, soy Godric Griffindor, ¿eres un mago? ¿Por eso tienes una varita?—preguntó cuándo me vio y sinceramente no sabía si era idiota o si solo fingía, por lo que me limité a analizar lo que me dijo._

_Lamentablemente, el muy… ¿idiota? Me veía esperando a que hablara y yo esperaba a que me soltaba._

_— ¿Me bajas?—pregunté rápidamente al tipo que sonrió y cortó la soga haciéndome caer, el muy idiota no podía bajarme de otra manera ¿cierto?_

_Me levanté y me sacudí la tierra mirándole con rabia._

_— ¿y bien? ¿Quién eres?—preguntó mirándome con cara de idiota. Respiré profundo y lo miré fijamente._

_—Salazar Slytherin, soy un mago y estaba buscando a un mago que supiera la situación de la cacería de magos y escuché hablar que por aquí se escondía un mago—dije rápidamente recogiendo mis cosas. ¡Se manchó de tierra la túnica de invierno de mi abuelo!_

_—mucho gusto Salazar, sí, soy un mago pero no sé bien la situación de la cacería de los magos pero escuché de una noble que sabe la situación que es una bruja—explicó el pelirrojo…bueno, Godric._

_— ¿sabes dónde vive? ¿O cómo se llama?—pregunté rápidamente mirándolo fijamente._

_—eh, sé dónde vive, pero ni idea de cómo se llama, te puedo llevar con ella ¡vamos a la tierra de Ravenclaw!—dijo animado el hombre recogiendo su desastre y jalándome a no sé dónde._

_Caminamos un largo trayecto hasta que terminamos acampando a las orillas de un rio y Godric trató de encender una fogata al modo muggle. _

_Sigo preguntándome ¿es acaso un idiota?_

_Saco la varita y pronuncio el hechizo para encender el fuego que sabía de mi padre y Godric me miró como si hubiera aparecido un hombre lobo detrás de mí._

_— ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste?—me pregunto asombrado mirándome fijamente._

_Yo me encogí de hombros y lo repetí el hechizo._

_—Pero eso es lengua de serpientes—mencionó estudiando lo que dije._

_—claro, eso se llama pársel y siempre hemos podido hablarlo en la familia, ¿acaso tú no sabes cómo hablarlo?—le pregunte mirándolo con confusión._

_— ¡claro que no! Nadie sabe hablar pársel aparte de ti, ¿Dónde rayos viven tu familia?—preguntó Godric con mueca de extrañez._

_—en los pantanos al sur, toda la familia Slytherin ha vivido ahí—expliqué y sin saber cómo empecé a contarle la historia de la familia acerca que descendemos de los naga, la gente serpiente que actualmente viven ocultas._

_Cuando Godric se durmió al finalizar la historia empecé a escribir de nuevo._

Cuando llego el maestro de encantamientos, Phineas terminó de leer la entrada escrita en pársel y se decidió a escribir una carta a su señor a preguntarle sobre esto o preguntarle a Tom.

**~CF~**

Cuando las clases acabaron, Neville Longbottom se vio leyendo la carta de su abuela junto a Hermione ya que ambos habían decidido compartir lo que descubrieran.

—Bien, Neville, abre la carta, quiero ver que dice porque está larga—dijo Hermione alentándolo a abrir la carta y este tomó aire y abrió la gran carta.

_Querido Neville._

_Primero que nada quiero felicitarte porque tengas amigos y te lleves bien con ellos, ¿de qué casa son tus amigos Phineas y Draco? El nombre de ambos me suena a hijos de mortífagos._

_Segundo, sí, se acerca de Tom Riddle y sí, te lo diré ya que no hace mal a nadie que lo sepas aunque si quieres una biografía detallada de ese hombre te recomiendo que le pidas a Minerva McGonagall, esa mujer era su fanática número uno en su juventud._

_Bien, te contaré todo lo que sé._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle era el hijo de Merope Gaunt, la única mujer que quedaba de la familia Gaunt, los descendientes de Slytherin y se creyó dicho linaje extinto hasta que llegó él._

_Estaba en mi año en la casa de Slytherin y cabe decir que era el joven más brillante que haya pisado Hogwarts. Era bueno en todo, pero sin llegar a ser un molesto sabelotodo._

_Era un chico encantador y muy apuesto que tuvo a todo Hogwarts a sus pies en su tercer año hasta su graduación._

_A todos menos a Dumbledore, él siempre lo estigmatizó como la representación de la maldad mientras apoyaba en secreto lo que hacía Grindelwald (no me preguntes como sé eso)._

_En quinto año fue el incidente de las petrificaciones de los estudiantes y pararon cuando amenazaron con cerrar la escuela después de la muerte de Myrtle._

_Eso es todo lo que la gente sabe por fuera de Tom Riddle, pero Minerva y muchas chicas de Ravenclaw empezaron a seguirlo con el fin de saber más de él y como siempre, terminé en medio del caos ayudando a Minerva._

_Resulta que el chico Riddle era huérfano de madre y el padre era desconocido aunque una vez en vacaciones de navidad minerva y yo fuimos a preguntar en el orfanato donde vivía él y la señora nos dijo que todos lo temían y lastimaban por su magia accidental así que fue un alivio para ellos el librarse de Tom Riddle. También nos dijo que su madre le puso Tom como su padre, Marvolo como su abuelo y Riddle que era su apellido paterno._

_Cuando investigamos más de este chico, resultó que no tenía amigos, familia, nada. Absolutamente nada que perder pero si mucho que ganar._

_Con esa información, fuimos a preguntarle a Slughorn (el maestro de pociones y jefe de casa de Slytherin en ese entonces) sobre el hecho de la forma de vida de Riddle y él nos dijo que ha estado intentado dejarlo en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones pero el subdirector (en ese entonces Dumbledore) no le permitía y lo mandaba cada verano a ese orfanato (que tenía muchas cosas que desear sinceramente)_

_En fin, el chico se graduó con honores, fue prefecto, premio anual y tiene el premio a servicios especiales en Hogwarts por ayudar a la captura del responsable de las petrificaciones._

_Cuando se graduó yo esperaba que terminara en la política porque le ayudaba mucho ser amigo de Malfoy y de algunos herederos de familias poderosas políticamente. Pero no lo logró._

_Dumbledore esparció rumores de que él iba a ser el siguiente señor oscuro que seguiría a Grindelwald (aunque era idiota ya que era mestizo) y eso le impidió conseguir trabajo en la política y termino trabajando en un local del callejón Knockturn, después de eso desapareció y según Minerva, el hombre actualmente es Quien-tu-sabes aunque soy reticente a ese hecho._

_Si yo hubiera tenido su vida, no lo culparía por estar en contra de los muggles._

_En fin, esa es la historia de Tom Riddle. Hazle un buen uso y no dejes que Dumbledore se entere que te dije, se supone que esa investigación se debía quedar entre Minerva y yo ya que "alguien" les lanzo un obliviate a las otras chicas que ayudaron en la investigación._

_Esperando que mejores en tus estudios._

_Tu abuela_

_Augusta Longbottom._

Decir que Neville y Hermione se quedaron lívidos al leerlo todo, es decir poco.

—Bueno, no me imaginé que mi abuela me mandara tanta información—murmuró Neville después de un rato de recuperarse del shock de la carta.

—Es bueno saber la información—murmuró Hermione mirando a Neville algo impresionada. —tú lo vistes ¿cierto? Entonces eso significa que el chico que viste fue a Quien-tu-sabes

Neville se puso verde y parecía que iba a darle un infarto en el mismo momento al darse cuenta de lo que dijo Hermione era cierto.

—pero… ¿Por qué el director Dumbledore no dijo nada?—preguntó Neville mirando a Hermione—ellos estaban frente a frente y dijeron algo sobre encarnación de culpa y después se fueron, si realmente era Quien-tu-sabes el director Dumbledore lo hubiera atacado—reflexionó con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Neville.

—puede ser que tal vez no sea Quien-tu-sabes, podría ser su hijo, según tu abuela él es tan viejo como ella y como la profesora McGonagall, así que debería estar como ellas, no tan joven, podría ser el hijo de quien-tu-sabes o un pariente que se parece mucho—dijo Hermione no tan convencida pero pensando a mil por hora.

Y con ese misterio mucho más grande que antes, los dos chicos se dispusieron a hacer la tarea.

* * *

Bien, Tom y Voldy resolvieron sus problemas "como caballeros" de una manera diplomática y ordenada (nótese el sarcasmo)

¿que creen que digan las cartas que le enviaron a Phi?

Y bien "tomar a Phineas" es el misterio por ahora pero un review me gustó por la idea que me dio respecto a esa idea

Salazar ya conoció a Godric y la primera impresion es importante

¿que harán Neville y Hermione con la informacion? (Siempre me ha gustado la idea de una joven Minerva soñando despierta por Riddle XD)

gracias por sus reviews


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Cuando Minerva McGonagall entró a su oficina después de la cena no se imaginó que se encontraría a dos chicos de su casa esperándola con un pergamino en las manos afuera de su oficina.

—Señorita Granger, señor Longbottom, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?—pregunto tranquilamente mientras entraba y los invitaba a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio.

—profesora McGonagall, nosotros queremos hablar con usted sobre Tom Riddle—comenzó Hermione mirándola fijamente mientras Neville respiraba profundamente completamente nervioso.

Minerva no se esperaba que hablaran de ese hombre, se supone que todo sobre él fue borrado a excepción de su placa de prefecto, premio anual y su trofeo por servicios especiales, pero a juzgar por los rostros de sus estudiantes, estos tenían razones para preguntar por él y parecía que sabían lo suficiente sobre él.

— ¿Qué quieren saber de Tom Riddle?—preguntó minerva mirándolos fijamente pensando que si no fuera una mujer tan recta y apegada a las normas, hubiera leído su mente tranquilamente.

—bueno, primero debe leer esto y luego le explicaremos todo, profesora—dijo Neville extendiendo un pergamino hacia la maestra y esta rápidamente leyó el contenido de la carta con algo de sorpresa acerca de la respuesta tan…detallada de Augusta.

—ya veo, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre exactamente como para que le preguntaran a Augusta sobre Tom Riddle?—preguntó la maestra mirando a los estudiantes con más detenimiento.

De lo que recuerda del tiempo que estos dos han estado en Hogwarts, Longbottom fue salvado por dos Slytherin de primer año y desde ahí él y Granger se han sentado en la mesa de Slytherin debido al rechazo del que ambos son víctimas en su propia casa ya que uno de ellos es muy torpe y la otra es demasiado dedicada a sus estudios como para ser aceptados en su casa. Finalmente cuando estos tuvieron un lugar donde estar con chicos que, para su sorpresa, los aceptaron y acogieron en su mesa tranquilamente, esto terminó en una pelea en la que tuvo que intervenir donde el chico Weasley de primer año los acusó de familiarizar con el enemigo y acusarlos de traición a su casa.

Decir que Minerva estuvo avergonzada de la actitud del señor Weasley es poco decir. Sin embargo, los chicos que acogieron a Longbottom y Granger en su grupo son Slytherin hechos y derechos y le sorprendió a Minerva que Malfoy, Lestrange y su grupo acogieran amablemente a los gemelos Weasley, Granger y Longbottom siendo que los padres de Malfoy se llevan realmente mal con los Weasley, los Lestrange fueron quienes atacaron a los Longbottom aunque afortunadamente Frank y Alice salieron a salvo y finalmente los sangre pura repudian a los sangre sucia como Granger.

—verá profesora, como sabe, Hermione y yo somos amigos de Phi, digo, de Phineas Lestrange y Draco Malfoy y estos nos dijeron que tenían un proyecto especial para Halloween que nos mostrarán cuando hallen a quien se les perdió, pero el día en el que hicieron su proyecto yo los seguí porque ese día sabía que si iba a la sala común me iban a hacer una jugarreta de mal gusto, así que cuando los seguí al segundo piso cerca del baño de chicas, vi que del salón cercano al baño salió un chico de cabello negro, ojos oscuros y piel blanca, pero cuando iba a acercarme el director Dumbledore pasó por ahí y llamó al chico "Tom" aunque no pude escuchar mucho, escuché que decían algo sobre encarnación de culpas, así que investigamos sobre los Tom que asistieron a Hogwarts y el único que se parecía al chico que vi era Tom Riddle, así que como decía que atendió al colegio en la época de mi abuela, le escribí para saber si sabía algo, entonces cuando leímos todo lo que me escribió, no sabemos si en realidad es Quien-usted-sabe y si lo es porqué el director no lo atacó o lo sacó de Hogwarts y venimos a preguntarle y también a decirle lo que pasó porque Hermione dijo que era una buena idea y que como usted conoció a ese chico tal vez nos ayude—terminó Neville completamente blanco y Hermione a su lado apoyándolo a que siga narrando.

Decir que minerva estaba lívida, es poco decir.

—bien, me alegra que hayan tenido la confianza para venir a hablar de esto conmigo, comenzaré diciendo algunas cosas que Augusta no les dijo ya que como ella mismo lo escribió, soy una experta en su biografía—mencionó minerva con una leve sonrisa ante el brillo en la mirada de ambos chicos.

—como saben, Tom Marvolo Riddle es el actual innombrable, sin embargo, descubrimos que en realidad quien orilló a Tom a volverse el Innombrable fue Dumbledore, ya que en esa época, fue él quien le presentó a Tom el mundo mágico y por la revelación que le hizo un pobre niño de diez años completamente solo en el mundo que buscaba ayuda y aceptación sobre que podía hablar pársel, inmediatamente Albus lo tachó como alguien malvado ya que se creía que Slytherin se volvió un mago oscuro y contaminó a toda su línea con eso, sin embargo, cuando Albus pudo ayudarlo, lo dejó solo y el único apoyo que pudo tener Tom fue en los Malfoy que lo aceptaron a pesar de que en ese entonces creían que era un mestizo ya que un nacido de muggles no puede entrar a Slytherin, con el tiempo, Tom fue alejándose de la luz por obligación ya que la luz lo abandonó y la oscuridad le ofrecía muchas cosas y como dijo augusta, él no tenía nada que perder pero si mucho que ganar, irremediablemente se volvió una persona experta en la magia oscura y descubrió algunas cosas que no iban bien pero cuando quiso cambiarlo del modo pacífico Albus le cerró las oportunidades y tuvo que hacerlo a la fuerza, porque si hay algo que es Tom Riddle es perseverante—suspiró levemente y siguió su relato—sin embargo, cuando se dio el incidente de la cámara de los secretos Albus culpó a Tom ya que era el único que podía manejar a un basilisco, sin embargo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo abandonó y que por su culpa había nacido un ser que odiaba sus raíces muggles, que detestaba la luz porque lo abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba y por eso la imagen de Tom Riddle en su juventud alrededor de los quince a dieciséis años es la encarnación de las culpas de Albus, la culpa de que si hubiera ayudado un poco más al chico, hubiera podido hacer algo por él—finalizó tranquilamente la maestra mirando a ningún punto en específico de su escritorio perdida en sus memorias.

Neville asintió levemente al igual que Hermione, ahora todo tenía sentido para ellos, por qué la abuela de Neville no culpa a Quien-tu-sabes de volverse lo que es ahora.

—profesora, ¿usted cree que el director Dumbledore haya hecho aparecer a ese chico porque su conciencia lo carcomía?—preguntó Hermione rápidamente asimilando más rápido que Neville toda la información.

—no lo creo, si el grupo de Malfoy y Lestrange están detrás de esto posiblemente signifique algo mucho más importante, pero como entenderán, el director no debe enterarse de que los jóvenes Slytherin están detrás de esto ya que podría ponerlos en peligro de una expulsión—terminó la muestra a lo cual ambos asintieron y ella sonrió.

—muy bien, me encargaré de algunas cosas para el director no se entere de esto, pueden retirarse y les recomiendo quemar la carta, su contenido podría ser peligroso para ustedes—dijo la maestra y ambos estudiantes tomaron el pergamino dispuestos a quemarlo.

—gracias, profesora McGonagall—dijo Hermione y salió junto a Neville completamente aliviados.

**~CF~**

Mientras Phineas y los demás buscaban por todo Hogwarts a Tom Riddle después de la cena, se dieron cuenta de tres hechos:

—no usaron el mapa del merodeador aunque los gemelos habían sugerido esa idea

—no está en Hogwarts así que hay que preguntarle a Snape o al maestro Lange

—si Phineas se despegara del diario de Slytherin podrían haberse dado cuenta antes de los dos hechos anteriores

Y ahí estaba Daphne corriendo por los pasillos con el diario de Salazar hacia la sala común de Slytherin y Phineas persiguiéndola blandiendo un libro mientras los demás perseguían a Phineas para detenerlo.

—Phi, detente y cálmate que te lo regresaremos en un rato—trataba en vano de calmar Draco pero este no lo escuchaba por correr tras Daphne.

— ¡no lo entiendes! ¡Salazar estaba a punto de ir con Godric a las tierras de Ravenclaw!—decía desesperado Phineas tratando de alcanzar a Daphne.

Lamentablemente para Phineas, Daphne es la más rápida del grupo.

Al llegar a la sala común Daphne devolvió el diario tranquilamente ante la mirada molesta de Phineas.

—pero debes decirnos que dice el diario, no es justo que tú puedas leer el diario de Salazar Slytherin y el resto de los Slytherin quedemos en la ignorancia porque eres egoísta—dijo en voz alta Daphne atrayendo la atención de los cursos mayores que se acercaron con curiosidad clara en sus rostros.

Phineas, al verse derrotado por toda la casa de Slytherin solo atinó a asentir y leer el voz alta la entrada del diario en la que se quedó

_Día 14 del año XXXX_

_Han pasado cuatro días desde que comenzamos a viajar Godric y yo, con el paso de este tiempo he podido observar ciertas cosas acerca de mi extraño guía a las tierras de los Ravenclaw:_

_1.- es un completo idiota_

_2.- tiene un maldito complejo de héroe_

_3.- es valiente pero obstinado y cabeza dura_

_4.- es leal a lo que cree y lucha por lo que cree_

_A pesar de las observaciones, Godric se ha tomado muchas libertades conmigo y sin saber cómo ni porque empezó a contarme sobre su familia y viajes. Ha viajado demasiado._

_Y las diferencias entre ambos siguen apareciendo._

_Yo nunca he salido de los pantanos de Slytherin y sin saberlo me agrada escucharlo hablar de tierras lejanas al otro lado del mar sobre tierras heladas y magos de piel oscura._

_Hoy llegamos al pueblo cercano a las tierras Ravenclaw y Godric me metió a una taberna de paso que según dice él la mayoría de los de ahí son magos y el tabernero sabe bien la situación por boca de los viajantes._

_El tabernero nos atendió bien y nos contó que las cruzadas han llegado a Inglaterra y al predicar la religión católica están catalogando a los magos como seres hijos del demonio que deben ser exterminados, corre el rumor de una bruja que deja que la atrapen y la quemen solo para hacerles fingir que muere y huir a otro pueblo._

_Sin querer me pregunto ¿esa mujer será por acaso una pariente lejana de Godric?_

_Godric solo ríe ante la idea de esa mujer y dice que le encantaría conocerla para saber cómo le hace para zafarse cada vez que puede. Yo me limito a escuchar._

_Un mago de la barra que estaba ebrio empezó a hablar sobre sus hijos, decía que sus hijos magos podrían ser cazados sin poder saber qué clase de poder tienen, los magos no deberían ser perseguidos. _

_El hecho de que Merlín haya sido el mayor mago de la historia y que haya vivido en armonía con los muggles no significa que todos los muggles sean tan comprensibles y que los magos sean buenas personas también._

_Sé que hay magos __malos __que no saben cómo tratar con el poder y se aprovecha de lo que tiene para causar daño a los demás, pero no son solo los magos, también son los muggles._

_Pero al igual que los muggles, los magos temen a lo que no conocen y por lo tanto temo el día en el que los muggles traten de destruirnos o un mago se adelante y destruya a todos los muggles._

_Cuando salimos de la taberna, tuve que arrastrar al condenado de Godric porque se hacía tarde y el muy idiota estaba cantando._

_¡¿Qué hice para merecerme una compañía así?!_

_Bueno, ahora ya está calmado y dormido (gracias a un buen golpe con un libro)_

_¿Fue mi imaginación o murmuró que me veo bien vestido de verde oscuro?_

_Objetivos a cumplir:_

_—llegar a la tierra de Ravenclaw_

_—lograr sobrevivir a Godric_

_—encontrar más información de las cruzadas y la cacería_

_—mantenerme cuerdo_

_—enviarle lo más pronto posible una carta a mis padres_

_—buscar libros_

**~CF~**

Cuando el joven Tom Riddle regresó a Hogwarts gracias a Severus dos días después de ir a ver a su yo actual, estaba listo para cumplir su plan, un plan que estaba encantado de ayudar.

Claro que tardaron dos días puliendo el plan y peleando por Phi, pero eso es lo de menos por ahora, luego seguirán "debatiendo" el poder de obtener a Phi por completo.

Con ese pensamiento salió de la oficina de Severus tranquilamente camino a la sala común de Slytherin.

A estas horas los estudiantes deberían acabar la cena e inmediatamente ir a hacer sus tareas o dormir dependiendo del caso, aunque él siempre hacia su tarea para no tener que ver a nadie de sus compañeros de cuarto despiertos cuando el llegara a dormir.

Con cuidado de no toparse con Filch, Pevees o los fantasmas de otras casas que no fueran Slytherin, Tom siguió su camino tranquilamente con cuidado saludando con un susurro al barón sangriento que amablemente le quitó del camino a Pevees.

Mientras el ex-diario pensaba en cómo empezar a llevar a cabo su plan ya cerca de la sala común de Slytherin, terminó chocando con alguien y rogando que fuera un estudiante de Slytherin, levantó la cabeza para mirar con quien chocó.

En esos momentos maldijo a todos los dioses habidos, por haber, a Merlín y hasta a los fundadores de Hogwarts al ver a la persona con la que chocó.

Justamente esa persona.

¡¿Qué hizo para merecer esto?!

— ¿Tom?

* * *

Y aquí estamos con otro capítulo de Capriccio Farse (siempre quise poner esto)

Primero que nada, ahora que se entiende el asunto de "encarnción de la culpa de la cabra" viene la cuestión ¿Lograrán volver loco a Dumbledore?

En cuanto a Neville y Hermione, pueden esperar que al menos se queden neutrales.

Los Longbottom (Frank y Alice) no están locos en San Mungo porque los aurores interceptaron a los Lestrange y Barty antes de terminar pero los dejaron con secuelas que les impidió volver a trabajar como aurores (creo que eso lo expliqué en el capitulo 1 y si no, creo que ando alucinando XD)

Como ven en el diario, Salazar es joven y no conoce bien lo que pasa afuera de los pantanos y por eso no ha tenido mucho contacto con los muggles y por eso piensa así. (adoro lo que Godric dijo sobre Salazar)

Y aquí viene la cuestión...¿quien es la persona que halló a Tom cerca de la sala comun de Slytherin?

Por cierto, el one-shot Sirius x Severus ya está subido bajo el nombre de "Judgement of corruption" (si, es una canción de vocaloid relativa a la cancion de Capriccio Farce de la saga de los pecados capitales pero no resisti el ponerle ese nombre)

Bien, creo que eso es todo, gracias a todos por leer


End file.
